Los ojos del corazón
by StarryNight159
Summary: ADAPTACION - Jasper Hale, octavo conde de Whitlock y rompecorazones del siglo XXI, ha contraído matrimonio en secreto con la antigua modelo y niña mimada de la prensa Alice Brandon. Hacía tiempo que se hablaba de las dificultades financieras de Alice, lo que ha levantado el rumor de que su matrimonio con el torturado multimillonario es un matrimonio de conveniencia.
1. Chapter 1

**U** **n** **o**

Una cosa era decidir audazmente cazar a un marido rico que te salvara la vida o, mejor dicho, de la desesperada situación financiera en la que te llamabas que fuera culpa tuya ... y otra muy distinta que Alice Alice Brandon hacia el salón brillante de baile.

No sabía cuál era el problema. Estaba flotando en un mar de personas físicas y con título. Allá Donde Mirara Veía dinero, aristocracia y realeza por todos los rincones del luminoso salón de baile del _p_ _cols_ _un_ _zz_ _o_ Santina. Podía oler la riqueza saturando el aire como un perfume exclusivo.

La isla se convirtió en una revelación hasta las costuras de nobles, jeques y un gran número de recetas europeas. Sus antiguos y heredados títulos les colgaban de las extremidades como un elegante accesorio que Alice no podría nunca permitirse. Era la primera vez en sus veintiocho años de vida que estaba en el mismo espacio con una selección de títulos.

Tendría que estar encantada. Se dijo a sí misma que lo estaba Había llegado desde su cuestionable barrio de Londres hasta la hermosa Santina, una hermosa joya del Mediterráneo, para celebrar el arrepentido compromiso de su hermanastra con un auténtico favorito. Y se alegraba por Bella y su maravilloso príncipe Edward, por supuesto que sí. Se alegraba mucho, de hecho. Pero si la dulce y sensata Bella había conquistado al príncipe heredero de Santina, Alicia no entendía por qué no podía encontrar ella a su marido querido y paradisíaca a la isla en la que los hombres ricos parecían brotar de la tierra como las hierbas mediterráneas.

Ni siquiera tenía que ser rojo sangre, pensó con generosidad observando el plumaje de los machos desde su posición, al lado de una de las grandes columnas del salón. Lo único que necesitaba era una transacción bancaria abultada y saneada.

Quería fingir que todo era un juego. Pero no lo era. Estaba desesperada. Se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño y hizo un esfuerzo por dulcificar la expresión. El gesto no fue para despertar el interés de hombres que tienen todas las sonrisas que quisieran con solo chasquear los dedos.

-Es igual de fácil sonreír que fruncir el ceño -se dice siempre su madre con que tono meloso, normalmente acompañado de una de

sus radiantes sonrisas.

Aquella frase y «ya que hay que casarse, por qué no hacerlo con un hombre rico», constituía el grueso de los consejos maternales que Victoria, nunca mamá, le había dado. Pero pensar en su fría madre no ayudaba. No me quedé hasta el cuello en otro de los líos de Victoria.

La ira, el dolor y la incomprensión bulleron dentro de ella una vez más al pensar en la deuda de cincuenta mil libras que su madre había contraído con una tarjeta de crédito que «accidentalmente» había solicitado un nombre de su hija. Alicia había visto la publicidad en el felpudo un día. Tuvo que sentarse porque ya había mareado y se quedó mirando el papel que tenía en la mano hasta que finalmente entendió algo, aunque no todo.

Cuando superó la perplejidad inicial supo que su madre era la culpable, que no se trató de un error. Aquella certeza le provocó náuseas, pero no era la primera vez que Victoria «tomaba prestado» su tiempo, ni siquiera era el primer «accidente». Pero nunca había llegado tan lejos.

-Acabo de recibir una impactante factura de una tarjeta de crédito que nunca lo solicitó.

Estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando su madre le contestó con su habitual indolencia, como si no pasara nada. Y tal vez no pasara si fuera cincuenta mil libras más rica.

-De acuerdo -ronroneó Victoria con tono meloso-. Quería hablar contigo de este asunto, cariño. Supongo que no querrás estropear la fiesta de Bella con un tema tan desagradable, pero después tendremos tiempo de sobra para ...

Alice colgó entonces con violencia. No se vea capaz de hablar por miedo a soltar un grito. Y luego echarse una niña como la niña que nunca lo pudo hacerlo, porque había tenido que comportarse como una adulta desde muy pequeña debido a los excesos de Victoria. Y ella nunca lloraba. Nunca Ni por los innumerables defectos de Victoria como madre y como ser humano, ni por ninguna razón que pueda recordar. Los problemas no se resolvían con lágrimas.

Cincuenta mil libras, el pensamiento de la torta, el medio del reluciente salón de baile. Pero no se parecía real. Ni la belleza de cuento de hadas y la elegancia del palacio ni aquella asombrosa cifra. Cincuenta mil libras.

Ni ella ni Victoria podría aspirar ni en sueños a pagar

algo cantidad. La única aportación de Victoria fue su matrimonio con un conocido ex futbolista que solía salir con regularidad en los periódicos sensacionalistas, James Witherdale. El resultado de esa unión fue la hermanastra rebelde de Alice, Bree, a la que no pretendía entender, y poco más. Aparte de eso, Victoria tenía un puesto en el mercado antes de echarle un vistazo a las redes de sus hijos favoritos de Inglaterra. Nadie lo había permitido, pero a su madre no importamento.

Alice había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás y no preguntaba por el estado de la unión cívica entre James y Victoria, para no recibir una nueva charla de su madre y el hijo con el nombre de James era una simple cuestión de sentido común y un buen negocio. Alice se estremeció al imaginar lo que sería seguir la casada con un hombre que, como toda Inglaterra sabía, la siguió acostándose con su ex mujer, Julie. Además de con otras. ¿Cómo puedo estar tan orgullosa de su matrimonio cuando todos los periódicos sensacionalistas del Reino Unido proclamaban lo vergonzoso que era? Alice no lo sabía Lo que sí sabía que era, desde luego, no había ni un libro de libras escondidas en la casa de James en Hertfordshire o en el apartamento de Knigthsbridge, porque en ese caso Victoria no tuvo tenido ese «tomar prestado» dinero de su hija. Lo cierto era que Alice sospechaba que James le había cerrado a Victoria el grifo tiempo atrás.

Alice no pudo evitar la punzada de tristeza que la asaltó al pensar, y no por primera vez, en cómo habría sido su vida si Victoria hubiera sido una madre normal. Si a Victoria le hubiera preocupado alguien que no fuera ella misma. Aunque no se podía quejar. La numerosa prole de James siempre la había tratado muy bien. Y también la propia Julie. Y lo cierto era que el despreocupado y cariñoso James era el único padre que había conocido. Su padre biológico había salido corriendo en cuando Victoria le dijo a los diecisiete años que estaba embarazada. Alice siempre había estado agradecida por el modo en que el clan Witherdale, especialmente James, la había acogido. Pero lo cierto era que al final no era una Witherdale como los demás.

Siempre había sido muy consciente de esa diferencia. Siempre había sentido aquella línea invisible pero imposible de ignorar, que marcaba la diferencia entre ella y los demás. Siempre había estado fuera mirándolos desde lejos, fingiendo, por mucho que pasaran las

navidades juntos. Los Witherdale eran la única familia que tenía, pero eso no la convertía en su familia. Lo único que tenía era, para su pesar, a Victoria.

Alice lamentó una vez más no haber ido a la universidad. No haber estudiado una carrera. Pero a los dieciséis años era muy guapa, había heredado la capacidad de engatusadora de su madre y tenía un cuerpo para respaldarla. Estaba convencida de poder abrir el camino en el mundo y lo había hecho de un modo u otro. Había tenido más trabajos de los que podrían contar, pero ninguno de ellos. Siempre se había dicho que lo prefería así. Sin ataduras. Nada que la detuviera si quería mudarse. Había sido musa y modelo de diseñador de moda, había tenido su propia tienda de ropa durante un año o dos, y era poco menos que un trabajo ocasional de modelo en vez. Siempre tuvo que luchar, pero pagaba el alquiler y las facturas, ya veces incluso la sobraba un poco. Aunque no cincuenta mil libras por supuesto.

El estómago le dio un vuelco y se apretó el puño contra el vientre para calmar el dolor. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Declararse en bancarrota?

¿Qué hacer para arrestar a su madre por usurpación de identidad? Por muy enfadada y solidaria que esté, no se que escogiendo ninguna de las opciones. La primera era humillante e injusta. La otra, impensable.

«Basta», pensó entonces. Su naturaleza sensata y práctica la llevó a renunciar a la autocompasión. «Ya basta de lamentos, Alice. Esta noche tienes una oportunidad única. Utilízala ».

Tomó una copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasó por allí, le dio un sorbo, estiró los hombros y decidió ignorar el temblor de las manos. Ella era Alice Brandon, era fuerte, había tenido ese ser durante toda su vida. No se venía abajo ante la adversidad, ni ante una adversidad de cincuenta mil libras. Ella no conocía la derrota. Como dijo siempre James cuando se tomaba una copa, la derrota no era más que la oportunidad de triunfar en la próxima ocasión. Y lo mejor de no tener las opciones era su única opción era triunfar.

-Entonces -murmuró entre dientes-, adelante.

La razón para seguir adelante con un juego podría ser desesperado, pero no alteraba el hecho de que se podía leer bien. No podía ser de otra manera, pensó con ironía. Lo llevaba en los genes.

Se pasó la mano libre por la cadera para recolocar el vestido, ajustado a las curvas tonificadas que había heredado de su madre. Era un vestido sin tirantes, corto y negro como el pecado, y la pretendida ser recatada aunque mostrara todos los detalles de lo que ella sabía que era su mejor arma.

Su cuerpo.

Cerca de ella, un hombre mayor con gesto sombrío y los siglos de edad, los grabados en los huesos y su correcta esposa la miraban como si hubiera sido cometido por un imperdonable error de etiqueta. Todo era posible, por supuesto, pero Alice sabía que era un perfil bajo en la fiesta de Bella. No estaba acostumbrado un verso en un palacio.

La pareja apartó la mirada de ella con terror aparente y Alice contuvo una risotada. Dejaba el comportamiento escandaloso para el resto de la familia Witherdale. La sensación de que sus hermanastros, reunidos todos bajo aquel elegante techo, estaban por la labor. Lo cierto era que para la familia Witherdale era una tradición provocar escándalo allí donde iban,

Su hermanastra Bree había roto hacía poco su muy publicitado compromiso, nada menos que en el altar y frente a las cámaras. Alice dio por hecho que se había tratado de un truco de su hermana pequeña, cada vez más desesperada por recuperar la decreciente atención de la prensa. Bree era igual que su madre, que sin duda estaría en ese instante entre la gente agitando su rubia melena como una mujer de la mitad de su edad, inevitablemente vestida de forma escandalosa. Por su parte, ella tenía que mostrarse lo suficientemente recatada como para captar la atención del tipo de hombre que le convenía... y lo suficientemente poco recatada como para asegurarse de que éste no la apartara. Cuando el hombre de gesto adusto le dirigió una segunda mirada de deseo por encima del hombro de su mujer, Alice sonrió satisfecha. El juego estaba en marcha.

Se paseó por los extremos del salón, tomó fuerzas con otra copa de champán y escudriñó las posibilidades. Había que descartar a los hombres que iban con pareja colgada del brazo, e incluso a los que tenían mujeres cerca. No tenía ganas ni tiempo para competir con nadie y, además, no le interesaba el marido de otra.

Aunque se hubiera rebajado y estuviera siguiendo los pasos de su madre al convertirse en una cazafortunas, todavía tenía algunos valores. Se cuidó de evitar cruzarse con los miembros de la familia Witherdale, especialmente con Victoria e Bree, mientras se movía entre la gente. No quería tampoco cruzarse con la gente que más le importaba, como Bella o Benjamin, el mayor de los hermanos Witherdale y lo más cercano a un hermano mayor que conocía.

No quería que ninguno de ellos le preguntara cómo estaba, porque tal vez soltara sin querer la verdad en toda su fealdad y eso no la ayudaría a mantener la actitud necesaria para cazar marido.

Aunque en realidad no sabía qué actitud había que tener para una cosa así, pensó escondiéndose detrás de otra columna para evitar lo que a sus ojos parecía un grupo de sacerdotes despectivos. Aunque seguramente serían banqueros.

Y entonces le vio.

Estaba acechando, esa era la palabra, entre las sombras de la columna de al lado. Alice solo veía su autoritario perfil. Era... magnífico. Esa era también la palabra. Se detuvo un instante y deslizó la mirada sobre él. Tenía los hombros anchos y fuertes, y el torso parecía hecho de acero bajo un traje que tendría que haber sido elegante pero que en su figura esbelta y fuerte era... otra cosa. Algo que hablaba de poder y de rudeza. Tenía los pies separados y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Alice tuvo la impresión de que había algo de beligerante en su gesto, algo profundamente peligroso.

Se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo.

Había algo en él que la dejaba sin aliento y que no le permitía apartar la vista. Tal vez fuera su claro y abundante cabello, demasiado largo para el traje tan clásico que llevaba. Tal vez fuera el modo en que miraba hacia el salón de baile, como si no encontrara nada que captara su interés. Tal vez fuera la fuerte mandíbula y la boca apretada, que Alice percibió de pronto como una especie de desafío aunque no entendía por qué.

Fuera lo que fuera aquel hombre, pensó experimentando un escalofrío de adrenalina, era un buen candidato. Se dirigió hacia él, satisfecha al comprobar que cuanto más se acercaba, más impresionante le parecía. Había una quietud vigilante en él. No le sorprendió que se girara hacia ella y le lanzara una oscura mirada, aunque estaba todavía a varios metros. Alice tuvo la impresión de que había percibido que se acercaba desde el principio, desde el momento que le puso los ojos encima. Como si fuera consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Durante un instante ella solo vio aquella mirada. Tenía los ojos grises y fríos, los más lejanos que había visto nunca y los más

oscuros. Parecía mirar a través de ella como si fuera transparente. Como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Como si pudiera ver su desesperación, sus sueños, sus planes y sus esperanzas con una única mirada.

Alice parpadeó... y entonces vio las cicatrices.

Un conjunto de brutales cicatrices le cruzaba el lado izquierdo de la cara desde la sien hasta la barbilla. El ojo se había librado. Alice contuvo el aliento, pero siguió avanzando. Era como si una fuerza la impulsara. Como si aquel hombre la hubiera atrapado y se estuviera dirigiendo hacia lo inevitable.

Era una lástima, pensó, porque la parte de su rostro que no estaba dañada por las cicatrices resultaba increíblemente atractiva. Se fijó en los pómulos, en la dura línea de la mandíbula. En la boca intacta, dura, masculina y atractiva. Más que atractiva. Magnética.

Pero otra parte de ella, la parte práctica forjada por su fría madre, le susurró que era mejor que tuviera cicatrices. Como si así fuera un objetivo más fácil. Como si le convirtiera en alguien tan desesperado como estaba ella.

Se odió a sí misma por pensar así. Profundamente. Pero siguió avanzando.

Los ojos del hombre se volvieron más fríos cuando se acercó más, y la miraron con intimidación y frialdad cuando estuvo frente a él. Estaba quieto y callado y exudaba dominio de sí mismo. Alice se dijo que eran los nervios lo que le había secado la boca, y le dio un sorbo al champán para humedecerla. Y para darse fuerzas. La mujer que había en ella se alegró de que él fuera dos centímetros y medio más alto que ella, que iba sobre sus tacones asesinos de diez centímetros. Y a su parte mercenaria le gustó que transpirara riqueza. Era como si lo llevara escrito en la frente. Quedaba claro en la elegante sencillez de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Alice llevaba ese tipo de ropa cuando era modelo, alta costura que no podría comprarse ni en sueños pero que sabía reconocer nada más verla.

-Parece que te has perdido -se dijo él con una voz grave y todas las luces poco amigable.

O al menos tan remota como su mirada. E igual de poco incitadora. Por suerte, Alicia no fue la única vez que se desanimó con facilidad.

-La fiesta está detrás de ti -añadió.

Su voz parecía envolverla como una mano grande y fuerte. Alice ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y el derecho. Los ojos del hombre

se oscureció todavía más y apretó con más fuerza los labios.

Supo entonces con una luz aterradora para su paz mental que nada fácil con ese hombre. Y lo que era más importante, supo que un hombre así no se dejaría impresionar por una mujer como ella. Pero se sacudió el pensamiento en cuanto se pasó por la cabeza. Decidió tomárselo como un desafío. No era la época en que echaban atrás. Prefiero lanzarse primero y pensar después. No tiene sentido cambiar de plan, pero tampoco tiene una impresión falsa. Era era como. A quien le gustara bien, ya quién no, que se fuera.

La mayoría se iba, o la cargaban deudas exorbitantes a su nombre. Pero se dijo que lo había vivido la había hecho más fuerte.

Tenía la sensación de que tenía un hombre que quería ser.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? -se preguntó con naturalidad. Y esperó a ver qué hace él.

Jasper Hale, que odiaba ir vestido de forma tan incómoda con el único propósito de demostrar ante sus primos de Santina que era Su Excelencia el octavo Conde de Whitlock, se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía delante. Sentía lo más parecido a un shock que había experimentado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Seguramente no había oído bien.

Pero ella alzó sus perfectas cejas sobre los ojos azules, celeste y lo miró como esperando respuesta, lo que quería decir que lo había oído perfectamente.

Jasper estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres así lo miraran desde lejos y se dirigieran hacia él balanceando las caderas. Sabía lo irresistible que había sido en el pasado para las mujeres, solo tenía que mirar en el espejo los restos de lo que una vez había dado por sentado. Conocía aquella triste danza de memoria. Se acerca a un conjunto con sus curvas curvas marcadas bajo los vestidos como el de esa mujer ... hasta que les mostraba las cicatrices.

Algo que siempre hacia. Deliberadamente. Con crueldad incluso. Sabía muy bien que era una cara que nadie aguantaba mirar mucho tiempo, ni siquiera él mismo. Era la cara de un monstruo vestido con un traje italiano de cinco mil libras, y Jasper vivía con la amarga certeza de las cicatrices que no eran nada comparadas con el monstruo que había dentro. Cada vez lucía menos en público que su pasión era porque la consecuencia era cada vez más difícil de soportar. Siempre terminaba igual. Las más educadas clavaban la vista en algún punto

lejano y se marchaban sin dedicarle otra mirada. Las menos educadas gritaban horrorizadas, como si hubiera sido visto al mismísimo diablo, y luego se daban la vuelta y salían corriendo. Jasper no sabría decir qué reacción le molestaba más. Al menos las últimas fueron sinceras. La triste verdad era que, en cierto modo, estaba agradecida porque las cicatrices tenían un significado que no estaba calificado para mantener ningún tipo de interacción con nadie. Era mejor que lo supieran desde el principio.

Sin embargo, esa mujer, con su diminuto vestido negro que se ajusta a las perfectas curvas y el castaño cabello revuelto y corto, luego a seguir avanzando incluso después de que le mostrara la cara. Una cara llena de cicatrices que la marcaban como el monstruo que siempre había sabido que era, mucho antes de llevar a cabo la prueba en la cara.

Y luego, directamente, por las cicatrices.

Nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido en todos los años que había pasado desde el accidente. Y por sí solo eso ya resultaba interesante. El hecho de que fuera fuera tan guapa era una bonificación añadida.

-Nadie me había preguntado eso antes, nunca -se escuchó decir, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hablar con desconocidos. O con alguien que no fuera la suya propia. Y menos de forma tan directa. Es como si hubiera sido un elefante en la habitación del que nadie habla. O el hombre elefante, para ser más exactos.

La mujer miraba todavía más cerca de las cicatrices, recorriéndolas con su mirada azul. El propio Jasper solo las miraba ya excepto para comprobar que seguían allí. Tal vez ya no estuvieran rojas y en carne viva, pero desde luego sí veían con claridad. No se había difuminado, como lo había dicho ese cirujano optimista que podía pasar. En cualquier caso, prefería que siguieran allí. Había menos posibilidades de confusión si llevaba en la cara la verdad sobre sí mismo. No sabía qué pensar de que desconocía que estaba mirando las cicatrices tan intensamente. Finalmente ella dejó de observarlas y clavó la mirada en sus ojos.

Una especie de trueno resonó en su interior. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que era puro deseo.

-Solo hijo unas cuantas cicatrices -respondió ella en tono ligero sin dejar de sonreír.

Coqueteando. Jasper se dio cuenta con asombro de que estaba coqueteando con él.

-No eres precisamente el fantasma de la ópera, ¿sabes?

Jasper no recordó que la última vez que había sonreído en un acto social, antes incluso de que tuviera que soportar estoicamente esa cara y que no le importaba. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que había sonreído, en general. Pero algo parecido a una sonrisa se asomó a las comisuras de los labios.

-Fue en el ejército -dijo. Observó como la mujer asimilando que la información asintió con la cabeza y entornando los ojos como si fuera tratando de catalogarle. Fuimos víctimas de una emboscada y una explosión.

Se odió a sí mismo por qué la descripción tan simple de algo que nunca debería explicarse con una sencilla frase. Como si unas escasas palabras hicieran algo de justicia al horror, al dolor. La repentina luz cegadora, el ruido ensordecedor. Sus amigos que desaparecieron al instante. Los más afortunados. Otros no lo fueron tanto. Y Jasper fue el que menos suerte tuvo, con la pesadilla de su larga agonía para luego sobrevivir.

No era de extrañar que ya nunca se mirara al espejo. Había demasiados fantasmas en él.

No tenía intención de dar más detalles, así que no tuvo sentido cuando engañó cuando ella no lo hizo. Pero tampoco se dio la vuelta ni se marchó.

-Me llamo Alice Brandon que ofreció la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

Como si estuviera acostumbrado a hablar todos los días con monstruos. Pero Jasper se grabó que solo podía ver la superficie. No sé lo que se ocultaba debajo.

-Soy la hermanastra de Bella. La novia.

«Alicia», se repitió mentalmente de un modo que la pareciera cercano a lo sentimental. Ella sigue allí mirándole con sus ojos azules. Desafiándole Jasper tuvo entonces la extraña sensación de que a pesar de todo, tal vez estaba vivo, igual que los demás.

-Jasper Hale, señor Whitlock -añadió con formalidad-. Primo lejano de los santos, la mano de la mano y, siguiendo un impulso que no quiso detenerse a un análisis, se la llevó a los labios.

Algo surgió entre ellos cuando sus pieles se encontraron. Algo feroz y ardiente, y durante un instante el palacio Santina desapareció, como si no tuvieran que ver con alguien de la nobleza cuna, con sus comentarios comentarios, y los acordes de la música inundaran el aire, ni que nada más que eso.

Calor Luz. Sexo.

Imposible, pensó Jasper al instante.

La soltó porque era exactamente lo contrario de lo que quería hacer. La sonrisa de Alice parecía más brillante que la luz de las lámparas de araña del techo y no permitía la vista de ella. Era demasiado bella para que la miraras así, como si fuera el hombre que tenía que haber sido. El hombre que fingía ser antes del accidente.

-Lord Whitlock -repitió ella como si estuviera sabiendo el título con su pequeña y apetecible boca-. ¿Qué significa eso, aparte del título? ¿Una mansión y un título en Oxbridge con apariciones estelares en Tatler?

Le caía bien. Era algo inesperado, pero ahí estaba. Y no sabía qué hacer con ello.

-Significa que soy conde -afirmó con lo que le parece un exceso de pompa. De pronto se siente muy cansado de sí mismo. Pero eso era lo que era. Lo que había estado durante más tiempo de lo que quería reconocer, antes incluso de aquí que el título, cuando era solo consciente de su importancia y tenía un respeto del que cuidaba su hermano mayor. Se sacudió el fantasma de Peter, séptimo conde de Whitlock y una desgracia para el título. Lamentó no poder librarse tan fácilmente del vergonzoso legado alcohólico de Pedro, de sus deudas y desastres, de la crueldad y el vicio.

-Me temo que tengo muchas responsabilidades y poco tiempo para los periódicos sensacionalistas.

-Entonces eso es un sí a lo de la mansión, la educación en Oxbridge y todo lo demás -aseguró Alicia todavía de broma, sin mostrarse acobardada por su tono grave-. Y supongo que también eres asquerosamente rico. ¿No es frecuente acompañar eso a la nobleza, como si fuera una compensación por tantos siglos de privilegio?

Jasper no lo ignoró y ella dijo que si hubiera dicho algo ingenioso.

-No sé lo que es ser asquerosamente rico -reflexionó a Jasper. Se preguntó por qué no fue ese tema desagradable, como supuso que le parecía en otras circunstancias, y sabía que la razón estaba mirando en ese momento con sus ojos demasiado azules. Quería tocarla. Quería comprobar si era real. Entre otras muchas cosas-. Pero sin duda tiene muchos siglos de riqueza sucia.

Ella volvió a decir y Jasper se dio cuenta para su propia extrañeza de que deseaba reírse también. Imposible

-Es tu día de suerte, señor Whitlock -le confesó acercándose y

dándole un golpecito en el pecho con la copa de champán.

Jasper la siente como una caricia. Ella miró y algo oscuro cruzó por su bello rostro, algo parecido a la tristeza.

-Resulta que estoy entrevistando candidatos para el puesto de marido rico, y tú cumples los requisitos.

Y de pronto todo cobró sentido.

Eso sí entendía perfectamente, pensó Jasper, y no como todo en su interior se paralizaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**D** **o** **s**

–¿Quieres casarte por dinero? –preguntó Jasper con tono frío, como si le hubiera confirmado algo que ya sospechaba.

Alice lamentó no ser capaz de saber qué pensaba él al respecto, o al menos de su forma de presentarlo sin tapujos. La expresión de Jasper resultaba imposible de leer.

No podía creer que hubiera dicho algo así. Algo tan osado. Tan descarado.

Pero ese era el plan. El único que tenía. Y aunque en su cabeza hubiera sonado mucho mejor, no tenía más remedio que seguirlo, porque por muy humillante que fuera aquel momento y por mucho que se odiara a sí misma, en aquel momento no podía pagar las deudas de su madre. No había manera. Así que aquello era lo que tenía que hacer.

–Así es –afirmó tratando de ignorar la parte de sí misma que quería morirse de vergüenza.

«Eres muy osada», le había dicho siempre su madre, fingiendo hacerle un cumplido cuando en realidad buscaba halagarse a sí misma porque Alice se parecía mucho a ella. Y en aquel momento más que nunca, pensó con tristeza.

Se fijó entonces en que algo parecido a una tormenta atravesaba los ojos del conde, pero ella siguió sonriendo. Tenía miedo a dejar de hacerlo por temor a sentir miedo. Aquel hombre no era en absoluto lo que había imaginado que sería cuando pensó en un marido rico que le solucionara sus problemas. Ni tampoco había imaginado que sentiría aquella descarga eléctrica cuando la tocara.

–Ajá –dijo entonces él con voz todavía más grave que antes–.

¿Y para qué quieres un marido rico?

–He pensado en pedirle dinero para obras Benéficas –aseguró ella de broma–. La verdad es que si se presenta la oportunidad,

¿quién no quiere un marido rico?

–Parece que tú has ido en busca de esa oportunidad, en lugar de esperar a que surgiera –dijo Jasper–. Qué emprendedora.

–Soy extremadamente práctica –aseguró Alice como si le estuviera haciendo una confesión.

–Tienes que serlo si pretendes escoger marido de un modo tan frío y calculador.

–¿Se supone que eso es un reproche? –le preguntó con tono alegre, como si para ella no fuera importante lo que él pensara–. Sé lo que quiero y estoy preparada para ir tras ello. Creo que cuando un hombre muestra ese tipo de determinación, la nación entera se pone de pie y le aplaude. Algunos reyes agradecidos les entregan condados a hombres así –sonrió–. Aunque de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

La dura boca del conde esbozó un amago de sonrisa y le brillaron los ojos.

–Eres una mujer muy guapa –aseguró como constatando un hecho, sin asomo de galantería–. Y sin duda eres consciente de ello, porque vas vestida para mostrar tus muchos encantos. Un hombre tendría que estar muerto para no darse cuenta de que eres espectacular.

–Gracias –murmuró Alice–. Supongo que así es como debe sentirse un caballo de exhibición. O eso supongo. No había muchos purasangres en las calles de Brixton la última vez que salí de mi apartamento.

Su apartamento estaba en una zona algo descuidada de Brixton, al sur de Londres, un barrio algo decadente y sin pretensiones. Pero era su casa, la que se había ganado por sí misma y la única que consideraba realmente suya.

–Tengo la impresión de que podrías cautivar al hombre que escogieras del modo habitual, sin tener que afirmar que quieres casarte por dinero –alzó sus oscuras cejas en gesto retador y algo perverso–. Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que el tipo de belleza que tú posees, utilizada para un propósito en concreto, es la moneda de cambio sobre la que descansan muchos matrimonios. Aunque sus integrantes no suelen hablar de ello.

Esa vez no fingió que no la estaba juzgando. Lo estaba haciendo a su manera educada y excesivamente aristocrática, unida al esperado cumplido que pretendía ponerla en su sitio. «Su tipo de belleza». Cuánta arrogancia.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

–Yo puedo ser muchas cosas, milord –dijo incapaz de contener el tono burlón mientras se dirigía a él con formalidad–. Puedo ser zafia, por ejemplo. Y sin duda vulgar. Pero no soy una mentirosa.

Alice no entendía por qué no era capaz de apartar la vista de aquel hombre, de su rostro destrozado. Por qué se olvidaba de fijarse en sus cicatrices y se centraba en cambio en la remota frialdad de su mirada. Por qué el salón de baile se difuminaba y lo único que veía con claridad era a él.

–Entonces ¿cuáles son los requisitos que buscas para el marido perfecto? –le preguntó tras una larga pausa.

–Debe ser muy rico y debe estar dispuesto a compartir su riqueza –afirmó Alice sin dudarlo–. Eso es lo más importante y, por supuesto, no es negociable –se mordió el labio mientras repasaba mentalmente más puntos–. Y sería estupendo que también fuera guapo.

–Es una pena –afirmó él con tono otra vez amenazante. Su mirada se volvió más oscura todavía–. Estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. ¿O de tanto mirar mis cicatrices has dejado de verlas?

–Las he olvidado cuando has hablado de dinero, por supuesto – respondió ella recuperando el tono jocoso. Tenía la sensación de que lo que dijera en aquel momento sería determinante en uno u otro sentido–. Desde entonces no he vuelto a pensar con claridad. Y depende de la cantidad de la que estemos hablando, tal vez no vuelva a hacerlo nunca.

–Soy remarcablemente rico –aseguró Jasper con tono aristocrático.

–¿Eso es una proposición? –preguntó Alice coqueteando con él. Toda aquella locura le parecía cada vez más y más factible. Un cuento de hadas hecho a medida. ¿Por qué no? Ya estaba en un palacio, ¿verdad?

El conde volvió a esbozar aquel amago de sonrisa que no terminaba de arrancar.

–¿Por qué necesitas tan urgentemente dinero como para casarte con un desconocido en lugar de buscarte un trabajo bien pagado? –le deslizó la mirada por el rostro como si estuviera tratando de averiguar sus intenciones. Como si pudiera adivinarlas.

Alice tuvo la sensación de que podía hacerlo. Que podía ver su historial de trabajos temporales que no llevaban a ninguna parte, no aportaban nada y dependían completamente de su aspecto físico.

¿Qué trabajo podía hacer alguien con su aspecto?

–¿Qué harías con ese dinero?

–Contarlo, por supuesto –respondió ella de broma, como si no tuviera ni un solo pensamiento serio en la cabeza–. ¿No es eso lo que hace la gente rica?

–A veces –contestó Jasper también de broma–. Pero es una actividad limitada.

–¿Cuánto de limitada? –le preguntó Alice sonriendo–. ¿Cinco

años? ¿Diez?

–Treinta a lo sumo –afirmó él muy serio.

Pero Alice vio el brillo en aquellos ojos grises de metal e imaginó que aquella sería su forma de reír. Sintió un aleteo en el pecho. Como si estuvieran conectados o tuvieran que estarlo.

–¿Qué harías el resto del tiempo?

Alice se lo quedó mirando un instante y decidió lanzarse por todas. Nada de anuncios falsos, se recordó. Audacia.

–Lo cierto –confesó acercándose más, como si lo que tuviera que decir fuera un cotilleo en lugar de algo vergonzoso– es que tengo una pequeña deuda.

–¿Pequeña? –Jasper alzó las cejas.

–Muy grande –se corrigió ella sonriendo con tirantez–. En realidad se trata de una suma imposible. ¿Todavía hay cárceles para deudores en Inglaterra?

–Las cerraron en el siglo diecinueve –afirmó Jasper con aquel tono irónico–. Creo que estás a salvo.

–Puede que me libre de la cárcel de deudores –murmuró Alice con una tristeza que solo era fingida a medias–. Pero no de los abrumadores intereses bancarios.

Jasper volvió a mirarla. A observarla. Alice volvió a sentirse una vez más como un caballo en venta. Tuvo la extraña idea de mostrarle los dientes, pero se contuvo en el último segundo.

–¿Por qué crees que un matrimonio basado en una transacción así funcionaría? –le preguntó entonces él, como si estuviera considerando la idea–. Por ejemplo, ¿qué aportarías tú?

–Mi arrebatadora belleza, por supuesto –afirmó Alice con el mismo tono grave que había utilizado antes él–. Sería un excelente trofeo. Y todos sabemos que a los ricos les encanta tener trofeos.

–Así es –Jasper volvió a alzar aquellas arrogantes cejas–. Pero todos sabemos que hasta la mayor de las bellezas se extingue con el tiempo mientras que las buenas inversiones se multiplican y crecen.

¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Alice se dio cuenta de que no había anticipado aquella conversación. Desde luego no había imaginado que la interrogarían sobre su potencial contribución a un matrimonio de conveniencia. Seguramente porque nunca imaginó que su plan llegaría tan lejos, admitió.

¿Se había estado engañando?

Se dijo con firmeza que no. ¿Cuáles eran exactamente sus

opciones? Tal vez estuviera disfrutando más de lo que pensó cuando le vio de aquella conversación con Jasper Hale. Lord Whitlock. Pero pasara lo que pasara, tenía una deuda de cincuenta mil libras. Y aunque era su madre la que la había metido en aquello, seguramente Victoria no la ayudaría a salir. La conocía demasiado bien. Tendría que arreglárselas sola. Como siempre.

–Soy una compañía muy agradable –continuó disimulando el pánico.

Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír como si estuviera muy cómoda, como si tuviera por costumbre presentarse como un objeto en subasta ante hombres desconocidos.

–Soy muy tolerante y no me importará que tengas un harén de amantes –le dijo.

Lo decía en serio. Lo había vivido con James y con su madre. Y a ellos les había funcionado, porque seguían casados. ¿Quién era Alice para juzgar el modo en que llevaban su vida y su matrimonio si ellos aseguraban que eran felices?

–En realidad –continuó–, cuento con ello. Es una prerrogativa de los hombres ricos. Y no tengo mucha familia, así que no tendrás que sufrir tediosas reuniones ni verlos si no quieres.

Alice pensó en las bulliciosas navidades con el encantador aunque despreocupado James y todos los Witherdale, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Pensó en su hermanastro Benjamin, siempre decidido a apoyarla en silencio, tanto si ella quería como si no, igual que haría un hermano. En el apoyo de Bella. E incluso en el de Bree. Pero lo apartó todo de sí.

–Tengo opiniones sobre muchas cosas y me gusta un buen debate –dijo tratando de pensar en las cosas que a un conde le gustarían de una esposa–. Pero también estaré encantada de guardarme lo que pienso si lo prefieres. Puedo ser encantadora.

–Haces que parezca que eres una especie de marioneta –

comentó Jasper sin mucha amabilidad.

–Si con eso quieres decir que soy la compañera y la esposa perfecta, estoy de acuerdo –afirmó Alice con dulzura.

Escudriñó de nuevo su rostro, pero no vio nada nuevo. Nada que indicara que lo estaba convenciendo de algo. Nada que explicara por qué estaba de pronto tan decidida a triunfar. Solo veía aquella extraña mezcla de violencia y belleza masculina, tan impresionante que resultaba imposible apartar los ojos de él. Solo aquella mirada oscura y gris. Alice aspiró con fuerza el aire y se preparó para recitar otra

lista de todo lo que tenía que ofrecer, pero Jasper extendió la mano y le puso un dedo en los labios.

Fue algo sorprendente. Sexual. Impactante.

Algo cálido surgió dentro de ella. Sintió su contacto como una llamarada. Como una luz brillante que ardía en la oscuridad y la hacía brillar a ella también. La cabeza le daba vueltas incluso después de que él hubiera dejado caer la mano.

–Puedes dejarlo ya –le pidió él con naturalidad–. Me casaré contigo.

Jasper no sabía qué esperaba que hiciera ella. ¿Que se retorciera de alegría? ¿Que llorara agradecida? Por supuesto, Alice no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se limitó a mirarlo durante un instante y luego otro, y Jasper tuvo la impresión de que estaba perpleja.

En cambio, él solo la deseaba. Y si para eso tenía que invertir una buena cantidad de su dinero, que así fuera. Tenía de sobra. Además, necesitaba una esposa. Se dijo que era una cuestión puramente práctica. Pero seguía deseándola.

Sin embargo, ella continuaba mirándole como si estuviera tratando de entender algo.

–Vamos –dijo entonces Alice dejando la copa vacía de champán en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí y tendiéndole las manos–. Baila conmigo.

Jasper no bailaba. Pero tampoco proponía matrimonio a desconocidas en salones de baile llenos de gente, ni mucho menos a una que acababa de anunciar, sin ningún pudor, que estaba buscando un marido rico. El que fuera. Si pensaba en ello, no se le ocurría ninguna razón para no tomar entre sus brazos a aquella arrebatadora mujer como si fueran amantes y ejecutar los pasos del vals, que no practicaba desde hacía años.

Pero aprovecharía cualquier excusa para tocarla. ¿Qué decía eso de él?

Era elegante, cálida y tenía unas curvas deliciosas. La parte inferior de la espalda se ajustó perfectamente a su mano, y olía a flores frescas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y durante un instante él se limitó a mirarla también. Pensó que era preciosa. Y una mujer sorprendente. Hacía mucho tiempo que a él nada le sorprendía. Eso la convertía en algo peligroso, pero apartó de sí aquel pensamiento con su habitual desapego.

–Solo por curiosidad –preguntó–, ¿a cuántos hombres has pedido esta noche en matrimonio? –observó su rostro mientras la guiaba hacia la pista de baile–. Lo pregunto por si debo prepararme para la batalla por tus afectos.

–En absoluto –respondió Alice con coquetería–. Tú eres el primero y el único para mí.

Jasper estaba fascinado con ella.

–Pero aparte de mis obvios encantos, a los que, seamos sinceros, ningún hombre podría resistirse, ¿por qué quieres hacer esto?

Jasper se la quedó mirando durante un largo instante. Los penetrantes ojos azules. El rostro bonito. La boca carnosa de la que salían palabras rápidas y sinceras que le desarmaban. Y aquel cabello castaño y corto en el que quería hundir los dedos mientras le giraba la cara para tener sus labios en el ángulo apropiado para el beso. Deseaba aquello con una intensidad que le sorprendió.

Hacía años que no se permitía desear nada. Pero la deseaba a

ella.

Y lo mejor de todo era que no había nada oculto. Ningún artificio.

Ningún plan secreto. Ninguna farsa. Alice tenía deudas. Necesitaba dinero, y seguramente también la seguridad de saber que siempre habría más. Por su parte, él necesitaba una mujer a la que no tuviera que cortejar. Una mujer que no esperara cosas que él no podría darle. Las cosas que una mujer esperaría de su marido, pero no esa. No si la compraba. Aunque con el paso del tiempo llegara a descubrir al monstruo que había en su interior, estaría lo suficientemente bien pagada como para que no le importara.

No era una situación precisamente romántica, y por eso le gustaba. Y ella le gustaba también.

–Eres la primera mujer que se me ha acercado en años considerándome un hombre, no como si fuera un caso digno de compasión con el que ejercer de mártir por una noche –reconoció con voz pausada.

Él sabía que no había ningún hombre bajo su monstruosa fachada, pero ella no. Y por eso le trataba como tal. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse?

–La mayoría de las veces no se me acercan. Y después de todo, tengo que casarme. Bien puede ser con una mujer sin expectativas.

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

–Sí tengo expectativas –aseguró–. Pero estoy convencida de

que podrás cumplirlas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar cheques y tendrás mi eterna devoción garantizada.

Según la experiencia de Jasper, las cosas no eran normalmente tan fáciles.

–Ya que tú has sido tan directa, déjame compartir mis expectativas contigo –replicó entonces.

La sostuvo cerca de sí, tan cerca que Alice no pudo evitar mirar directamente las cicatrices. Las cicatrices que se pasaría la vida entera mirando si aquella absurda conversación terminaba convirtiéndose en algo real.

–Supongo que entiendes que debo tener un heredero.

–Eso es lo que hacen los hombres importantes –afirmó ella con los ojos brillantes antes de reírse–. O eso he oído. Y lo he visto en las películas.

Jasper tomó la mano que Alice tenía puesta en su pecho y en aquel momento supo cuánto deseaba aquello. Cuánto la deseaba a ella. Más de lo que recordaba haber deseado nunca nada ni a nadie. Aquello le convenía, se dijo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar.

Pero sabía que la verdad era otra. Latía dentro de él con la fuerza de un tambor, haciéndole pensar que podía tener a una mujer así, que lo que había dentro de él no la destruiría como había destruido a todos los que había amado o había querido amar. Que su necesidad de dinero la protegería en cierto modo.

–Como hemos dicho, eres una mujer preciosa –dijo en voz baja sin apartar la mirada de ella–. Supongo que crear la siguiente generación no será una tarea ardua para mí, pero tal vez a ti te cueste. Trataré de ser sensible a tu repulsión, pero por desgracia no soy más que un hombre.

¿Era sonrojo lo que vio en su piel dorada y en sus mejillas? Otra sombra cruzó por sus ojos azules.

–Eres muy amable.

Jasper sintió cómo se ponía tenso cuando ella volvió a deslizar la mirada por sus cicatrices. No fue capaz de descifrar lo que vio en aquellos maravillosos ojos, que estaban más oscurecidos que antes. Siguió hablando.

–No me gustan las falsedades –se encogió de hombros–. Gracias a las cicatrices no puedo ocultarme del mundo, y me molesta mucho que los demás lo hagan.

–Nunca se me ha dado bien ocultar nada –confesó Alice tras un instante, sonriendo todavía más.

Aquello provocó que Jasper deseara conocerla mejor, averiguar qué había dentro de aquella cabeza, tras aquella cara bonita. Se dijo que estaba jugando a algo muy peligroso.

–Lo que ves es lo que hay –concluyó Alice. Eso él también lo dudaba.

–Y lo más importante –dijo Jasper bajando todavía más la voz–, no soy de mente abierta. En absoluto. Si te echas un amante me importará, y mucho.

Una vez más sintió una descarga eléctrica entre ellos que le atravesó, haciéndole olvidar dónde estaban. Quiénes eran. Sobre todo, quién era él. Alice le hacía olvidarse de que era un monstruo, y se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo manejarlo. Ni qué significaba. Así que arrancó con crueldad la semilla de esperanza que amenazaba con plantarse dentro de él. La esperanza era absurda. Dañina. Era mucho mejor lidiar con la realidad por dura que fuera.

–Nada de un mar de amantes entonces –respondió Alice.

La leve ronquera de su voz fue la única señal de que a ella también le perturbaba aquella charla tan audaz sobre sexo. Tal vez ella también estuviera luchando contra las mismas imágenes carnales que flotaban en su cerebro.

–Y yo que pensé que tendríamos un matrimonio moderno… He oído que últimamente están de moda, con su adulterio y su tedio.

Sin duda había cierto tono crítico en su voz. Jasper se preguntó qué matrimonio habría visto tan de cerca y le había parecido tan insuficiente. Pero eso no importaba.

–Puede ser –dijo con tono sombrío. Para entonces habían dejado de bailar y la guió hacia un extremo del gran salón de baile. Pero soltarla le costó más trabajo del que esperaba. La deseaba mucho, y eso tendría que haberle horrorizado–. Debo advertirte de que hay dos cosas que nunca seré: ni moderno ni a la moda. En absoluto.

Alice se dio cuenta de que le estaba lanzando una advertencia. La había acorralado contra una de las enormes columnas, y se dijo que era normal el nerviosismo que sentía. Eran nervios y nada más.

–Entonces ¿hay trato? –le preguntó con dulzura–. ¿O vas a seguir gruñendo hasta que salga corriendo en busca de un candidato más dispuesto?

La boca de Jasper se suavizó y Alice distinguió una vez más el destello de arrogancia que le recordaba lo poderoso que era. Se dio cuenta de que no le daba ningún miedo que ella saliera corriendo.

–¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo? –preguntó con su tono aristocrático alzando una ceja–. ¿Gruñir?

Alice levantó los brazos y se los puso sobre el pecho con gesto deliberadamente lento. Lo sintió cálido a su contacto y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por reprimir un escalofrío. Eran los nervios, se repitió. Se trataba de una situación extrema.

–Estamos hablando de un matrimonio de conveniencia –dijo con cierta urgencia, como si así pudiera disipar la creciente oscuridad que parecía cernirse sobre ellos–. Tanto para ti como para mí. No espero que caigas rendido a mis pies mientras recitas fragmentos de _Cu_ _m_ _b_ _r_ _es_ _b_ _o_ _r_ _r_ _ascosa_ _s_.

Jasper ladeó la boca. No era realmente una sonrisa, pero hizo que ella se sintiera absurdamente contenta a pesar de todo.

–Eres muy razonable –murmuró él agarrándole la mano. Y la mantuvo allí, atrapada contra su pecho.

¿Era el corazón de Jasper lo que latía con tanta fuerza… o era su propio pulso?, se preguntó Alice.

–Me siento tentado a pensar que has tenido un buen número de maridos de conveniencia.

–Tú serías el primero –aseguró Alice–. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Si sale bien podría ser el comienzo de una larga lista de maridos provechosos. Podría coleccionarlos y vivir de su incansable apoyo en forma de pensión.

–Qué imagen tan maravillosa –afirmó él con voz acariciadora.

Sin poder evitarlo, Alice pensó en la procreación de herederos y en todas las demás cosas que Jasper hacía parecer apetecibles por el mero hecho de hablar de ellas con aquella voz suya. Y el modo en que la estaba mirando, con aquellos ojos oscuros que ahora despedían fuego, le provocaba una tensión en el pecho.

–Pero vamos a centrarnos en el que tienes delante.

–Muy bien –accedió ella, aunque algo le estaba pasando. No podía apartar la mirada. La mano que Jasper sostenía contra su poderoso pecho deseaba... Alice se sintió mareada–. ¿Significa eso que estamos de acuerdo? ¿Queremos un matrimonio de conveniencia que podemos encargar aquí mismo, en medio del _pal_ _a_ _zz_ _o_ Santina?

Durante un instante Jasper se limitó a mirarla con su rostro marcado y frío y sus remotos ojos grises. Alice se dio cuenta entonces con plena claridad de que era un completo desconocido para ella. Un perfecto desconocido al que acababa de pedir matrimonio en medio de un salón de baile abarrotado, en un país que no era el suyo.

¿Tan loca estaba? Aquello no podía terminar más que en desastre.

–Sí –dijo él–. Estamos de acuerdo. Podemos casarnos en cuanto quieras.

Alice experimentó una vez más una sensación de fatalidad que la sacudió. Estaría mucho mejor con alguien mayor y menos peligroso, pensó con repentino pánico. Alguien a quien pudiera manipular con una sonrisa y que se doblegara a su voluntad. Ese no sería Jasper. Lo sabía tan bien como conocía su propio nombre. Si tuviera algo de sentido común acabaría con aquello en ese mismo instante.

Pero no se movió. No dijo ni una palabra.

–Pareces aterrorizada –Jasper levantó una de sus aristocráticas cejas.

–En absoluto –afirmó ella dejando a un lado la sensación de fatalidad. Era mejor ser práctica, sobre todo dadas sus circunstancias. Ladeó la cabeza de manera incitadora y le miró–. Pero creo que la ocasión merece algo que marque tan importante decisión. ¿Qué te parece un beso?

–¿Un beso? –repitió él con tono sombrío y gruñón–. Esto no es un cuento de hadas, Alice.

En esa ocasión fue ella la que alzó las cejas en frío desafío.

–Entonces no tienes que temer que te transforme en rana –

respondió con ironía.

Jasper torció el gesto, pero sus ojos seguían echando chispas.

–Como desees –murmuró burlándose de ella. O tal vez de los

dos.

Apartó la mano de ella para sostenerle la barbilla con suave

firmeza, como si su boca ya le perteneciera, antes incluso de haberla probado. Y entonces inclinó la cabeza y capturó sus labios.

Fue un beso breve, firme y seguro. Posesivo y exigente. La marcó como a fuego. Alice lo sintió retumbar en las piernas, iluminándola con aquella dulce y terrible electricidad, haciendo que se inclinara hacia él, fascinada y cautiva del carnal misterio de su beso, por el deseo de más... Y entonces Jasper se apartó. Demasiado pronto. Pero entonces Alice recordó quiénes eran y dónde estaban.

Sintió cómo se sonrojaba bajo su fría mirada. Se sintió vulnerable. Expuesta. Jasper le soltó la barbilla y ella se tambaleó hasta apoyarse contra la columna. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano temblorosa a los labios como si fuera una especie de virgen ingenua.

¿Había sucedido de verdad? ¿Acababa de besarla? ¿Estaba de verdad temblando?

Y al mirarla, Jasper Hale, dueño y señor de Whitlock y muy pronto su marido, sonrió finalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tr** **es**

El recuerdo de aquella sonrisa, tan inesperada y curiosamente contagiosa, que iluminaba aquel rostro marcado, fue lo que acompañó a Alice en su camino de regreso a Londres y a la realidad.

Eso y el beso que siempre conseguía hacerla sentir incómodamente acalorada al pensar en él.

Se dijo que se trataba únicamente de sorpresa ante la magnitud de su propia respuesta. No era más que sorpresa al comprobar lo apasionado que era. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser si lo único que había entre ellos era dinero? El dinero de Jasper. Y el cuerpo de Alice, le susurró una voz interior. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que implicaba aquel tipo de acuerdos?

–Aquí están mis datos –le había dicho él con tono profesional en el coche que había mandado llamar para que los llevara a sus respectivos hoteles cuando terminó la fiesta de Bella.

Jasper había escrito unas líneas rápidas en una tarjeta que sacó de algún lado. Alice se descubrió admirando aquella escritura masculina y firme, escudriñándola como si pudiera darle alguna clave respecto al hombre.

Cuando terminó le entregó la tarjeta con la misma mirada oscura de antes, sin asomo ya de sonrisa alguna en su frío rostro. Como si Alice la hubiera imaginado. Empezaba a preguntarse si no habría sido así.

Jasper se negó a aceptar sus datos. Ni siquiera el número del móvil.

–Puede que cuando regreses a Londres y se te haya pasado el efecto del champán real de Santina descubras que ya no quieres seguir con esto después de todo –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

–Siento desilusionarte, pero no estoy bebida.

Aunque sí más ofendida de lo que debería estar dada la situación. Después de todo, Jasper solo estaba tratando de ser cauto, algo que ella misma debería hacer tal vez. Pero en la oscuridad del coche no sintió más que una profunda determinación. Estaba decidida a que aquello ocurriera, porque así debía ser. Sin duda, esa era la única razón.

–Ya veremos –había insistido él con expresión neutra–. No te lo tendré en cuenta si después de pensártelo, decides que debías estar

borracha para sugerir algo así.

Alice se sonrojó y se dijo a sí misma que era por furia. Nada

más.

–No estoy borracha –repitió con firmeza–. Pero puedo fingir que

lo estoy si eso te proporciona la cláusula de escape que obviamente deseas.

–Llámame cuando llegues a Londres –le pidió Jasper, desafiándola con la mirada cuando el coche se detuvo en la puerta del hotel de Alice–. O no lo hagas.

Por supuesto, ella le había llamado nada más llegar, poseída todavía por la misma furia. Lo hizo cuando el avión aterrizó en Heathrow y otra vez cuando llegó a su apartamento. Para demostrar que decía la verdad.

–Oh, Dios mío –dijo en el buzón de voz de Jasper la segunda vez, cuando se sentía a salvo en su casa y poseída por algo peligrosamente parecido a la indignación–. Parece que dos días después y sin ayuda del champán sigo queriendo esta boda, tal y como sospeché que pasaría. Pero quiero que te quede claro que, a diferencia de ti, yo sí te lo tendré en cuenta si cambias de opinión.

Jasper era la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, se recordó con obstinación. Sería rica y además condesa. Todos sus problemas quedarían resueltos. No estaba nada mal para un plan surgido de un único baile.

–Me temo que tengo un asunto urgente del que ocuparme durante lo que queda de semana –había dicho Jasper con aquel tono suyo, frío y aristocrático, cuando finalmente le devolvió las llamadas.

Alice había empezado a creer que tal vez se lo hubiera imaginado todo. Que lo había inventado para no pensar en el dolor de la última traición de Victoria, como hacía cuando era una niña pequeña y se contaba a sí misma cuentos para dormir en sus noches de soledad mientras Victoria estaba por ahí con sus «amigos».

–Me temo que no contaba con la posibilidad de tener una prometida cuando planeé la agenda.

Aquella palabra, «prometida», le provocó a Alice un escalofrío en la espina dorsal y no estaba muy segura de la razón. De lo que estaba segura era de que no quería saberlo.

–¿Estás seguro de que no se trata únicamente de una prueba? –

le preguntó manteniendo un tono ligero.

Sabía que sí. Sabía que Jasper estaba todavía asegurándose de que ella hablaba en serio en aquella pista de baile. Haciendo que se

cuestionara todo lo que había dicho y que finalmente decidiera si aquello era lo que quería. Si él era lo que quería.

Por no mencionar si era lo que quería él. Después de todo, Jasper estaba aportando mucho más a aquel endiablado acuerdo que ella. Era difícil imaginar, estando allí en su apartamento de aquel barrio que dudaba que él siquiera pudiera localizar en el mapa, por qué un hombre como Jasper, nada menos que un conde, había aceptado su propuesta. Tendía que haber muchas condesas en potencia repartidas por el país, independientemente de lo que pensara. No podía ser su única opción, aunque él sí lo fuera para ella.

Odiaba el modo en que la hacía sentirse. Tan... necesitada. Desesperada. Dos cosas que nunca había experimentado con anterioridad con ningún hombre. Y no le gustaba.

Se paseó inquieta por el pequeño aunque práctico apartamento, deslizando la mirada por los detritos de la vida que había deseado desesperadamente llamar suya y de la que en esos momentos deseaba desesperadamente librarse. Todos los libros que había acumulado, que había mantenido apartados de las despreciativas burlas de Victoria. Todos ellos eran un escape, una fantasía, la educación que le había faltado. Sin duda, querer dejar la vida que había construido decía muy poco de su carácter.

–En absoluto –respondió Jasper con frialdad devolviéndola a la conversación–. Pero por supuesto, hace falta un periodo de reflexión e investigación. Te sugiero que lo vivas.

–¿Reflexión e investigación? –repitió. Y luego se rio. Se recordó a sí misma que debía tomárselo a la ligera. Pasó el dedo por el lomo de uno de sus libros favoritos, un clásico en el que había caballeros con título, venganzas y aventuras épicas–. Creo que pronto descubrirás que soy un libro abierto. Escrito con frases sencillas y muy fáciles de leer.

–Pero yo no –replicó Jasper con lo que podría haber sido humor negro si se hubiera tratado de otra persona.

Se hizo una pausa, y Alice se preguntó dónde estaría. En qué lugar estaría manteniendo aquella extraña conversación con una mujer a la que apenas conocía. ¿Estaría ya arrepentido? ¿Lo estaba ella?

¿Por qué no veía con claridad sus sentimientos en lo que se refería a aquella situación y a aquel hombre?

–Tal vez te arrepientas de no haberte tomado esto más en serio, Alice.

–Claro, claro –dijo ella quitándole importancia–. Casarse

precipitadamente, arrepentirse después, etcétera. Te prometo que pensaré en cómo tu dinero puede cambiar mi vida para mejor durante el tiempo que consideres necesario.

–Hazlo –le pidió él por teléfono con tono autoritario.

Y también algo reprobatorio, pensó Alice. Aquello le molestó sin saber por qué.

–Mandaré a buscarte el lunes por la mañana. Hablaremos de los detalles del acuerdo con mis abogados.

–¿Y si yo quiero hablar contigo antes? –le preguntó ella, más para ver qué decía que porque tuviera un deseo loco por verlo. Y en cualquier caso solo estaban a martes. Faltaba mucho para el siguiente lunes. Iba a ser muy difícil tener a su salvador al alcance de la mano y que le resultara al mismo tiempo inalcanzable. Seguir todavía atrapada en medio de su vida y de sus problemas mientras podía rozar con la punta de los dedos una vida más fácil.

Iba a volverse loca.

–Al parecer, eres adicta a dejar mensajes de voz realmente largos –contestó Jasper con suavidad y con cierto tono de reprimenda–. Supongo que no te costará trabajo dejar más si lo consideras necesario.

Alice se quedó cerca de la ventana con el teléfono en la mano mucho después de que hubiera acabado la llamada. Miró hacia la calle con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y muy deprisa, pero no fue capaz de ver nada.

Tal vez se había tomado demasiado en serio lo de construir su propio cuento de hadas. Supuso que se trataba de una reacción común cuando una se encontraba en un palacio de verdad siendo la hermanastra de una Cenicienta de verdad. Y al ver el final feliz de Bella, acompañado de un reino y un príncipe azul, tal vez fuera razonable que ella hubiera conjurado fantasías sobre príncipes modernos que bailaban en palacios. Pero esa era la versión de Walt Disney. Luego estaba la versión más oscura y peligrosa, la de los hermanos Grimm, que tanto tiempo había pasado leyendo cuando era una niña solitaria e ignorada. Recordaba que en esa versión de Cenicienta, los pájaros no cantaban bella melodías, sino que les arrancaban los ojos a las malvadas hermanastras. El famoso zapatito de cristal estaba lleno de sangre. Los bosques de los cuentos de hadas originales eran siempre lugares peligrosos, llenos de lobos y de amenazas, y ella no sabía a qué estaba jugando con un hombre como Jasper.

–Ay, Alice –dijo en voz alta con tono tembloroso en la habitación vacía–. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Era ya muy tarde pero Jasper seguía despierto y mirando las fotografías esparcidas por la cama sobre la que estaba tumbado. Las fotos componían la crónica de la esporádica carrera de Alice como modelo, en colores brillantes y también en blanco y negro. En una salía poniendo morritos, en otra con la mirada entornada. Se las había entregado su equipo de asesores para que las observara.

–Tu futura condesa –le dijo Alistair, el responsable del equipo, con su habitual tono despectivo cuando le entregó la carpeta.

No tendría que haberle gustado el modo en que sonó aquello. No tendría que haber experimentado aquel deseo intenso una vez más, deseándola de muchas maneras en las que no podía permitirse desear nada.

Era increíblemente bella. Pero por supuesto, eso resultaba irrelevante. Él mejor que nadie debería saber que la belleza exterior no aportaba nada. Era consciente de aquella verdad desde muy pequeño. Las cicatrices que tenía ahora en la cara palidecían comparadas con los dañados restos de lo que quedaba de él, y lo sabía muy bien. Los fantasmas lo demostraban. Toda su unidad del ejército. Toda su familia. Nunca olvidaba a ninguno de ellos. Los sentía a todos como profundos y oscuros agujeros en el lugar en el que tendría que tener el corazón.

Sabía perfectamente qué clase de monstruo era.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó inquieto hacia los altos ventanales que daban a Londres, una ciudad que odiaba profundamente pero a la que apenas veía. Solo veía su rostro. Aquella sonrisa desenfadada. La inteligencia de su mirada. El calor de su contacto. Su boca deseable. Sabía que no podía permitirse desear nada tanto.

Un buen hombre no permitiría que aquello ocurriera, por muy tentadora que ella fuera. Un hombre decente habría terminado con la historia en cuanto regresaron a Londres, a la realidad. Tal vez él no fuera ninguna de las dos cosas, pero sabía que una parte de él todavía anhelaba ser lo que tendría que haber sido, lo que nunca había sido. Había una parte de él que todavía soñaba con ser alguien mejor. Si conservara aún algo de humanidad, no permitiría que Alice se encadenara a una criatura tan destruida como él. Ella no sabía lo

que ocurría, pero él sí. Ella solo veía cuentas bancarias y una especie de salvador, pero Jasper sabía que eso suponía solo una mínima parte de lo que obtendría... y de lo que tendría que soportar. Él cargaba con el peso de todas y cada una de las personas que habían estado cerca de él. Sin duda, Alice se merecía algo mejor. Algo mejor que él. Pero no se veía capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Se dijo a sí mismo que ella sabía dónde se metía. O al menos podía sospecharlo. Se iba a casar con un auténtico desconocido por dinero. Se dijo que solo una mujer con muy bajas expectativas podría considerar semejante posibilidad. Se dijo que la suya sería una unión por interés con posibles Beneficios colaterales, pero en la que nunca podría haber sentimientos de ningún tipo.

Era importante dejarlo muy claro desde el principio. Quería un matrimonio en el que hubiera deberes, obligaciones, responsabilidades y reglas. Eso mantendría a raya al monstruo que había en él. Eso reduciría el daño inevitable. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo estaba haciendo porque así era más honesto. No le estaba prometiendo nada. Ella no estaba fingiendo que estuviera enamorada de él. Los dos conseguirían exactamente lo que querían y nada más.

Sin duda así la mantendría al menos a salvo.

El viernes por la noche, Alice vio una foto que no se esperaba de ella en uno de aquellos horribles periódicos sensacionalistas. Salía del brazo de Jasper mientras se dirigían hacia su coche tras la fiesta de Santina. Aquello terminó de cristalizar su escasa convicción de terminar con aquello antes de que empezara. Todos los días había estado a punto de hacerlo. Había decidido que era lo único sensato.

Se quedó mirando la granulada foto durante demasiado tiempo en la cola de la tienda del barrio, como si esperara que divulgara los secretos de su corazón allí mismo. Como si eso fuera posible.

La joven de la foto tenía la cabeza ladeada en gesto incitador mientras miraba el rostro oscuro y peligroso del hombre que tenía al lado. Incluso en aquel periódico barato, Jasper resultaba impresionante. Demasiado incluso. Y para su propia vergüenza, Alice tuvo la impresión de que se parecía demasiado a la cazafortunas que era su madre, una conexión que el propio periódico se encargaba de hacer. Se sonrojó hasta el cuero cabelludo por la vergüenza. Y cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

De lo que de hecho estaba haciendo.

El mundo entero sabría que iba a casarse con Jasper por su dinero, igual que Victoria se había casado con James por lo mismo antes que ella. Y estarían en lo cierto. Le pondrían apodos horribles, como oportunista y cazafortunas. Y estarían en lo cierto. Lo mejor sería rendirse en aquel instante y aceptar que era igual que su madre tras tantos años tratando desesperadamente de evitar parecerse a ella.

Y lo cierto era que no se creía capaz de vivir consigo misma si se convertía en alguien así, fueran cuales fueran sus razones. Salió de la tienda y se dirigió calle abajo hacia su apartamento conteniendo las lágrimas. Estaba hecha un lío, pero se negaba a llorar. Se negaba.

¿De cuántos modos podría traicionarse a sí misma antes de que no quedara nada de ella?

La llamada de teléfono de Benjamin, lo más parecido a un hermano mayor que tenía, solo sirvió para empeorar las cosas. Ralentizó los pasos mientras contestaba e hizo un esfuerzo por adoptar su habitual tono despreocupado. Le costó más trabajo del esperado, pero no quiso pensar en la razón.

–¿Qué estás haciendo con el conde de Whitlock? –le preguntó Benjamin a bocajarro con aquel tono suyo que le recordó a Alice que se preocupaba por ella. Y por todos los Witherdale, como si la preocupación fuera su ocupación principal.

Alice sintió que se le encogía el estómago por la vergüenza y sintió otra oleada de pánico. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarle a la cara si cometía esa locura? Benjamin siempre había querido lo mejor para ella, por extraño que pareciera, teniendo en cuenta las cartas con las que le había tocado jugar y las decisiones que había tomado. Eso supondría una decepción para él, porque era una de las pocas personas a las que ella le había permitido acercarse. Así que a pesar de todo abrió la boca para decirle lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Pero no fue capaz de decirle la verdad. Se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, no podía contárselo a Benjamin ni a nadie que le tuviera cariño porque se sentiría muy triste por ella.

Así que dijo algo superficial sin saber siquiera qué estaba diciendo. ¿Qué más daba? Cuando llegara a casa llamaría a Jasper, pondría fin a aquella locura y nada de eso importaría ya.

–Ten cuidado, Alice –le dijo Benjamin.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta. Como si su hermanastro pudiera ver dentro de ella. Como si lo supiera. Pero no era así, se

recordó. Solo había visto aquella horrible foto, en la que ni siquiera se veían las cicatrices de Jasper, ni mucho menos los colores mercenarios de Alice. Era, en todos los sentidos, una mentira.

–Siempre lo tengo –respondió ella alegremente.

Y aunque no era verdad, lo cierto era que había sobrevivido. Siempre, siempre sobrevivía. Y al final eso era lo importante.

–Es rico y tiene título, Benjamin –dijo interrumpiéndole cuando él trató una vez más de arreglar las cosas en una vida que Alice tenía la sensación que nunca podría arreglarse. Y menos por parte de Benjamin, por mucho que le quisiera. Para ella significaba mucho que aun así lo intentara–. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Aquella pregunta se le quedó rondando por la cabeza después de que ella hubiera evadido sus preguntas y hubiera tratado de tranquilizarle y después de que se hubiera guardado el teléfono en el bolsillo durante lo que quedaba de camino a casa.

El día de abril era frío y gris, y soplaba un viento que hizo sentirse a Alice vacía por dentro. La primavera parecía un cuento de hadas en sí mismo en aquella calle helada de Londres. O al menos una historia imposible. Metió la barbilla en la cálida bufanda de lana y agachó la cabeza para repeler la incesante bofetada de frío. Por eso no vio la figura esbelta y rubia que estaba en la puerta de su edificio con un cigarrillo en la mano y un periódico en la otra hasta que se topó con ella. Cuando lo hizo, dejó escapar un gemido, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Victoria. Por supuesto.

–Eres una caja de sorpresas –dijo Victoria de modo insultante, sentada en una de las sillas de la minúscula cocina de Alice como si estuviera comodísima allí.

Y seguramente lo estaba, pensó Alice. No tener vergüenza evitaba las incomodidades que otras personas podrían sentir en circunstancias similares. Victoria no se había molestado en apagar el cigarrillo antes de entrar, así que seguía fumando cuando señaló el periódico que había abierto sobre la mesa.

–¡Nada menos que un conde! Después de todo, has aprendido algo de tu madre.

–¿Tienes un cheque para mí, Victoria? –preguntó Alice quitándose la bufanda y arrojándola con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la silla vacía–. Porque sé que esto no es una visita de cortesía.

No puede serlo cuando me debes cincuenta mil libras y los intereses aumentan día a día.

Victoria soltó una bocanada de humo.

–No me extraña que no te viera el pelo cuando estuvimos en Santina –continuó como si Alice no hubiera hablado. Como si lo que había hecho no estuviera colgando entre ellas como una pantalla sucia–. Pensé que me estabas evitando, pero estuviste todo el tiempo encerrada con ese noble jugando...

–¿Cómo pudiste? –la interrumpió Alice con sequedad–. Cincuenta mil libras. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Se dijo que su madre parecía de pronto abatida entonces. Pero sabía que era una falsa señal. Victoria no conocía el significado de aquella palabra. Hacía muchos años que Alice había aprendido la verdad sobre su madre.

–Fue un accidente –dijo entonces Victoria como hacía siempre, con aquella voz algo ronca, como si estuviera emocionada.

Pero no lo estaba, se recordó Alice enfadada. No sentía emociones, solo poseía la habilidad de fingirlas.

–Sabes que te lo devolveré, cariño. Solo ha sido una ayudita para recuperarme.

–No me lo vas a devolver –afirmó Alice–. Nunca lo haces.

–Pero da lo mismo, ¿no? –se apresuró a responder Victoria al instante–. Enseguida serás condesa si sabes jugar tus cartas, y entonces ¿qué te importará el dinero? Lo tendrás a raudales.

Victoria no hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular la amargura en el tono de voz, ni mucho menos el brillo avaricioso de sus ojos, idénticos a los de Alice. Odiaba parecerse tanto a aquella mujer. Le horrorizaba que alguien pudiera creer que era como ella, pero lo era.

¿Acaso no lo había demostrado al acercarse a Jasper en la fiesta? Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

–No creo que pienses que después de haberme robado la identidad y de cargarme con una deuda tan grande yo vaya a darte algo de dinero si me caso –aseguró Alice fingiendo incredulidad, cuando lo cierto era que no estaba en absoluto sorprendida.

Victoria se levantó y se acercó al fregadero para tirar la colilla sin preocuparse de que Alice tuviera que limpiarlo.

–Te crié yo sola, Alice –le dijo sin girarse.

Tenía un tono melancólico, casi nostálgico. Y por mucho que ella quisiera pensar lo contrario, era completamente falso.

–Solo tenía dieciocho años cuando te tuve y no fue fácil.

Alice deseó por un momento que su madre fuera otra persona. Alguien que dijera de corazón las cosas que Victoria decía. Aunque solo fuera por una vez.

–¿Tú sola? Pero si siempre había una procesión de hombres entrando y saliendo por la puerta –aseguró Alice con ironía–. Supongo que algunos solo eran tus amantes, pero otros también eran padres amorosos. Supongo que eso es otra manera de decir que estaban casados, ¿no? Como mi propio padre.

–Cualquier otra hija en tu posición estaría un poco más agradecida –continuó Victoria endureciendo un poco la voz–. Tomé las mejores decisiones que pude por ti cuando yo no era más que una niña.

–Victoria, por favor –Alice se rio sin asomo de humor–. Tú nunca has sido una niña.

–Porque no tuve opción –le espetó su madre–. Tenía que ganarme la vida. ¿Cómo te iba a dar de comer si no?

Victoria se dio entonces la vuelta y Alice cruzó la mirada con la de su madre.

–¿Para qué has venido? –le preguntó en tono pausado–. Sé que no vas a pagarme lo que me debes. También sé que ni siquiera vas a disculparte. Entonces, ¿qué diablos quieres?

–¿No puede una madre ir a ver a su propia hija? –preguntó Victoria sin apartar la vista–. Sobre todo cuando lleva días sin contestar al móvil.

–Ya sé cómo va esto –afirmó Alice demasiado cansada como para mostrarse amarga–. Sigues por ahí hasta que dices algo que me hace sentir culpable. Entonces insistes en ese punto y yo termino consolándote por lo que has hecho. Pidiéndote perdón por lo que me has hecho –sacudió la cabeza–. Siempre haces lo mismo.

–Menudos aires te das –dijo Victoria con voz tan dura como su mirada–. Ni que te hubieras convertido ya en condesa. No te olvides de que yo sé quién eres, Alice –señaló hacia el periódico de la mesa–. No somos tan distintas. Aunque yo soy un poco más sincera al respecto.

–Tú no sabes lo que es la sinceridad –le espetó Alice–. Ni siquiera te ha pasado rozando.

Victoria expulsó el aire por la nariz con sonido despectivo.

–Ya veo que estás decidida a poner las cosas difíciles –murmuró como si estuviera tratando de mejorar el infantil comportamiento de Alice con su actitud de mártir–. Quiero que sepas una cosa, Alice.

Te gusta mucho hacerme pasar por la mala, pero esta vez he sido yo la que he venido a buscarte para arreglar las cosas, ¿no es así? Y no me has dado ni la hora.

–Te he dado cincuenta mil libras, mamá. Sin siquiera saberlo. Sin que me las pidieras –contestó ella–.Ya no tengo nada más que darte, y lo digo literalmente. No me queda nada.

No le sorprendió que Victoria se marchara del apartamento. Volvió a agarrar el periódico y se quedó mirando aquella foto tan mentirosa.

Lo que no era ninguna mentira era que Jasper era muy fuerte, muy sólido, y eso quedaba patente incluso en el papel de periódico. Tal vez se debiera a la forma de agarrarla, fuerte y segura. Tenía la sensación de que era la clase de hombre capaz de distinguir a una mujer como ella y de no sentirse especialmente impresionado.

Jasper no le estaba prometiendo felicidad. Le estaba prometiendo seguridad financiera. Y allí sentada, con el olor del cigarrillo de Victoria flotando todavía en el aire, supo que la única felicidad que probablemente conseguiría en la vida consistiría en protegerse de Victoria y de sus juegos. Y lo único que podía garantizarle ese tipo de protección era el dinero. Si era realmente rica no importaría lo que Victoria hiciera, ya no estaría en posición de arruinarle la vida. Ni siquiera tendría acceso a ella.

La idea hizo que se sintiera más libre que nunca. Tal vez era mejor estar sola, como siempre había estado, pero a la vez segura desde el punto de vista económico con alguien que la aceptaría según los términos que establecieran, que estar sola y ser víctima de los complots de su madre. Esa era la razón por la que no había querido pedirle ayuda a Benjamin. Sin duda la habría ayudado, pero Victoria habría vuelto a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿Y cuántas veces podía dejarse ayudar por su hermanastro? Solo podía ser un arreglo temporal. Casarse con Jasper era una solución a largo plazo. Se comprometería de antemano a pagarle las facturas. Y a diferencia de Benjamin, al menos él conseguiría algo a cambio.

Pensó en el arruinado rostro de Jasper y en aquella salvaje llamarada de pasión que la había hecho temblar. El beso exigente que todavía la perseguía. Que la había mantenido despierta y asustada durante toda la semana. Ya tenía claro que con él las cosas no serían fáciles. Podían ser incluso muy difíciles. Había muchos motivos para pensar que así fuera. Eran desconocidos. A primera vista no tenían nada en común. El desastre potencial estaba prácticamente

garantizado. Pero sería distinto a lo que tenía ahora, y al menos contaría con cierta protección. ¿A quién le importaba lo que tuviera que entregar a cambio? No le era ajena la ironía de la elección que estaba haciendo: para escapar de su madre tenía que convertirse en alguien como ella. Tendría que hacer lo único que había prometido que nunca haría.

Pero lo cierto era que estaba cansada de sobrevivir. ¿Y qué importaba lo que la gente pensara? Llevaban años pensando lo peor. Que siguieran así. Sería mejor con Jasper, se dijo.

Tenía que serlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**C** **u** **a** **t** **r** **o**

Cuando acabó la semana de reflexión y de investigación exigida por Jasper y Alice hubo tomado su decisión, todo pareció acelerarse. Alice imaginaba que se encontraría con él el lunes por la mañana para ultimar los detalles, tal como habían dicho. También imaginaba que habría algunos papeles que firmar y varios detalles que discutir. Después de todo, habían accedido a un matrimonio de conveniencia. Una unión basada en el dinero y en los futuros herederos, no en el romanticismo. Sin duda esa era la parte dura, ¿verdad?

Se equivocó de cabo a rabo.

–¿No te has arrepentido entonces? –le preguntó Jasper al teléfono.

Alice sostuvo el teléfono cerca de la oreja y trató de fingir que se sentía cómoda y serena en el asiento de atrás de aquel coche de lujo, pero no era así.

–Si no recuperas la cordura ahora, pronto te verás atrapada con poca esperanza de escapar.

–Deberías considerar dedicarte al marketing si no te funciona eso de hacer de conde –respondió ella tratando de mostrar un poco de ligereza–. Pintas unos escenarios increíbles.

–Quiero que recuerdes que te lo advertí –insistió él con tono grave.

Pero en lo único en que podía pensar era en su mirada fría y gris y el repentino calor de su boca. ¿Qué le pasaba?

–Ya estoy advertida –le aseguró–. Si resultas ser el conde Barbazul, asesino de esposas, no podré culparme más que a mí misma.

–Espero que eso lo tengas claro –dijo él con tono pausado antes de colgar.

Alice sostuvo el teléfono en la mano y se dijo que el corazón le latía con fuerza contra las costillas debido al infernal tráfico de Londres, no por miedo ni por emoción. Se fue preparando durante el resto del trayecto para el impacto de volver a verle, y no para la oleada de desilusión que sintió cuando no fue así.

No estaba allí para recibirla. No estaba y punto. Aquel primer día y todos los días de aquella semana se reunió con un equipo de abogados. Eran al menos ocho, reunidos alrededor de una enorme,

reluciente, antigua y seguramente carísima mesa en el elegante comedor de la moderna casa de Jasper, situada en un vecindario del centro de Londres tan increíblemente rico que parecía como si las fortunas hereditarias colgaran del aire como la fruta madura del árbol de la abundancia.

Alice se había sentido mal vestida en cuanto salió del coche plateado, cuando se detuvo en la entrada. Como si la misma acera rechazara a los que eran como ella. Como si el barrio la estuviera juzgando mientras estaba allí de pie tratando de no boquear, maravillada. Parecía como si las casas de estilo georgiano con impresionantes fachadas que rodeaban la famosa plaza observaran con desprecio sus planes para subir de nivel social.

Sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza. Pero la censura del grupo de abogados no eran imaginaciones suyas.

–Creí que iba a reunirme con Jasper –dijo cuando tomó asiento donde le indicaron sin mucha cortesía.

–Somos el equipo de abogados del conde –dijo el más desaprobatorio de todos desde su posición en la cabecera de la mesa–. Estamos aquí para representar los intereses del conde y, por supuesto, para proteger los suyos, señorita Brandon –concluyó alzando con obvio desprecio su patricia nariz.

Alice sonrió débilmente. Se sentía más expuesta de lo que debería, pero no se lo demostraría a aquellos hombres engreídos y arrogantes.

–No necesita decir mi nombre si le duele la boca al hacerlo – afirmó con dulzura apoyando la rígida espalda contra el asiento–. Pronto seré la condesa.

Supo al instante que aquel comentario cimentaría sin duda la mala opinión que el equipo de abogados ya tenía sobre ella. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y se dijo que era mejor enfrentarse a las miradas de soslayo y a los inevitables juicios de valor desde el principio. Después de todo, el frío recibimiento de la brigada de abogados no era más que una pálida sombra de la reacción que cabía esperar de la prensa. Del mundo. Dirían que era igual que su madre y cosas así.

De modo que se limitó a aceptarlo. Y firmó y firmó.

Había pilas y pilas de documentos. Muchos duplicados. Había contratos que leer cláusula por cláusula y luego responder a las preguntas que surgían de ellas. Sí, entendía el significado de la palabra dependiente. No, no preveía ninguna complicación para

cumplir con la cláusula ocho. Y así eternamente. Había miles de pequeños detalles antes de que el octavo conde de Whitlock pudiera casarse que, al parecer, había que resolver punto por punto. La definición de adulterio. Sus posibles consecuencias. La escolarización de todos los herederos. El pago de las deudas. De las deudas de Alice, para ser exactos.

Se firmaron cheques para la empresa de la tarjeta de crédito de Victoria y para la agencia que le alquilaba a Alice su apartamento. Ella solo tenía que firmar donde le decían y proporcionar la información que le pedían cuando le preguntaban. Como por ejemplo, su historial financiero y personal. Mientras tanto, el ejército que la rodeaba tomaba notas y le pedía documentación adicional. Todo muy práctico y muy frío, pensó Alice el octavo día mientras tomaba el té que siempre tenía en la mano, siempre caliente y siempre acompañado de una tentadora bandeja de pequeñas y perfectas pastas. La constante perfección del té y las pastas le recordaba por qué estaba haciendo aquello cuando la atemorizadora pared de trajes oscuros que la rodeaba hacía que sintiera la tentación de olvidarlo. El té y las pastas representaban la perfecta vida despreocupada que estaba a punto de empezar a vivir. Aquel purgatorio de papeles no era más que la necesaria antesala.

Y aquella forma de enfocar el matrimonio dejaba todas las cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Por qué pasar por los tradicionales problemas del primer año de matrimonio cuando podía lidiarse con todo con anterioridad? Solo había que dejar la sensibilidad en la puerta y todas las posibles causas de fricción entre ella y su futuro esposo de conveniencia quedarían resueltas antes de intercambiar los votos. Alice estaba satisfecha consigo misma por encarar aquella fase de su vida de una forma tan pragmática y fría.

–Tenía la impresión de que los tribunales británicos no veían con buenos ojos los acuerdos prenupciales –dijo en una ocasión mirando la pila de papeles que tenía delante.

–Hay un debate significativo sobre ese asunto en la comunidad de abogados –le espetó el abogado que tenía más cerca.

Alice se limitó a sonreír.

Se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba cuando la llevaron con el médico personal de Jasper y le preguntaron si no le importaba someterse a una batería de pruebas físicas que incluían análisis de sangre y reconocimientos más íntimos. No tuvo que preguntar para qué eran las pruebas porque ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Jasper quería

asegurarse de que fuera fértil y de que no tuviera enfermedades. Quería recibir lo que esperaba por su dinero.

Se dijo con firmeza que no tenía motivos para sentirse vacía por dentro. Se lo decía cada noche cuando estaba a solas en su apartamento, y también cada mañana cuando se sentaba en la parte de atrás de aquel carísimo coche de lujo. Había firmado por aquello. Era lo que buscaba, ¿no?

Finalmente le vio, casi diez días después de pruebas, contratos y explicaciones de causas. Alice cruzó el vestíbulo de techo alto de la elegante mansión de Jasper tras salir de otro día eterno de firmas. Jasper no dijo nada. Estaba de pie en la entrada con forma de arco que daba a la zona de estar. Podría no haberle visto dado lo quieto que estaba. Parecía fundirse con la oscuridad de la habitación que tenía detrás. Pero sintió un extraño escalofrío en la nuca. Se giró y, tal como había sucedido en el salón de baile del palacio de Santina, no vio nada más que su fría mirada gris.

Alice se detuvo sobre sus pasos. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se acercó más a él sin pretenderlo. Entonces se quedó quieta. Jasper seguía en el umbral, mirándola con más gravedad de lo que recordaba. Como si pudiera empequeñecer el mundo únicamente con sus fríos ojos grises.

–Empezaba a preguntarme si no serías producto de mi imaginación –dijo ella soltándose a hablar sin pretenderlo–. Nunca se me ocurrió que hubiera tantos asuntos prácticos que resolver. Pensaba que se pasaba directamente del baile romántico al «fueron felices para siempre», ¿tú no?

Jasper no movió ni un solo músculo. Y sin embargo parecía que se estuviera cerniendo sobre ella.

–¿Te habías convencido de que esto era algo romántico, Alice? –le preguntó con aquel tono oscuro suyo–. En ese caso me temo que te habrás llevado una desilusión.

Alice sonrió. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que si no lo hacía, si mostraba la más mínima confusión o pánico, él daría todo por finalizado. Y no quería que eso ocurriera. Le sorprendió lo mucho que deseaba que no ocurriera.

–Si lo hubiera hecho –dijo con la mayor naturalidad que pudo, como si aquella conversación no le interesara demasiado–, los últimos diez días me habrían curado de espanto. Supongo que ese era el objetivo.

Se hizo otra larga pausa. Jasper apretó los labios. Alice no podía

evitar recordar lo que había sentido al tenerlos sobre los suyos. De pronto pensó en la noche de bodas. ¿La vivirían en el sentido tradicional? ¿Quería que así fuera? ¿Volvería a sentir a aquel hombre pronto? ¿Y dentro de ella? ¿Por qué la perspectiva la dejaba sin aliento?

–Tal vez no te lo parezca –dijo él con un gruñido–. Pero estoy tratando de protegerte a ti tanto como a mí.

–Yo soy la mujer que se acercó a ti en el baile y te pedí si serías tan amable de dejar que me casara contigo por tu dinero –replicó Alice apartando de sí las imágenes de una posible noche de bodas–. No creo que necesite protegerme de ti. Seguramente sí necesitaría protegerme de mí misma y de mi absurdo plan. Y sin embargo, tú quieres seguir adelante, a pesar de que sin duda te han aconsejado que no lo hagas –alzó las cejas–. Tal vez debería preguntarle a tu batallón de abogados si tú necesitas protegerte de mí. Sospecho que me dirían que sí.

Jasper había pensando mucho en aquella mujer. Era un hombre muy ocupado. Iba a Londres lo menos que podía. Odiaba aquella ciudad sucia tanto como su poco respetable hermano la había amado, con su ruido incesante y con todos aquellos ojos que le miraban con compasión. Lo que significaba que tenía que concentrar el mayor volumen posible de trabajo en el escaso tiempo que pasaba allí. Pero le resultaba casi imposible trabajar, porque solo podía pensar en Alice. En el brillo inteligente de sus ojos azules y en la curva de su perversa boca. Aquel cuerpo perfecto y lleno de curvas que aquel día estaba embutido en unos vaqueros y un jersey negro.

Alice le miraba fijamente. Jasper tuvo miedo de que estuviera viendo demasiado. O muy poco. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor. Se iba a casar con él por su dinero y él se iba a casar con ella porque había conseguido hacerle creer que no era el monstruo que sabía que era. Y porque no parecía poder evitar desearla. Tanto que se consumía.

Deseaba que las cosas fueran distintas. Que él fuera distinto. Esperaba que Alice se arrepintiera, como habría hecho cualquier persona en su sano juicio. Y cada día que pasaba sin que lo hiciera, la esperanza crecía en él. Y esa esperanza era más peligrosa y traicionera que cualquier otra cosa. Jasper lo sabía, pero no parecía poder evitarlo.

–Estoy perfectamente protegido –aseguró con más sequedad de la necesaria–. Como habrás imaginado por la cantidad de abogados que han estado presentes en las sesiones, no tengo intención de perder la riqueza de mi familia bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Y menos por una cazafortunas desvergonzada como yo –le dijo ella con aquel tono irónico suyo–. Espero que hayas encontrado satisfactorios los resultados de mis exámenes médicos.

Jasper captó el reproche. Lo percibió a pesar de su tono ligero y su expresión amable.

–¿Esperas que me disculpe? –le preguntó con dulzura.

–En absoluto –afirmó Alice al instante.

Pero Jasper no la creyó. Aunque sonriera de aquel modo suyo que le hacía sentir cosas que no quería sentir. Que no debería permitirse sentir.

–Esta mañana me han mostrado tus informes médicos más relevantes. Permíteme felicitarte por tu buena salud, lord Whitlock.

–Si quieres una disculpa –insistió él más solícito de lo que debería–, no tienes más que pedirla. Puede que te la dé o no te la dé, pero debes saber que no me gusta la actitud pasivo-agresiva.

Jasper no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho al notar cómo ella se sonrojaba.

–Creo que esta es nuestra primera discusión de pareja –jadeó

Alice.

Y Jasper tuvo la impresión de que estaba mucho más enfadada de lo que dejaba entrever. Que escondía muchas cosas bajo aquel exterior duro. Y él quería ver lo que había bajo aquella actitud brusca, bajo su seguridad. Quería verla de verdad. Nunca había deseado algo con tanta fuerza y no sabía qué hacer con ello. Tal vez por eso se apartó del umbral de la puerta y se adentró en el vestíbulo hasta estar cerca de ella. Pero seguía sin ser bastante.

–Ya te he dicho que no me interesan demasiado las máscaras –

se escuchó decir.

–Todos llevamos máscaras, Jasper –replicó ella–. Algunos tenemos más razones que otros para llevarlas, pero lo máximo que puedes esperar es que la gente intente ser sincera contigo a pesar de lo que traten de ocultar. En caso contrario, tal vez tengas que explicar la razón de tu propia máscara.

Jasper no quería hablar de máscaras, y menos de la suya. Los ojos azules de Alice parecían oscurecerse cuanto más se acercaba a ella, y una vez más sintió la urgente necesidad de hundir las manos

en su corto y alborotado cabello rubio y juntar la boca con la suya.

La deseaba. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por ello desde aquella noche en el palacio de Santina. Y seguía igual de furioso. Se preguntó qué mostraría exactamente su cara, porque entonces Alice tragó saliva y tuvo la sensación de que estaba forzando una vez más la sonrisa.

–Estoy hablando en modo figurado, por supuesto –afirmó ella con voz pausada.

Mentía. Jasper estaba seguro de ello. Y lo peor era que no le importaba. Quería que Alice participara de aquel baile, de aquella ilusión.

Quería acercarse más y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Quería quitarle la ropa y comprobar la perfección de sus curvas con las palmas de las manos. Pero se contentó con el más leve roce, con la leve caricia de un dedo recorriendo el sonrojo de su mejilla. Sintió cómo ella se estremecía ligeramente y se lo tomó como un oscuro triunfo.

–Entonces ¿eso es lo que puedo esperar de ti, Alice? –le preguntó en voz baja–. ¿Sinceridad?

–Por supuesto –afirmó ella en un susurro sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Jasper deseaba que aquello significara algo más. Alice lo trataba como a un hombre, no como a un monstruo, y se dio cuenta de que aquello era más peligroso que todas las mujeres que habían reculado horrorizadas al verle. Se habían equivocado al pensar que eran las cicatrices lo que le hacía monstruoso. Pero Alice corría el riesgo de averiguar la verdad.

No tendría que haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Debería acabar con todo en aquel instante.

Y sin embargo le deslizó el dedo por la mejilla y fingió que todo iba bien.

–Estoy segura de que lo he firmado en algún momento –aseguró ella burlona–. Y por triplicado.

Alice Brandon se casó con Jasper Hale, el octavo conde de Whitlock, un hombre al que creía conocer menos que cuando le vio por primera vez. Era un día gris de primavera, húmedo y oscuro, del mismo color que sus fríos ojos.

Habían pasado tres semanas y media justas desde el día que le

conoció en la fiesta de anuncio de compromiso de Bella en el palacio real de Santina. Se puso un vestido azul medianoche, como el cielo estrellado del norte, tan lejano de aquella rápida y discreta ceremonia en la oficina de registro de Londres. Era el vestido menos nupcial que había encontrado en el armario, tras declinar numerosas ofertas del equipo de Jasper para buscarle algo más adecuado para la ocasión. Alice estaba decidida a casarse al menos con un vestido que fuera completamente suyo. Nada más lo sería cuando aquel día tocara a su fin.

Jasper llevaba otro de sus maravillosos trajes hechos a medida, en un tono oscuro a juego con la feroz expresión de su cara marcada. El traje se ajustaba a los duros ángulos del cuerpo y gritaba a los cuatro vientos quién era: el cabeza de familia de un gran apellido impregnado de riqueza y privilegios. Y más que eso, era también un duro soldado. Se notaba en el modo en que permanecía quieto y seguro. En el modo en que sus ojos la miraban, exigentes y retadores.

Alice no apartó la vista. Apenas escuchó las palabras que pronunció el juez, apenas se fijó en la presencia de los dos miembros del equipo de asesores de Jasper que actuaron como testigos. Pero sí era consciente de él, de Jasper, más que de nada en toda su vida. Vio todas sus cicatrices, vio la línea dura de su boca y entendió que aquel era un acto irrevocable. Que ocurriera lo que ocurriera a partir de aquel día, nunca se libraría de aquel hombre.

Supuso que debería estar aterrorizada, pero no lo estaba. Y eso sí que la aterrorizaba.

Como si lo hubiera percibido, Jasper curvó ligeramente los labios cuando pronunció las palabras necesarias.

–Declaro solemnemente que no hay ningún impedimento legal por el que yo…

Jasper entonó entonces su nombre completo, con todos los nombres innecesarios del medio, los mismos que los abogados habían insistido que ella se aprendiera en el orden correcto. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella. La desafiaban, pensó Alice. La retaban a dejarse llevar por el miedo y poner fin a aquella situación al instante.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Durante un instante sintió una punzada de pánico y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta.

Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a aspirar con fuerza el aire mientras

Jasper seguía hablando.

–… no pueda unirme en matrimonio a Mary Alice. –afirmó

poniendo fin a su parte de la declaración.

Sus ojos oscuros decían algo completamente distinto, algo que a

Alice le daba miedo traducir.

Alice repitió las palabras, esta vez dirigidas a él, y sintió cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas y se le volvían pesados los senos. Todo su cuerpo estaba frenético. Le temblaban las piernas.

Nada de aquello debería importarle, ni lo que sentía ni la dificultad que encontraba para respirar, pero así era. De pronto todo le importaba. La expresión deliberadamente neutra de los testigos. El tono imparcial y desinteresado del juez. La sala desnuda, que más bien era una oficina sin damas de honor, flores, música ni familia. Nada que pudiera convertir aquella boda en un evento alegre y no en un frío intercambio. Aquello era lo último que quería, le gritó una voz en medio del silencio de su mente. Iba en contra de todas las promesas que se hizo a sí misma cuando era más joven. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cincuenta mil libras tarde.

Y entonces pronunció el resto de los votos, aquellas palabras antiguas y tradicionales que tantas novias habían dicho antes que ella en catedrales, iglesias, mansiones y en oficinas de registro como aquella, muchas llenas de amor, esperanza y un amplio espectro de emociones que ella no esperaba vivir ya nunca. Una parte de su ser lo lamentaba, pero otra se sentía exultante. Se encontraba dividida.

Unieron las manos. Alice sintió el tirón, la descarga. Le preocupó que Jasper se diera cuenta de que estaba temblando, pero cuando miró hacia sus manos juntas como las de una pareja de verdad no vio la prueba de que estaba temblando. Solo lo sentía por dentro.

Jasper habló entonces. Dijo «te tomo por esposa» con voz ronca y luego le deslizó el anillo en el dedo. Alice no fue capaz siquiera de mirarlo. Solo podía mirarle a él.

Jasper le había dicho con el mismo tono de voz que pronto se vería atrapada sin esperanza de escapatoria, y ahora veía que las puertas de la trampa se cerraban a su alrededor. Lo que significaba aquel matrimonio sin amor. A lo que había renunciado. Pero estaría a salvo, se repitió como una especie de cántico. Sería libre. Se dijo que había cosas mejores que el amor, la esperanza y sentimientos que no tenían cabida en acuerdos prácticos como aquel.

Pero no apartó la mirada de él. Siguió mirándole aceptando su desafío, lanzándole el suyo propio sin poder evitarlo y sin saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba haciendo.

«Casarme con él», pensó con cierto humor negro. Lo que estaba haciendo era casarse con él.

–Pongo a las personas aquí presentes por testigo de que yo, Mary Alice, te tomo por esposo –dijo pronunciando aquella frase antigua con voz temblorosa para su propio asombro.

Se dio cuenta de que se debía a la palabra «esposo». No estaba preparada para pronunciarla. Le puso en el dedo el anillo que le habían dado con anterioridad, y entonces todo acabó.

Ya estaba hecho.

Se estremeció ligeramente cuando el juez dijo «marido y mujer», como si hubiera olvidado que se trataba de ellos, que eso eran ya: marido y mujer. Se sintió algo mareada, como si hubiera tomado demasiado champán, cuando lo cierto era que no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que bebió.

–Puede besar a la novia –dijo entonces el juez devolviendo a

Alice a la realidad. A su boda.

Sonrió mirando a Jasper, y le resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba. Mucho más. Sin embargo, Jasper no le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía la mirada dura y firme. Alice esperaba recibir otro beso breve y apasionado como el del palacio. Sintió el calor que la recorría al pensarlo. Deseaba aquel beso.

Jasper le puso una mano en la mejilla, capturándola con facilidad. Durante un instante sólo existió aquella mirada implacable de sus ojos, y luego su boca descendió sobre la de ella.

Y entonces solo hubo fuego.

Aquella boca perfecta exigía que se abriera a él, que se rindiera, que se lanzara sin pensar a aquella danza de fuego y deseo.

Para cuando pensó que no debería permitirlo, que debería tratar de evitar aquello que no podía controlar ni negar, Jasper se apartó.

Pero todavía tenía la mano en su mejilla como si la estuviera marcando a fuego. Y a ella le encantaba. Aquella certeza la atravesó como una oleada de calor y dejó escapar un suspiro que trató de disfrazar de respiración normal.

Se giraron para firmar el acta y Alice aprovechó la oportunidad para recomponerse. No sabía por qué le fascinaba tanto aquel hombre. Su marido. No sabía por qué tenía un efecto tan poderoso sobre ella. Pero lo que sí sabía sin ninguna duda era que los papeles que había firmado no le permitían aquello. Una cosa era casarse con alguien por su dinero. Eso era una decisión fría y práctica. Y otra era desearle de aquel modo. ¿Qué sería de ella si sucumbía a aquel

deseo? ¿Qué clase de estúpida se casaba con un hombre por razones mercenarias y luego sentía algo por su marido? Y lo que era peor todavía, ¿qué diría Jasper si ella le confesara que pensaba que había cometido un error, que quería acercarse a él de otro modo? ¿Qué haría si le dijera que quería que se conocieran mejor? Se estremeció al imaginar la expresión de su adusto rostro.

¿Cómo la miraría si admitía que le gustaría que aquella fuera una historia romántica después de todo?

Pensó que era una idiota y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Y entonces miró a aquel marido que al verla nunca vería nada más que el precio que le había costado. Había vuelto a subir la guardia. El amago de sonrisa de sus labios no era ya más que un recuerdo, lo veía con la misma claridad que si se hubiera puesto un casco y una armadura en la cara. Estaba una vez más rígido y en guardia, con la mirada fría y vacía. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando se había acercado a él en el palacio de Santina. Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando. Esperando el duro rechazo que seguramente había aprendido a esperar. A que ella le demostrara una vez más que era el monstruo que creía ser.

Le había dicho que pronto se vería atrapada sin posibilidad de escapatoria porque pensaba que él era lo que ella temía, y no las ataduras del acuerdo al que habían llegado.

Alice no podía tolerarlo. No quería aumentar el sufrimiento de aquel hombre. Solo eran unas cicatrices, y sin embargo estaba claro que le habían tratado de una forma terrible a causa de ellas. No podía tolerarlo, así que sonrió. Esta vez le resultó fácil. Volvió a tomarle la mano como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, y supuso que así era ahora. Y lo sería mientras durara aquel pacto endiablado que habían firmado. Hizo caso omiso a la oscuridad de su mirada. Ignoró la oleada de pánico que amenazó con atravesarla, porque nada de aquello era lo que ella había deseado en el pasado, y sabía que lo que hiciera en aquel momento marcaría su matrimonio.

Sonrió mirando las firmas y luego le miró a él. Y se rio.

–Vaya, mira esto –dijo llevándose llevar por su propia y repentina alegría–. Soy una condesa de verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

**C** **i** **n** **co**

–Han recogido tus cosas y las han sacado del apartamento –dijo Jasper con un gruñido, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos–. Tal y como dijimos.

El amplio y confortable asiento trasero del sedán plateado parecía más pequeño con Jasper dentro. Se colocó en su lado del asiento con las largas piernas ocupando todo el espacio que tenían delante. Su enorme cuerpo parecía cernirse sobre ella, aunque Alice sabía que no se estaba moviendo. No le hacía falta moverse para ocupar todo el aire y todo el espacio. Exudaba tanto poder que no podía contenerlo dentro del cuerpo.

Jasper la miró deslizándole aquellos ojos oscuros por el rostro como una caricia. Como la caricia que todavía podía sentir, que le había acelerado el pulso y la había dejado sin aliento.

–Estupendo –respondió forzando la sonrisa.

Hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y luego le miró como si no hubiera sucedido nada irrevocable. Cualquier podía dejarse llevar durante una boda. Ella no era ninguna máquina, después de todo. Tenía sentimientos. Deseaba que las cosas fueran distintas entre ellos.

De pronto sintió que su sonrisa era menos forzada.

–Nunca me he mudado a ninguna parte sin tener que pasarme día y noche guardando cosas en cajas –dijo con tono ligero para disipar la tensión que había entre ellos–. Nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera suceder mientras estuviera haciendo otra cosa. El dinero facilita mucho las cosas, ¿verdad?

La sombra de algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzó por la dura boca de Jasper.

–Tiene su utilidad –reconoció con voz grave alzando una de sus aristocráticas cejas–. A mí me ha llevado hasta ti.

–Dios mío, lord Whitlock –dijo Alice con dulzura manteniendo un tono coqueto–. ¿Se te ha subido la ceremonia a la cabeza? ¿Crees que esta es una historia romántica?

Disfrutó mucho lanzándole sus propias palabras contra él. Sobre todo después de lo que había sentido durante toda la mañana.

Los oscuros ojos de Jasper se iluminaron con un brillo puramente masculino, y la miraron de un modo tan audaz que a Alice le dio un vuelco al corazón. Pero entonces Jasper apartó la mirada y dirigió toda

su atención al móvil que le sonaba en el bolsillo. Alice se dijo a sí misma que era un alivio. No quería formar parte de aquel remolino de sensaciones que no podía empezar a entender. Todo era demasiado grande y demasiado peligroso.

Jasper habló por el móvil con su habitual tono seguro y ella miró por la ventanilla hacia las calles de Londres. Todo iba a salir bien. Por supuesto que sí. Ya era todo real, la fantasía más absurda que había imaginado camino de la fiesta de anuncio de compromiso de su hermanastra favorita con un príncipe estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Estaba casada con un conde. Era condesa. Recordó las advertencias que le había hecho mientras bailaban en el palacio de Santina. Que no era moderno. Y que no tenía la mente abierta, si no recordaba mal. Pero ¿qué más daba eso? Era un hombre importante. Y muy ocupado, a juzgar por la conversación que estaba manteniendo. Ella también estaría ocupada muy pronto haciendo uso por todo Londres de la generosa cantidad mensual que Jasper iba a depositar en una cuenta a su nombre. Ya no tendría que buscar trabajos temporales para poder pagar el alquiler. Aquellos días habían terminado.

Ahora podría circular con una tarjeta de crédito en la mano sin más preocupación que arreglarse para su próxima cita para almorzar. Podría convertirse incluso en una de las protagonistas del circuito Benjaminéfico de Londres, asistiendo a bailes con fabulosos vestidos y envidiables joyas y provocando en los periodistas palabras de halago por su magnífica labor solidaria. Era una nueva rica que se había casado con un hombre con pedigrí. Podía escoger la vida que quisiera. Comprarla.

Y solo se relacionaría con su marido en las escasas ocasiones en las que se cruzaran sus caminos. Y teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre muy ocupado y muy rico, eso sucedería cada vez con menos frecuencia. Así funcionaban aquel tipo de matrimonio por muy poco moderno que pretendiera ser Jasper.

Alice cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y solo entonces recordó que ahora llevaba un anillo en el dedo antes desnudo. Bajó la vista hacia la mano y se fijó por primera vez en el anillo que Jasper le había puesto en el dedo. Era impresionante. Como todo lo que había visto de él, desde los trajes hasta el coche pasando por la maravillosa casa. Por supuesto que el anillo era precioso. Estaba claro que tenía un gusto exquisito. Alice sabía que era demasiado bueno para alguien como ella, pero se concentró en el anillo para no seguir pensando en ello.

Un gran zafiro cuadrado de color azul oscuro se alzaba sobre una cama de diamantes y platino. Un círculo de diamantes rodeaba la piedra azul, mientras que había otros dos de mayor tamaño, uno a cada lado.

–Te queda muy bien –aseguró Jasper al ver cómo movía la mano.

–Es precioso –susurró ella incapaz de mirarle. Tenía miedo de que viera en sus ojos el deseo que sentía.

–Era de mi abuela.

Hubo algo en su tono de voz, algo parecido a una emoción. Alice no supo cómo responder a ello. No sabía por qué quería hacerlo, pero sintió la necesidad de ser protectora con él.

–Me alegro de que por fin lo vuelva a llevar alguien –concluyó

Jasper.

–¿Tienes también el anillo de tu madre? –preguntó Alice sin

pensar que tal vez pudiera ser una pregunta impertinente. O al menos indiscreta. Su única intención era hablar de algo, pero el silencio hizo que mirara hacia él. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido–. Lo siento.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

–Mi madre le dio sus anillos de boda a mi hermano mayor –dijo tras un instante con voz pausada. Y distante–. Tenían unos gustos parecidos. Los míos son más cercanos a los de mi abuela, a los del lado paterno de la familia.

Alice tuvo la sensación de que estaba escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. Pero ella se concentró en la palabra más importante.

–¿Tenían?

–Ambos murieron hace tiempo –dijo Jasper con naturalidad. Cualquier emoción que podría haber sentido, había

desaparecido, oculta bajo las cicatrices. Se movió un poco en el asiento, girándose para mirarla mejor. Su boca apretada desanimó a Alice de hacer más comentarios.

–¿Crees que es momento para hablar de nuestros pasados, Alice? Ya estamos casados. Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo como está.

Alice sintió una especie de amenaza flotando en el confinado aire del asiento trasero. Pero la ignoró.

–Insisto en que me hables de tus anteriores amantes –afirmó con rotundidad. Sentía que tenía que disipar la extraña tensión que parecía cernirse sobre ellos, oscura como la noche–. De todas ellas. Quiero saberlo todo, así si nos encontramos con alguna en algún momento tendré acceso a los detalles prohibidos mientras finjo ser

educada.

–Me sorprende que des por hecho que mis anteriores amantes son la clase de personas con las que podríamos encontrarnos – aseguró Jasper con tono irónico–. No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado.

–Y en cambio, tú no muestras ningún interés por los míos – Alice sacudió la cabeza–. Eso no es en absoluto halagador.

Jasper alzó una ceja.

–Mi interés por tus antiguos amantes es directamente proporcional a tus informes médicos –afirmó–. Si no hubieran sido impolutos, estaríamos manteniendo una conversación muy distinta.

En un matrimonio distinto, pensó Alice mirándole de reojo. Se sintió tentada a odiarle por aquel comentario, pero Jasper solo estaba siendo práctico. Depresiva e insultantemente práctico.

–Yo me siento definitivamente insultada –aseguró–. Y no por los informes médicos. Se trata del nivel adecuado de celos coquetos, Jasper. Me hace falta un poco. Es una cuestión de educación.

Jasper se la quedó mirando hasta que la sonrisa se le desvaneció un poco. Entonces extendió la mano con gesto lento pero seguro hasta deslizarle el pulgar por la mandíbula y por la curva de los labios. Alice experimentó una dulce espiral de fuego.

–Te esfuerzas mucho por ser provocativa –murmuró mirándola fijamente–. ¿Y si muerdo el anzuelo, Alice?

Ella dejó escapar el aire de forma entrecortada. Le resultaba más difícil recomponerse de lo que esperaba, y además Jasper seguía deslizándole el dedo por la piel.

–Entonces me preguntaría por qué es tan fácil provocarte –

respondió ella con voz tan entrecortada como la respiración.

–Como buen caballero, daré por hecho que estás completamente intacta –afirmó dejando caer la mano sobre su duro muslo–. Por educación, por supuesto –concluyó alzando otra vez una ceja en gesto burlón.

–Los caballeros y sus vírgenes –protestó Alice como si hubiera hablado de aquel mismo tema hacía años y ya le hubiera aburrido–. Los hombres tenéis muchas fantasías.

–Se trata más bien de una cuestión de ego frágil –respondió Jasper con los ojos brillantes–. Creo que encontrarás la historia del mundo mucho más fácil de entender si la ves a través del filtro de la inseguridad masculina.

–Eso es sin duda cierto en mi historia personal –murmuró Alice

con ironía.

–Eres una novia virgen –le recordó él con aquel tono sedoso suyo–. No tienes historia personal. Trata de fingirlo.

Alice apretó los labios y apartó la vista para disimular la repentina necesidad de soltar una indecorosa carcajada. Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Sentía un cierto calor interior que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo y que era mucho más peligroso. Prometía cosas que más le valía borrar del vocabulario de aquel matrimonio. Volvió a repetirse que era mejor no tener esperanza.

Alice tardó unos segundos en fijarse en lo que estaba viendo por la ventanilla. Parpadeó. Las congestionadas calles de la ciudad habían dado paso a la autopista en dirección opuesta a la casa de los Whitlock, situada en una histórica plaza del centro de Londres.

–¿Por qué estamos en la autopista? –preguntó asombrada.

Jasper se limitó a mirarla cuando se giró hacia él. Tenía una expresión indescifrable y la boca de nuevo firmemente apretada. Alice sintió un leve escalofrío en la base de la nuca y contuvo un estremecimiento.

–La casa de Londres no es mi primera residencia –aseguró con tono neutro–. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión Whitlock. Volaremos hoy a Escocia.

–La mansión Whitlock… –repitió Alice mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Recordaba vagamente estar tomando el té, tratando de permanecer alerta, cuando uno de los abogados mencionó «la mansión escocesa». Pero no dijo dónde estaba. Escocia era un lugar grande y variado, como recordaba por el caótico viaje que había hecho a Aberdeen cuando era joven con sus amigos. Era una tierra vacía, pensó con un escalofrío, un trozo situado en la parte superior del mapa del Reino Unido, lleno de lagos helados, acentos imposibles y ruinas antiguas desperdigadas a lo largo del desolado paisaje. Por otro lado, estaba la hermosa y elegante ciudad de Edimburgo, o la alegre y bulliciosa Glasgow. Ninguna de ellas podía competir con Londres, por supuesto, pero estaba segura de que encontraría la manera de divertirse.

–¿Escocia? –repitió para asegurarse de que había oído bien.

–Las Tierras Altas escocesas –la corrigió Jasper.

Aquello puso fin a sus esperanzas de tener algo parecido a una decente vida nocturna. O de ir de compras a tiendas dignas de su nuevo rango. O de divertirse de algún modo que no fuera con las

gaitas y las faldas escocesas.

–Es un sitio precioso –afirmó Jasper.

–Y remoto –murmuró ella. Le bailaban en la cabeza imágenes de áridas montañas, lagos aislados, interminables campos de brezo y poco más–. Extremadamente remoto.

Jasper se limitó a mirarla sin moverse prácticamente, a excepción de su perversa ceja izquierda, que se alzó inexorablemente. Alice pensó que lo había hecho deliberadamente, que había esperado a llegar a aquel punto antes de decirle siquiera que era una posibilidad.

–Jasper –jadeó aterrorizada–, ¡no puedo vivir en las Tierras Altas escocesas! Sería como vivir en la superficie de la luna.

Jasper se puso algo tenso.

–Es nuestro lugar de origen –aseguró con voz pausada–. Es mi hogar.

–¡Debes estar loco! –exclamó ella señalándose a sí misma–. No estoy hecha para la vida de campo, Jasper. Nunca he vivido fuera de la ciudad y no tengo intención de empezar a hacerlo ahora, y menos cuando tienes esa preciosa casa en Londres.

–Desafortunadamente –afirmó Jasper con frialdad–, esto no es negociable.

Alice sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Fuerte. Se puso blanca al sentir aquel golpe de realidad.

–Firmaste un acuerdo en el que se decía que vivirías donde yo viviera hasta que los hijos que podamos tener estén en edad escolar – aseguró Jasper con su tono frío, como si solo estuviera constatando un hecho–. Te prometí que no te presionaría para que cumplieras la parte física de nuestro acuerdo y mantendré la promesa.

Alice sintió su voz como otra bofetada, tan fría y firme cuando ella estaba tratando de evitar hacerse añicos.

–No tengo problema en que vivamos separados en el futuro si eso es lo que quieres, pero no antes de que se solucione la cuestión de los herederos. Y te pido disculpas si esto te produce inquietud, pero hasta que eso suceda viviremos en la mansión Whitlock. Viajaremos ocasionalmente a Glasgow e incluso a Londres.

A Alice se la pasaron entonces varias cosas por la cabeza y se sintió algo mareada. Tenía ganas de llorar y pensaba que si dejaba de apretar los puños, las manos le temblarían descontroladamente.

Y eso no era nada comparado con la tormenta que se había desencadenado en su interior.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado la verdad sobre aquella relación?

¿Cómo podía haber intentado proteger a aquel hombre, tratar de evitar que resultara herido, cuando tendría que haber sabido que él no haría lo mismo? ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Aquella era una unión fría y calculada, no un matrimonio por amor. Ni siquiera eran pareja, apenas se conocían. ¿Por qué había permitido que se le olvidara aunque fuera por un instante?

¿Por qué había una parte de ella que todavía quería que las cosas fueran distintas, aunque sabía muy bien que nunca podrían serlo?

Jasper no quería tenerla cerca constantemente por una cuestión de sentimientos, eso habría sido comprensible aunque le resultara agobiante. No, quería tenerla confinada por la razón más antigua del mundo: porque quería asegurarse de que los hijos que nacieran fueran suyos, y no pensaba fiarse de la palabra de Alice en aquel aspecto ni en ningún otro, porque eran unos completos desconocidos. Y ella no tenía derecho a quejarse al respecto, ni tampoco por el hecho de que se la estuviera llevando a Escocia, porque este era el acuerdo. Esto era lo que había firmado. Ella tenía acceso a su dinero y él tomaba las decisiones.

No había imaginado lo difícil que sería aceptar aquellas decisiones. Se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. ¿Qué esperaba?

–¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? –le preguntó. No le sorprendió que su voz le sonara desconocida. Lejana. Desesperada. No le miró, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Jasper seguía ocupando el doble del espacio que tendría que haber ocupado.

–Puedes marcharte cuando quieras –respondió Jasper con tono neutro.

Alice se dio cuenta de que no parecía preocupado ante la posibilidad.

–Pero debo recordarte que si escoges hacerlo, te marcharás con lo mismo que aportaste al matrimonio. Tu deuda habrá quedado saldada, pero en vez de deberle cincuenta mil libras más los intereses a la tarjeta de crédito me los deberás a mí.

La perspectiva no sonaba alentadora.

–Ya que lo dices, prefiero tratar con el usurero institucional –

consiguió decir Alice.

–Como quieras –replicó Jasper con su tono habitual–. Solo tienes que decirlo y pondremos fin a este acuerdo ahora mismo.

Alice quería hacerlo. Lo deseaba con toda su alma. Pero eso

sería desvestir a un santo para vestir a otro, así que no dijo nada.

Por su parte, Jasper se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, como haría cualquier hombre rico que no tuviera que tomar decisiones de aquel tipo. Entonces sacó el móvil otra vez y empezó a leer sus mensajes. Librándose así de fácilmente de ella. Dejándola a solas en su lucha por evitar que se le cayeran las lágrimas. Por evitar bajarse en aquel momento del coche. Por mantenerse allí sentada dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, como siempre, de lo que había hecho.

Era más de medianoche y Jasper estaba a cierta distancia de la mansión, que se alzaba entre el bosque y el lago que separaba la hacienda Whitlock de las montañas que dominaban el terreno durante el día. Podía sentirlas en la quietud de la noche, grandes masas cerniéndose sobre la tierra mientras un ligero viento se movía se estremecía entre los árboles.

Amaba aquella tierra. La amaba con una desesperación y una firmeza sin parangón. Sentía aquel amor como un hecho, una verdad tan relevante como su propia existencia. Se llenó los pulmones de aire y sintió la tierra firme bajo los pies. Recordaba muy bien su primera infancia en aquellos bosques. El territorio de los Whitlock ocupaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Había pasado muchas horas con su querido padre recorriendo juntos aquella tierra, en los años felices antes de su muerte, disfrutando en silencio cada paso que daban sobre la nieve fresca en invierno, o deteniéndose para admirar el brillante tojo amarillo en primavera.

Aquellos fueron los días más felices de su vida. Antes de que averiguara la verdad sobre el resto de la familia y lo poco que le querían. Antes de perder todo lo que le importaba, en el ejército.

Deslizó la mirada hacia el bosque, oscuro como la tinta, que le rodeaba y hacia la noche plagada de estrellas. Miró un instante hacia la ventana todavía iluminada de la habitación de la condesa, la que una vez ocupó su madre. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su reacia esposa en aquella habitación que él había evitado durante tantos años, desde la muerte de su madre. Se preguntó si Alice le perdonaría alguna vez por haberla arrastrado a ella, tan urbanita y sofisticada, a un lugar que debía parecerle el más remoto del mundo, situado a mil kilómetros de ninguna parte.

Se preguntó por qué le importaba. No se había casado con ella para complacerla. Más bien lo contrario, se había casado para

complacerse a sí mismo. No se sentía cómodo en absoluto con la idea de que uno de ellos dependiera del otro.

Dejó a un lado aquellos incómodos pensamientos y se centró en el ala este del mansión. O en lo que quedaba de ella.

–Qué curioso que hayas olvidado mencionar esto cuando hablaste de tu mansión –le había dicho Alice con aquel tono suyo al bajarse del coche y fruncir el ceño–. Tendrías que haber dicho que se trata de parte de una mansión. Tal vez quieras facilitarle esa parte de información a tus futuras esposas antes de presentarles la ruina a la que tendrán que llamar hogar.

–Me alegra ver que has recuperado el ánimo –replicó Jasper en el mismo tono irónico–. Y también tu lengua ácida.

–Espero que el tejado aguante –continuó ella con el mismo tono duro–. He olvidado traer la caja de herramientas.

Para él no era ninguna ruina, pensó curvando ligeramente los labios al recordar sus palabras. Y no lo sería hasta que la última piedra se convirtiera en polvo. Sin embargo, no podía discutir su opinión. Se habían levantado ya los andamios, pero no se podía negar que todo el ala de la mansión era una sombra de lo que fue. Tantos siglos desaparecidos en una noche. Objetos de arte valiosísimos, por no hablar de los mejores recuerdos de Jasper, tumbado en la gruesa alfombra del despacho de su padre, cerca de la chimenea, leyendo mientras él trabajaba en el amplio escritorio que dominaba la pared del fondo. Todo aquello se había convertido en ceniza que se desperdigó con el viento hacia el bosque.

Volvió a prometer una vez más que lo reconstruiría. Haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Algo tenía que andar mal dentro de él, porque no era capaz de llorar la que sin duda debía considerarse la mayor pérdida del incendio: la de su hermano Peter. Tal ver era más monstruoso de lo que imaginaba, pero al mirar los oscuros restos de la mansión... no sintió nada. Su hermano estaba borracho, como de costumbre, y actuó con la misma inconsciencia de siempre. Los investigadores le aseguraron que no sufrió ningún dolor, que no se enteraba de nada mientras el ala de la mansión ardía a su alrededor, en llamas que se lo llevaron con él y convirtieron a Jasper en señor de lo que quedaba. Seguramente era un consuelo, pero no se veía capaz de llorar la vida malgastada de su hermano como debería hacerlo.

Tal vez se debiera, reflexionó mientras se limitaba a mirar el máximo exponente de la inconsciencia de su hermano, a que había

lamentado desde que podía recordar el modo en que Peter había malgastado su vida. Lo había presenciado todo: el declive gradual, el comportamiento cada vez más inconsciente. Había sido un recordatorio particularmente desagradable de la espiral alcohólica de su madre, que había terminado en un ataque mortal provocado por la bebida.

Apartó de sí aquellos desagradables recuerdos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del grueso abrigo. Empezó a andar de nuevo, esta vez hacia la mansión y hacia la cama. Sus pasos resonaron con fuerza en la quietud de la noche. Su respiración formaba nubes de vaho delante de la cara, que desaparecían al instante.

Dirigió una vez más la vista hacia aquella ventana, todavía iluminada. Alice se había casado aquel día con él y luego le había mirado como el monstruo que él sabía que era, cuando borró de un plumazo sus esperanzas de vivir en Londres.

–Me volveré loca en el campo –le había dicho cuando estuvieron a bordo de su avión privado rumbo al norte.

Estaba allí sentada con el cuerpo rígido, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no reaccionar. Jasper, a su pesar, se sintió impresionado.

–Dijiste que has pasado toda tu vida en la ciudad –le replicó sin apartar la mirada del periódico–. Tal vez te sorprendan los encantos del campo.

–No estoy exagerando –continuó Alice con el mismo tono incisivo–. No me refiero a que me aburriré o me deprimiré en ese páramo. Lo que quiero decir es que me volveré literalmente loca.

Jasper supuso que si eso ocurría solo podría culparse a sí mismo. Pero ya tenía mucha experiencia en aquel campo.

–En la mansión hay mucho espacio –dijo mirándola por encima del periódico–. Habitaciones de sobra para brotes psicóticos y mujeres enloquecidas. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

–Qué bien –murmuró Alice con tono agrio–. Veo que has pensado en todo.

Que Dios le ayudara, pensó mirando hacia su ventana como si fuera el protagonista adolescente de uno de esos insoportables melodramas, pero la deseaba.

Y seguramente también tendría que pagar por ello.


	6. Chapter 6

**S** **eis**

La encontró nada menos que en la biblioteca. Su recién estrenada esposa se había tomado su comentario sobre las mujeres locas demasiado a pecho. Alice se había convertido en un fantasma durante las dos semanas que llevaban allí, y la mansión Whitlock ya había tenido bastantes. Y él también.

No le oyó entrar. La biblioteca era como una enorme cueva que lograba soportar los largos inviernos del norte gracias a sus dos chimeneas, situadas cada una en un extremo, y a las estanterías con libros alineadas en las paredes, que parecían proporcionar calor a la fría piedra. Jasper había pasado muchas horas allí cuando era pequeño, perdido en las historias sobre tierras remotas, lejos de su familia tras la muerte de su padre, acaecida cuando él solo tenía diez años.

Alice estaba sentada cerca del fuego, en la vieja butaca que siempre había sido la favorita de Jasper, leyendo atentamente el libro que tenía en las manos. Jasper se fijó en la pila de libros que había a sus pies y en los otros dos apoyados de forma precaria en el brazo de la butaca. Al parecer había estado allí metida las dos semanas que llevaban en Escocia. Dos semanas en las que apenas la había visto.

Pero lo que le hizo detenerse sobre sus pasos fue la expresión de su rostro. Nunca la había visto así. Con la guardia baja. Como maravillada. Algo dentro de Jasper cobró vida. Parecía una persona completamente distinta a la que había conocido hasta el momento.

Pero Alice alzó la vista en aquel momento y volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Con la sonrisa rápida y los ojos inteligentes, midiéndole al instante. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo con un dedo dentro y dejó caer esa mano a un lado de la butaca. Le miró directamente a los ojos.

–Entonces ¿es aquí donde llevas dos semanas escondida? –le preguntó con menos calma de la que le hubiera gustado.

Esperaba que sonriera, pero cuando lo hizo fue como si una ráfaga de viento le atravesara.

–¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya? –su tono era seco–. Tal y como dijiste, los placeres del campo son innumerables. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

–No te encontraba por ninguna parte –señaló Jasper–. ¿Te estás escondiendo, Alice?

–Por supuesto que no –ella arqueó las cejas–. ¿Tengo algo de lo que esconderme?

Jasper se adentró en la estancia y disfrutó del modo en que ella seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la butaca y se inclinó para recoger el libro que estaba más cerca del brazo. Miró el título: era una selección de poemas de la era isabelina. Volvió a dejarlo en su sitio con desconcierto.

–No sabía que fueras tan buena lectora –dijo.

Le había sorprendido verla allí. Era el último sitio en el que había mirado, tras haber decidido aquel día recorrer la decrépita mansión en su busca.

–Intento saber quién eres a través de tu biblioteca –afirmó Alice con sequedad. Dejó el libro que había estado leyendo y señaló con indolencia hacia la pared más cercana, donde había estanterías llenas de todo tipo de libros de toda clase de tamaños y formas.

Un controlado caos de palabras en al menos seis idiomas distintos. Jasper había prometido que algún día los leería todos. Según sus cálculos ya llevaba al menos la mitad.

–¿Por mis libros me conocerás? –le preguntó deslizando la mirada por las familiares estanterías.

Alice sonrió como siempre hacía, pero le miró con cierto recelo.

–Algo parecido. ¿Crees que podré encontrarte aquí? ¿Están tus secretos ocultos entre estas páginas?

Jasper se metió las manos en los bolsillos al experimentar una poderosa oleada de deseo hacia ella. Lo hizo para no hundir los dedos en aquel cabello salvaje que le enmarcaba la cara, para no deslizar las manos por aquellas curvas, perfectamente visibles a pesar de la postura acurrucada. Jasper estaba seguro de que si tomaba aquel camino no podría parar. Tal vez nunca.

–Esta biblioteca era la pasión de mi abuelo –dijo señalando las estanterías, llenas de primeras ediciones de clásicos conocidos–. Si encuentras algún secreto entre estos libros, supongo que serán los de mi abuelo.

–Me gusta leer –dijo en un tono extraño, como si estuviera haciendo una confesión–. De todo. Desde siempre.

Se levantó de la butaca y se puso de puntillas, estirándose de un modo que puso tenso a Jasper. Como si estuviera diseñada para ponerle a prueba, levantó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, juntando

los senos y arqueando la espalda en seductor arco. Iba vestida de modo parecido a él, con vaqueros y un jersey para protegerse del frío primaveral en aquella casa llena de corrientes. Pero el jersey que había escogido se le ajustaba a las curvas, incitándole a tocarlas, a saborearlas. Le estaba torturando. Y sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Pero Jasper sabía que no debía sentir deseo. Y menos tan fuerte. Y menos por aquella mujer, que no estaba allí por él. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo recordarlo? ¿Por qué se había pasado las dos últimas semanas luchando contra el deseo de poseerla, como si alguna vez pudiera llegar a ser suya, como si alguna vez fuera a permitirlo él?

Aquella era la vida que había comprado, se recordó con cierta impaciencia. Aunque llegara a llevársela a la cama, ¿cómo sabría qué respuestas de Alice serían reales y cuáles serían compradas? No podría saberlo. Y en lugar de sentir repugnancia por aquella idea, se dio cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo pasaba aquella mujer bajo su techo, menos le importaba la razón por la que acudiera a su cama. Solo le importaba cuándo sucedería.

Era un idiota.

–¿Y si esto se hubiera quemado con el resto? –le estaba preguntando ella ajena a los pensamientos de Jasper–. No puedo imaginar lo que sería perder tantos libros. Yo tengo pocos, pero para mí son un tesoro.

–Afortunadamente, la biblioteca nunca llamó la atención de mi hermano –dijo Jasper con sequedad. Y esa era la razón por la que había sido siempre su refugio. Tal vez por eso le inquietaba la presencia de Alice allí. En muchos sentidos era su santuario–. Él fue quien quemó el ala este –continuó con un gruñido–. Si lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente, podría haber utilizado los libros como combustible, pero fue un accidente.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró Alice tras un instante. Jasper suspiró.

–No lo sientas –no entendía por qué estaba hablando de aquello, pero siguió haciéndolo–. Peter era muy desagradable, incluso de niño. No le bastaba con ser el heredero, quería también ser hijo único. Llegó a extremos increíbles para solucionar lo que consideraba el error de mi nacimiento –dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una carcajada amarga–. Eso fue cuando mi padre estaba todavía vivo y tenía el control, y mucho antes de que Peter empezara a beber y se volviera realmente malvado.

¿Por qué le estaba contando todo aquello? ¿Y por qué no le decía la auténtica verdad, la que había tardado tantos años en aceptar? Que tenía que haber una razón para que Peter le tratara como lo hacía, una razón que su madre había alimentado. Tenía que haber algo en Jasper que provocara aquella animadversión en ellos. Pero no se veía capaz de decírselo a Alice. No podía soportar que conociera aquella verdad en particular, que lo viera como lo habían hecho ellos.

–¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –le preguntó ella ladeando ligeramente la cabeza al mirarle.

–Perdona, ¿cómo dices?

–A todo el mundo le gusta asegurar que sus hermanos mayores le torturaban, ¿no? –preguntó en aquel tono suyo despreocupado–. A todo el mundo le gusta ser el mártir de su propia historia. Y puede que alguno lo sea, por supuesto. Pero hay gente que cree que una riña por la última galleta en el verano de sus once años justifica una vida entera de excusas.

Alice le miró entonces como si esperara que confesara exactamente eso, y una vez más Jasper contuvo el impulso de echarse a reír.

–Desgraciadamente –dijo en tono grave para ocultar su reacción–, Peter no era de los que se peleaban por una galleta. Eso habría sido demasiado directo. Él prefería ocultar sus malas intenciones a ojos de nuestros padres y atacar en el momento menos esperado.

Alice se recostó en el asiento de la butaca y Jasper se preguntó qué le estaba pasando. Había vivido guerras que le habían afectado menos que aquella mujer.

–Mi madre es igual –reconoció ella con una sombra de tristeza en la mirada–. Siempre está maquinando algo, y nunca es lo que te esperas. Pero siempre tendrás que pagar tú los platos rotos de un modo u otro.

Algo cruzó el aire que había entre ellos, algo fuerte y brillante. Jasper sintió su deseo hacia ella recorrerle el cuerpo como la sangre, pero con más espesura.

–¿Tu madre te quemó la casa hasta reducirla a cenizas? –le preguntó.

–En cierto modo sí –murmuró Alice esbozando una sonrisa triste–. Pero me temo que no hay andamios que puedan reparar el daño que hace.

–Los andamios tampoco pueden mantener a raya a los fantasmas de la mansión Whitlock –replicó él con cierta amargura–. Se limitan a esperar su turno.

–Los fantasmas siempre están esperando, ¿verdad? –preguntó Alice mirándole con ojos brillantes–. Todos estamos hechizados de un modo u otro. Esta casa. Tú. Yo.

Jasper se dio cuenta entonces de que no quería su sabiduría. Ni su comprensión. Le calaban demasiado hondo. Lo que hubiera entre ellos era tan fuerte que evitaba que pudiera hacer otra cosa más que centrarse en su boca. En aquella boca perversa y tentadora.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Alice con un hilo de voz. Volvió a ponerse de pie como si quisiera marcar las distancias,

como si quisiera entrar en zona segura. Pero no fue a ninguna parte. Y

ahora estaban los dos tan cerca que Jasper podía extender la mano y…

–Sabes muy bien lo que estoy haciendo –dijo con voz más grave de lo que esperaba.

El deseo que sentía era tan poderoso que bordeaba el dolor. Pero no la tocó. Le había prometido que esperaría. Y aunque quedaba poco ya del hombre que debió haber sido, todavía tenía su palabra. A veces pensaba que era lo único que le quedaba.

–Jasper… –Alice tragó saliva como si estuviera luchando con los mismos demonios y deseos que él.

–Llevas dos semanas escondiéndote en esta biblioteca – consiguió decir él con voz pausada–. Y te lo he permitido. Quería que tu llegada a la mansión Whitlock, a Escocia, fuera lo más fácil posible.

Ella se limitó a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Exijo pocas cosas, Alice –continuó él–. Pero me gustaría que cenaras conmigo por las noches. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Estaba convencido de que ella podía ver lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que la deseaba a ella. Y no supo a quién odiaba más en aquel momento, a ella por suponer una tentación tan fuerte o a él por ser tan estúpido. No sabía qué haría si viera compasión en sus ojos, pero no fue esa la expresión que se cruzó por ellos.

–¿Aquí os vestís de gala para cenar? –preguntó Alice con naturalidad, como si no hubiera notado la tensión que había en el aire.

–Como quieras –Jasper se encogió de hombros y disimuló el deseo que sentía–. A mí me da igual.

–Creí que el papel de condesa implicaría más vestidos –protestó

Alice, como si el asunto del guardarropa le pareciera de vital

importancia, cuando en realidad allí solo estaban ellos dos y el personal de servicio.

–Puedes ponerte lo que te apetezca –afirmó Jasper.

Tal vez lo dijo con demasiada crudeza. Tal vez por eso le pareció que Alice se ponía tensa. Pero no, ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Jasper tuvo la frustrante sensación de que estaba ocultando sus auténticos sentimientos.

Una vez más. Como siempre. Lo odiaba.

–Excepto la máscara que siempre llevas puesta –añadió sin disimular esa vez el tono hostil–. Preferiría que la dejaras en la habitación si es posible.

Alice seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Jasper cuando entró en el pequeño e íntimo comedor aquella noche llevando el vestido más elegante que había encontrado entre sus cosas. Unas manos invisibles las habían desempacado cuidadosamente para colgarlas en los inmensos armarios de su habitación. Se trataba de un llamativo vestido de color carmesí con mucho escote y forma asimétrica que le caía hasta los pies como una llama. Hacía que pareciera que ella quería ser el plato principal de la cena y Alice lo sabía.

Su intención era distraer a Jasper del asunto de las máscaras. Después de todo, la máscara de alegría y ligereza que tenía que llevar con él era lo único suyo. Lo único que le quedaba. Lo único a lo que no había renunciado firmando un documento.

–Buenas noches, milord –dijo con exagerada cortesía. Se contuvo para no hacer una reverencia teatral.

–Milady –murmuró él en fría respuesta.

A Alice le dio la impresión de estar viendo a un tigre encerrado en una jaula. No le costaba trabajo imaginárselo en el papel de un gran felino, todo músculo y elegancia, peligroso en su esbelto cuerpo. Aunque más le valía recordar que la única que estaba encerrada en una jaula, aunque fuera de oro, era ella.

Jasper estaba al lado de la larga y estrecha mesa, junto a la pared del fondo, demasiado oscura y amenazadora para lo que se suponía que era un comedor acogedor. Pero lo más aterrador era que Jasper no le resultaba amenazante. Todo lo contrario. Le había parecido irresistible con sus elegantes trajes italianos hechos a medida… que

no llevaba aquella noche. Como había dicho, no se había vestido para la cena. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Vestido con unos sencillos vaqueros y un jersey azul marino resultaba más impresionante todavía. Tenía el pelo algo largo y muy oscuro, y resultaba increíblemente viril. Cuando iba vestido de traje era un auténtico conde, distante y peligroso. Pero vestido así, de manera informal, solo era un hombre. ¡Pero qué hombre! A Alice se le secó la boca y sintió que todo el cuerpo se le derretía.

–Me estás mirando fijamente –dijo Jasper con tono acariciador. Alice hizo un esfuerzo para respirar.

–Estoy tratando de encontrar al conde bajo este particular atuendo –afirmó deslizando la mirada desde el cabello revuelto hasta los pies, enfundados en unas botas negras.

–Ya era conde antes incluso de tener alguna esperanza de aspirar al título –murmuró Jasper en un tono que parecía encerrar historias ocultas y secretos–. Sospecho que forma parte de mí tanto si me gusta como si no. Es como una maldición familiar.

Estaba muy serio y distante con aquella postura de soledad y el rostro marcado y, sin embargo, Alice sintió la abrumadora necesidad de salvar la distancia que había entre ellos. Era un hombre magnético y fascinante, y se preguntó con cierta desesperación cómo iba a enfrentarse a aquel matrimonio si parecía una polilla atraída por la luz más cercana.

Jasper la observó durante un instante con sus fríos ojos grises y Alice tuvo la sensación de que podía leerle el pensamiento. Parecía saber el efecto exacto que ejercía sobre ella. Como si la estuviera atrayendo adrede hacia él con cada amago de sonrisa, con cada respiración.

Aceptó la copa de vino que le ofrecía y sus dedos se rozaron cuando la agarró. No fue más que un pequeño roce y, sin embargo, a Alice se le aceleró el corazón.

–Antes has hablado de exigencias –dijo decidida a que su voz sonara más firme–. Tal vez deberías hacerme una lista para que no haya más confusiones –forzó una sonrisa.

–Yo no estoy en absoluto confundido –replicó Jasper alzando ligeramente las comisuras de los labios–. Pero también es verdad que no es a mí a quien preocupa que la vida de campo le afecte a la cordura.

–Lo cierto es que he visto poco de ese campo –replicó Alice sin dejar de sonreír. Como si ese fuera su trabajo. Y en cierto modo,

pensó sintiendo una punzada, lo era–. Desde el interior de la casa puedo cerrar los ojos y fingir que estoy cerca de Londres.

–Admiro tu empeño en permanecer en tu mundo de fantasía – afirmó él con ironía–. Estoy seguro de que eso te servirá de mucho aquí.

Alice iba a contestarle algo, pero no pudo porque Jasper se acercó a una silla y la retiró para ella. La ayudó a acomodarse y luego tomó asiento enfrente de ella antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a uno de los silenciosos criados.

La cena fue larga y extraña. Fueron sirviendo un plato detrás de otro, cada uno más delicioso y suculento que el anterior. Comieron y hablaron. Alice mantuvo la conversación en un tono alegre, riéndose de él todo lo que se atrevió y haciendo que sus ojos grises se iluminaran de vez en cuando. Le contó historias divertidas sobre su vida, adornándolas y dramatizándolas. Se sentía como una versión moderna de Sherezade, contando cuentos para mantenerse con vida, aunque en realidad no sintiera ninguna amenaza ni supiera qué precio tendría que pagar si dejaba de hacerlo.

Pero entonces retiraron el último plato y de pronto, se quedaron en un silencio iluminado únicamente por la suave llama de las velas en sus candelabros de plata.

–¿Te has quedado sin historias que contar? –preguntó Jasper con tono indolente.

Había ido relajando la postura a lo largo de la cena y ahora estaba recostado en la silla con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y el rostro medio en sombras. Alice se dio cuenta con cierto asombro de que bajo la luz de la velas no se le veían las cicatrices, solo la masculina y dura belleza

–Por supuesto que no –afirmó, consciente de que la voz le salió demasiado dulce, demasiado complaciente–. Tengo historias para al menos mil y una noches. Y seguramente para el doble. Puedes considerarlo como mi regalo de boda para ti.

Jasper se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

Alice no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente lo que había en el ambiente, lo que parecía bailar entre ellos. Y no había forma de negar que le deseaba aunque fuera un suicidio. La fascinaba. Aquella oscuridad que había dentro de él la atraía más de lo que debería. Quería tocarle, quería dejarse llevar por aquel torbellino de sentimientos sin importarle dónde aterrizara.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Le daba miedo pensar dónde podría

acabar y en que se convertiría. Sería como su madre.

–Creo que esa es la señal para que me vaya a la cama –dijo con un tono firme que resonó por el silencioso comedor–. Mañana me espera un día muy ocupado sin hacer nada y debo conservar las fuerzas.

–Permíteme –dijo Jasper.

Aquel tono dulce parecía darle con fuerza en el bajo vientre y en los senos. Jasper se levantó con un movimiento fluido y elegante a pesar de su altura. Alice no pudo hacer nada más que mirarle fijamente, hipnotizada mientras rodeaba la mesa y le retiraba la silla. Era la viva imagen de la caballerosidad, a pesar de su ropa informal.

Le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que debería alejarse de él cuando todas las células de su cuerpo le gritaban que se acercara. Que presionara los labios sobre aquel fascinante punto en el que la fuerte columna de su cuello se encontraba con el pecho. Le costó más trabajo del que había pensado darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero lo hizo de todas formas porque tenía que ignorar aquella salvaje pasión que ardía entre ellos. Tenía que hacerlo o la devoraría viva. Eso lo sabía. Había visto lo que les pasaba a los que se rendían a ese tipo de fuego y no se haría eso a sí misma. No podía.

–Alice.

Ella se detuvo sin tener intención de hacerlo. Su cuerpo obedeció a Jasper sin consultarlo con su cabeza. Se balanceó ligeramente sobre los pies y puso la mano en el picaporte para mantener el equilibrio. No se dio la vuelta. Le daba demasiado miedo lo que podría ocurrir si lo hacía. «Mentirosa», le gritó una voz interior.

«Sabes perfectamente lo que pasaría y no te da ningún miedo».

Tal vez en aquel momento no, reconoció para sus adentros. Pero sí le asustaba lo que sucedería después.

Sintió cómo él se acercaba hasta colocarse detrás de ella y empezó a temblar sin poder evitarlo, pero siguió sin girarse para mirarle. Jasper se acercó todavía más hasta que le rozó con las piernas la parte de atrás de la falda del vestido y ella sintió la suave lana del jersey rozándole la piel desnuda de los hombros. ¿Sintió su calor abrasándola como un horno en la fresca habitación o lo había imaginado?

¿Qué más daba? El efecto era el mismo.

–Jasper… –comenzó a decir.

–Silencio –era una orden aunque la hubiera dicho en tono dulce. Su respiración le acarició la nuca y le erizó el vello.

Jasper deslizó los dedos por la mano que ella tenía al costado, provocándole un dulce fuego con su caricia y haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara en aquel precipicio situado entre el pánico y el deseo. Le tomó la mano libre y se la colocó en el lado opuesto de la puerta, de modo que Alice quedó extendida ante él. Ella se agarró con fuerza a la pared.

Y entonces Jasper se acercó todavía más, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo pegado al de ella, apoyándole el duro pecho contra la espalda. Alice se escuchó a sí misma suspirar y sintió cómo se derretía. Por todas partes. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en su hombro, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de mantenerla erguida. Jasper murmuró algo con aquel tono suyo poderoso y profundo mientras ella se agarraba al quicio de la puerta como si fuera un salvavidas de la locura. Como si así pudiera protegerse de la situación. De él.

De sí misma.

Jasper se inclinó entonces hacia delante y colocó la boca caliente y cálida en el punto sensible situado justo debajo de la oreja.

Y Alice ardió en llamas.


	7. Chapter 7

**S** **ie** **t** **e**

Fue como si un rayo luminoso y fuerte la atravesara.

Alice se escuchó a sí misma gemir, y entonces Jasper se apropió de su boca, sosteniéndola de forma que ella todavía le daba la espalda. La besó con desenfreno, de un modo imposible de resistir. Ni siquiera lo intentó. Ella le besó a su vez con incertidumbre y fascinación. Con todo el deseo y la pasión que había fingido que no tenía. Aquel no era el sello de posesión breve y acompasado que había marcado el momento de la boda. Ni siquiera era aquel beso mucho más peligroso que habían compartido en la pista de baile del palacio de Santina. Aquel beso la estaba, en cierto modo, transformando. Haciéndola suya.

Alice entendió en un nivel primitivo que Jasper había estado conteniéndose. Que seguía haciéndolo aunque su boca se moviera sobre la de ella con devastadora amplitud, aunque le tomara los labios una y otra vez hasta que se volvió frenética con su sabor y deseaba desesperadamente más.

Jasper deslizó las manos hacia sus costados, siguiendo la artística caída de la brillante tela carmesí que la cubría. Y luego volvió a subirlas hasta que sus fuertes manos encontraron los senos y tantearon su forma y su tamaño, haciendo que se retorciera contra él. Alice sintió su calor en la espalda, la fuerte presión de su poderoso cuerpo. Y luego sintió el roce inconfundible de su erección contra el trasero.

Aquello hizo que se sintiera débil. Salvaje. Capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de estar todavía más cerca de él. Trató de darse la vuelta pero Jasper no se lo permitió, así que clavó las uñas en el quicio de la puerta mientras él bajaba más las manos y le subía la falda del vestido para investigar lo que había debajo.

–Jasper… –consiguió decir cuando él apartó la boca de la de ella para trazarle un camino de fuego por el cuello–. Jasper, yo…

No sabía lo que quería decir.

–Espera –le pidió él con tono grave a la espalda deslizándole una mano por el muslo.

Alice empezó a jadear y sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas.

–¿Espera? –repitió sin entenderle. No podía pensar con claridad cuando la estaba tocando así, con la palma de la mano ardiente sobre

la piel.

Los inteligentes dedos de Jasper encontraron el minúsculo tanga rojo que llevaba, a juego con el color del vestido.

Alice se agarró con más fuerza a la puerta.

–Espera… –jadeó.

Le pareció escuchar que Jasper se reía, aunque eso era imposible. Y luego se movió bajo la fina capa de tela y le puso la dura palma en el centro en llamas. Alice gimió y se movió a la vez que él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Las caderas se movían por su cuenta persiguiendo aquellos dedos seductores, hasta que Jasper los movió ligeramente y los deslizó dentro de su húmedo calor.

Primero un dedo y luego otro, y Alice se olvidó de respirar.

Jasper impuso el paso y ella lo siguió. Rodó en su mano persiguiendo aquel fuego, cada vez más desesperada. Era consciente de que el otro brazo de Jasper le rodeaba la cintura y la sostenía contra su cuerpo, y de la boca firme que seguía saboreándola, bebiéndose los sonidos que emitía, animando cada uno de sus gemidos. Las sensaciones se fueron sucediendo hasta que Alice se perdió en él, en aquella salvaje perfección, en la agonía y la gloria de aquel hombre y en el modo en que tocaba su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento que le perteneciera solo a él...

Y entonces se hizo añicos en sus manos como si fuera un cristal. Cuando volvió en sí, Jasper le había bajado otra vez la falda, pero seguía allí de pie, fuerte detrás de ella. A Alice le temblaban tanto las piernas que no estaba segura de que fueran a sostenerla. Se movió, dejó caer las manos y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose contra la puerta

para mirarle por fin.

Fue como si recibiera un puñetazo en el estómago. Jasper la miraba fijamente, completamente concentrado. Una vez más no fue consciente de sus cicatrices hasta que absorbió el impacto de su fría mirada, de su expresión peligrosa, e incluso entonces solo parecieron subrayar lo que ella ya sabía de él. Lo que acababa de experimentar. Que era demasiado poderoso. Que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Los oscuros ojos de Jasper brillaban entre las sombras de la estancia, y Alice estaba segura de poder oír el eco de sus gritos resonando por las paredes. Sintió algo que no fue capaz de identificar pero que la sacudió entera. Tenía miedo de ponerle nombre, de enfrentarse a ello.

Alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con un gesto tan intenso

que Alice no fue capaz de manejarlo. No podía permitirse sentir algo así. Así que se resistió a la sensación de la dura palma de su mano en la piel, se resistió a la posesión que implicaba aquel pequeño gesto.

Fue algo muy contenido, apenas movió un músculo, pero Jasper se quedó paralizado.

–Ah, claro –dijo con voz áspera. La condena y la amargura oscurecían su rostro adusto, y por sus ojos cruzó la sombra de algo parecido al dolor–. Es mucho menos excitante si tienes que mirar al monstruo a los ojos, ¿verdad? Es imposible imaginar que es otra persona la que te está tocando, alguien menos repugnante. Te pido disculpas. He perdido la cabeza.

Jasper pasó por delante de ella, que seguía apoyada en la puerta, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la mansión, dejando a Alice agarrada al quicio como si tuviera miedo de caerse. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que acababa de perder.

Alice no podía dormir.

Lo había intentado todo para conciliar el sueño y no lo había conseguido. Contó ovejitas, pero solo consiguió espabilarse más. Trató de acallar su mente y fracasó estrepitosamente. Incluso empezó a escribirle un largo y detallado correo a Bella, su hermanastra princesa, pero lo dejó tras varios párrafos retorcidos en los que intentaba contar la historia que la había llevado hasta aquella noche.

Era poco probable que la sensata Bella entendiera los motivos que la habían llevado a casarse con Jasper, ni mucho menos lo que había pasado entre ellos sin que hubiera palabras de por medio. Así que ¿cómo iba a explicarle Alice la potente mezcla de desesperación y emoción que la seguía atravesando varias horas más tarde, marcándola como un tatuaje interno, llevándola a creer que moriría si Jasper volvía a tocarla?

O peor todavía, si no volvía a hacerlo.

Alice decidió que aquello era demasiado para contárselo por correo electrónico a su hermanastra, que seguramente flotaría en aquellos momentos a varios metros sobre la tierra debido a la fuerza del amor. Si quería el consejo y el punto de vista de Bella, tendría que haberla incluido en aquella locura desde el principio, antes de que las cosas se le escaparon de las manos. Pero no lo había hecho. Como siempre le ocurría, no había imaginado que llegara a verse en

ninguna circunstancia en la que pudiera necesitar a nadie, y por eso se veía obligada a contar solo consigo misma.

Como siempre.

Así que, imaginando que Bella sonreiría al imaginarla en aquellas circunstancias tan distintas a su vida en Londres, le escribió:

 _M_ _e_ _h_ _an_ _t_ _r_ _aído_ _n_ _a_ _da_ _m_ _enos_ _que_ _a_ _la ca_ _m_ _piña_ _e_ _scocesa._ _M_ _i_ _único_ _e_ _nt_ _r_ _et_ _e_ _ni_ _m_ _iento_ _es un_ _c_ _onde, aun_ _q_ _ue_ _b_ _astante a_ _t_ _r_ _activo y_ _m_ _uy_ _r_ _i_ _c_ _o,_ _y_ _u_ _na_ _vieja_ _cas_ _o_ _na_ _q_ _ue_ _s_ _e_ _cae_ _a_ _t_ _r_ _o_ _z_ _o_ _s_ _._ _De_ _he_ _c_ _ho_ _se_ _está_ _vinie_ _n_ _do_ _a_ _bajo_ _m_ _ient_ _r_ _as_ _es_ _c_ _r_ _ibo_ _esto._ _T_ _e_ _d_ _a_ _r_ _ía_ _la_ _d_ _i_ _r_ _ección,_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _te_ _m_ _o_ _que_ _h_ _e sido t_ _r_ _ansp_ _o_ _r_ _tada a_ _l_ _a época_ _m_ _edieval y_ _e_ _n cualqui_ _e_ _r_ _m_ _o_ _m_ _ento_ _m_ _e_ _p_ _edi_ _r_ _án_ _q_ _ue_ _m_ _e_ _p_ _onga_ _u_ _n_ _co_ _r_ _piño_ _o_ _al_ _g_ _ún_ _tipo_ _d_ _e_ _p_ _r_ _e_ _nda_ _si_ _m_ _ila_ _r_ _. La_ _b_ _uena noticia es_ _q_ _ue_ _t_ _odavía no he visto_ _u_ _na falda de cuad_ _r_ _os,_ _n_ _o_ _h_ _e es_ _c_ _uchado_ _g_ _aitas_ _ni_ _he_ _p_ _r_ _o_ _b_ _ado_ _esa_ _e_ _spantosa_ _m_ _o_ _r_ _cilla_ _es_ _c_ _ocesa,_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _o so_ _s_ _pecho q_ _u_ _e p_ _r_ _o_ _nto_ _m_ _e_ _t_ _ocará viv_ _i_ _r_ _todo_ _e_ _so. C_ _r_ _e_ _o que_ _p_ _odría s_ _o_ _b_ _r_ _ep_ _o_ _ner_ _m_ _e_ _a_ _las gai_ _t_ _as y las faldas_ _d_ _e_ _cua_ _d_ _r_ _os,_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _¿_ _có_ _m_ _o s_ _o_ _b_ _r_ _evivir_ _a_ _la_ _m_ _o_ _r_ _cilla?_ _¡_ _E_ _se es_ _u_ _n destino_ _p_ _eor_ _q_ _ue la_ _m_ _uerte!_

 _E_ _sp_ _e_ _r_ _o que_ _t_ _odo vaya_ _b_ _ien con_ _t_ _u p_ _r_ _í_ _ncipe_ _a_ _z_ _u_ _l._ _B_ _esos_

No era lo que le hubiera gustado escribir de verdad, pero le sirvió de ayuda hasta después de un rato de haber enviado el correo y haber cerrado el ordenador. El acto de extender la mano hacía que se sintiera menos sola, fuera de la forma que fuera.

Pero no duró mucho.

El amanecer era apenas un impulso azul pálido al otro lado de la ventana cuando Alice se rindió y puso los pies sobre el frío suelo. Tenía una sensación de vacío interior que había ido creciendo a medida que transcurrían las horas. Se torturó a sí misma con imágenes de Jasper, de sus manos inteligentes, de sus perversos dedos. De su cruel y deliciosa boca, tan exigente sobre la suya, tan paciente y sabia. Y de aquella mirada helada de sus ojos cuando pensó que le estaba rechazando. ¿Creía que era por las cicatrices? Alice deseó que las cosas fueran así de simples. Así de superficiales. Imaginó que eso lo haría más fácil en cierto modo.

Lo cierto era, admitió con una punzada de pánico, que no estaba hecha para aquello. No había imaginado lo difícil que sería casarse por dinero, tratar de forjar una relación basada únicamente en motivos mercenarios y en una pila de contratos firmados. Se vio obligada a ver a Victoria bajo una nueva luz. Fueran cuales fueran los pecados de

su madre, se las había arreglado para mantener durante todos aquellos años un matrimonio basado únicamente en la fama y la fortuna de James. Pero no era como su madre, por mucho que hubiera un parecido superficial. No podía serlo, porque sabía muy bien que Victoria nunca había tenido problemas de conciencia con las elecciones que había hecho en la vida y, en cambio, aquello estaba matando a ella.

Para empezar, quería demasiado. Quería que Jasper hablara con ella, que le sonriera. ¿Por qué lo deseaba tan desesperadamente, tanto que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una obsesión? Quería que tuviera una buena opinión de ella, compartir aquellos secretos oscuros que presentía en su interior como sombras. Quería caerle bien. ¿Qué clase de locura aquella? Sabía sin necesidad de consultarlo en ningún manual de mujeres-objeto que eso solo le traería problemas. Solo serviría para confundir las cosas.

¿Qué tenía de malo mantener una sana y educada distancia en su matrimonio de conveniencia? ¿Por qué no era suficiente para ella?

Y por supuesto, eso era aparte del auténtico problema, que era la mortal fascinación sensual que sentía hacia su marido, hacia el hombre. Aquel deseo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Incluso en ese instante, horas más tarde, solo tenía que pensar en él y su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante. Se le derretía el centro. Le pesaban los senos. Y el calor que le surgía entre las piernas provocaba que le dieran ganas de gritar.

No, se dijo horrorizada por lo cerca que había estado de perderse ahí. Aquello era un error. Tendría que haber escuchado a su instinto cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora estaba metida en algo que no podía entender, que le hacía sentir cosas que se había prometido a sí misma que no quería sentir. Estaba fuera de control, desequilibrada y medio loca por un hombre. Por su marido.

Sencillamente, no podía ser.

Se vistió con sus vaqueros favoritos, una camiseta de manga larga y un jersey grueso para protegerse del frío y la humedad de la mañana. Se puso unas botas de tacón bajo, se enredó una bufanda al cuello y se guardó la cartera en el bolsillo de atrás con el propósito de poder identificarse, no por el dinero. No necesitaba nada más. No necesitaba nada que hubiera tenido antes ni nada que fuera de Jasper. Lo que más necesitaba era escapar, encontrar algo en algún sitio que fuera solo suyo. Como siempre.

Salió de la ornamental habitación de la condesa que seguía sin

sentir suya y se dirigió a la puerta principal, consciente por primera vez de cómo la vieja mansión crujía bajo sus pasos, como si de verdad hubiera fantasmas. La idea hizo que se estremeciera.

Había ya más luz cuando salió fuera a la fría mañana. El cielo era de un gris metal iluminado que anunciaba la aparición del sol.

Alice anduvo y anduvo aspirando con fuerza el aire fresco, llenándose los pulmones con él antes de soltarlo en grandes nubes.

Se dijo que no estaba huyendo mientras sus pies pisaban la escarcha brillante que cubría el largo y sinuoso camino que llevaba al pueblo... tras mucho caminar. Estaba reagrupándose. Pensando.

Porque lo único que le parecía peor que quedarse para siempre en garras de Victoria, sujeta a sus deseos y maquinaciones era aquello. Aquel sentimiento de desesperación. Aquel deseo imposible. Aquella locura salvaje y descontrolada que podía apoderarse de su vida si se lo permitía.

Le daba miedo que ya fuera así.

Sabía adónde llevaba aquello. Ella era prueba viviente, ¿verdad? Victoria siempre le recordaba que en su largo recorrido para encontrar los hombres que le interesaban, solo se había enamorado una vez.

–Cariño, si pierdes la cabeza pierdes el control –le repetía su madre una y otra vez–. Y entonces lo pierdes todo.

–Yo nunca seré como tú –le había dicho Alice una vez muy en serio cuando no tendría más de nueve años.

Victoria se había reído entonces.

–Eso es lo que decimos todas –contestó–. Pero ninguna de nosotras es tan poderosa como para que el amor no nos atraviese por la mitad, Alice. Ni siquiera yo. Y ni siquiera tú.

Pero Alice lo decía muy en serio.

Nunca había conocido a su padre. Nunca había querido conocerle. No tenía ningún interés en conocer a un hombre casado que dejaba embarazada a una adolescente y luego la abandonaba. Pero lo que le asustaba de verdad era que la astuta Victoria, que era capaz de convencer a cualquier hombre para que hiciera lo que ella quería, hubiera perdido la cabeza por él. Como ella misma le contó, fue él quien terminó la relación. Fue la primera y última vez que le sucedió algo así.

Si eso era lo que conseguían hacer contigo las pasiones arrebatadoras, convertirte en alguien manipulable y estúpido, entonces Alice no quería saber nada de ello. Ese mantra personal le había

servido de mucho.

Hasta que conoció a Jasper.

Le tenía miedo, reconoció mientras descendía por el largo sendero que cruzaba el bosque oscuro y desde el que se atisbaban de vez en cuando las impresionantes vistas del brillante lago y las montañas detrás. Le daba miedo que una pasión así de fuerte le arruinara la vida como había arruinado la de su madre con anterioridad. Le daba miedo sucumbir a ella y no volver a ser la misma.

Y solo se tenía a sí misma. No podía permitirse el perderse.

No supo qué la impulsó a detenerse. El camino la había llevado casi a orillas del lago y se quedó mirando sus transparentes aguas. Las montañas se alzaban de un modo inexorable a lo lejos, azules y púrpuras, y aunque se dijo que era una tontería sentimental, se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la mansión de Whitlock, que se destacaba en la cima de la colina que ella había estado bajando lentamente.

No supo por qué aquella imagen le provocó un repentino dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera contraído algún tipo de virus. Los huesos, los músculos y la piel, todo le dolía.

«¿Y ahora qué?», se preguntó con los ojos todavía clavados en la mansión medio en ruinas cuyo deterioro no le restaba un ápice de belleza ni de elegancia.

El sol empezaba a brillar sobre la casa, haciéndola brillar ligeramente. ¿Adónde iría? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía amigos de verdad porque no había permitido que nadie se le acercara realmente. Nunca. Su familia, la egoísta y tonta Bree y su mercenaria madre, no podían considerarse personas cercanas, y no se le ocurriría molestar a sus parientes que no eran de sangre, como Bella y Benjamin, con sus problemas. Ya le había contado a Bella más de lo que le había dicho a Benjamin, pero en realidad no les había dicho nada a ninguno de los dos. Tuvo que admitir que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Además no tenía dinero y tendría todavía menos cuando volviera a cargar con la deuda de cincuenta mil libras. No tenía preparación académica y se acercaba a la treintena. Sus trabajos esporádicos como modelo no podrían seguir pagándole el alquiler. Y gracias a Jasper y a su eficaz equipo, no tenía apartamento al que volver.

Pero lo cierto era que nada de eso habría importado si de verdad hubiera querido marcharse, reconoció mientras el frío sol de la mañana comenzaba a brillar encima de ella. No quería irse. Y esa era la parte más aterradora.

Escuchó un movimiento a su espalda y cuando se giró vio a Jasper saliendo del bosque. Tendría que haberse sorprendido, pero no lo hizo. Dudaba mucho que ocurriera algo en casa de aquel hombre sin que él se enterara. Igual que no le sorprendió el modo en que el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho y empezó a latirle con más fuerza cuando deslizó la mirada por su expresión recelosa y su largo cuerpo.

–No creía que fueras la clase de persona a la que le gusta darse un paseo matinal, ya que eso implica naturaleza y aire libre –afirmó Jasper con voz tan fría como el aire que les rodeaba.

Alice se dio cuenta de que aquella mañana estaba todavía más distante y cerrado de lo habitual y sintió una profunda lástima en el pecho que se mezcló con el deseo, burlándose de todo lo que había estado diciéndose a sí misma.

Lo cierto era que le deseaba más de lo que deseaba protegerse.

¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello?

–Estoy completamente en contra de los paseos –reconoció. Escudriñó aquellos ojos de piedra en busca del Jasper que conocía, pero se había convertido una vez más en el desconocido vigilante que se ocultaba tras su postura de soldado. Alice alzó las cejas–. Estaba huyendo, obviamente.

–¿Tan pronto? –preguntó con tono amargo. Pero no parecía sorprendido–. Te consideraba más obstinada.

Alice sonrió sin ganas. Quería tocarle. Quería extender las manos y meterlas bajo el abrigo negro que se había puesto encima de su habitual uniforme de jersey informal y vaqueros. Quería sentir su calor. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, le deseaba.

Y tal vez le desearía siempre, pensó con pánico. Tal vez para ella hubiera sido ya demasiado tarde desde el principio, desde el momento que puso los ojos en él en aquel baile.

–Es una suerte que tengas una finca tan grande –dijo con naturalidad–. Mi afán de huida desapareció cuando me cansé lo suficiente como para tener que parar un taxi. Pero al parecer aquí solo tienes diez mil árboles y vistas al lago, así que aquí estoy. Completamente frustrada.

Jasper no respondió a su tono alegre. No hizo amago de sonreír. Si acaso la miró con más fijeza, y Alice tuvo la impresión de que estaba furioso.

–No acierto a pensar qué te ha llevado hasta este extremo –dijo con tono despectivo, como si no fuera capaz de contenerse–. Ha debido ser algo fuerte para que te levantaras de la cama a estas horas

tan intempestivas y te lanzaras a las profundidades de la naturaleza.

La estaba provocando, retándola, y Alice sintió tristeza. Por él. Por ella. Por la terrible situación en la que estaban, por aquel matrimonio de conveniencia que supo que nunca podría enderezar.

Se preguntó una vez más qué habría sido de ellos si no hubiera mencionado el tema del dinero cuando le conoció. Si él no se hubiera ofrecido a salvarla. ¿Dónde estarían ahora?

Pero esa era una cosa más que nunca sabría.

Algo parecido a un sollozo se abrió paso en su interior, pero lo contuvo. Alzó las manos y le tomó el rostro entre ellas antes de pensárselo dos veces. Le acarició con la palma derecha las cicatrices del lado izquierdo de su hermoso rostro. Cuando él dio un respingo sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe, pero no retiró las manos. Ni siquiera cuando se las cubrió con las suyas como si pretendiera apartarla de sí. Los ojos de Jasper brillaban con un tono plateado que no le había visto nunca. Le dio la impresión de que estaba sufriendo. Y no apartó la vista.

–Yo te vi primero –dijo consciente de que aquel era un voto más sagrado, pronunciado en aquella capilla de bosque y agua–. Vi tus ojos oscuros y tu fuerza contenida y me quedé sin aliento.

–Viste que tenía aspecto de hombre rico –afirmó él con tono frío. Pero no se apartó ni rompió la conexión de las miradas.

–Eso también –reconoció Alice.

Era la triste realidad. Tendría que aprender a vivir con lo que eso significaba para ellos. Pero en aquel momento no importaba. Le miró. Se permitió sentir todas aquellas cosas que tanto la asustaban y a las que no quería poner nombre. Y le sonrió. De verdad. Sin máscaras. Solo la cruda verdad que todavía no había admitido escrita en la cara, aunque él no la viera. Alice podía sentirla, notar cómo la transformaba y la dejaba más vulnerable ante aquel hombre de lo que lo había estado jamás.

Era aterrador. Daba vértigo. Pero ella siguió, impulsada por algo más fuerte que su propio miedo.

–Y fue después de eso, Jasper, cuando me di cuenta de que estabas marcado –susurró con el corazón abierto y la mano también abierta sobre sus cicatrices.

Se quedaron mirándose durante un largo espacio de tiempo y luego las comisuras de los labios de Jasper se alzaron en una mueca amarga y triste.

–Ay, Alice –dijo con tono seco y dolido–. Las cicatrices son lo

de menos.


	8. Chapter 8

**O** **c** **h** **o**

En las semanas posteriores a aquella mañana tomaron un nuevo camino.

Jasper se había limitado a quedarse mirándola durante un largo rato sujetándole las manos como si estuviera luchando contra unos demonios que ella no podía ver. Cuando finalmente regresaron a la mansión, Alice estaba más confundida por su propio comportamiento de lo que quería admitir. Había aceptado que no quería irse a ninguna parte. Había tenido su oportunidad.

Si hubiera sido menos práctica y más sentimental, podría haberse fijado en que durante aquellos días parecían estar viviendo una especie de cortejo. Pero no quería pensar en ello ni pararse a pensar en lo que significaba, porque eso sería una locura.

Desayunaban juntos por la mañana en el comedor pequeño, con sus grandes ventanales que daban al lago y a las montañas por el este, por lo que disfrutaban de la radiante luz del sol los días que hacía bueno. Jasper se comía un desayuno que Alice asociaba con los granjeros mientras ella trataba de no pensar en la intempestiva hora de la mañana en la que estaban tomándose una enorme taza del mejor café que había probado en su vida.

Había dejado de preguntarse por qué se levantaba tan temprano por la mañana únicamente para sentarse con aquel hombre mientras él se preparaba para su día como si el suyo fuera un matrimonio auténtico en todos los aspectos. Había decidido que no quería saber la respuesta. Decidió que lo hacía ni más ni menos que por el café. Prefería aquella explicación.

–Parece que has alcanzado una especie de éxtasis religioso – dijo Jasper una mañana con tono extraño, como si estuviera sorprendido.

Alice dio un respingo y se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la aromática bebida. Le sonrió y dirigió la atención hacia la taza de barro que sostenía entre las manos.

–Creo que sí –afirmó con un suspiro feliz–. Parece que mandas traer este café directamente del cielo. No puede haber otra explicación.

–En realidad es de Kenia –Jasper se reclinó en el asiento y la observó con los ojos brillantes.

Aquella mirada reavivó la llama que siempre estaba presente dentro de ella.

–Mi bisabuelo compró una pequeña plantación de café allí a principios del siglo pasado. Siempre me ha parecido un café magnífico, pero no soy imparcial.

Alice se quedó mirando la taza haciendo un esfuerzo por relajarse.

–Tú nunca haces nada normal, ¿verdad? –le preguntó–. Nunca has entrado en una tienda de café para pedir la mezcla especial y echarla en una cafetera como todo el mundo. Tiene que haber salido de la plantación familiar, situada nada menos que en Kenia –Alice sonrió y le miró alzando las cejas–. ¿Hay algún otro detalle sin importancia que hayas olvidado mencionarme? ¿Un par de palacios situados en algún lugar exótico? ¿Un archipiélago de islas en el Caribe?

Jasper no sonrió, pero se le suavizó la curva de la boca y le brillaron los ojos oscuros.

–No se me ocurre nada.

–Supongo que para ti todo forma parte de la normalidad –Alice puso los ojos en blanco–. Una plantación en Kenia, una finca en Escocia..., debe resultarte incluso aburrido.

–Mis responsabilidades nunca me aburren –aseguró Jasper en tono algo reprobatorio–. Tal vez algún día quieras utilizar tu rapidez mental para ayudarme en lugar de limitarte a quedarte aquí sentada haciendo comentarios sarcásticos.

–Tal vez lo haga –respondió Alice sin saber cómo tomárselo.

No sabía lo que había querido decir. ¿Tendría la misma imagen que ella en la cabeza, la de los dos trabajando juntos en una causa común? Como si eso fuera real después de todo, le susurró aquella voz interior.

Jasper se levantó de la mesa y le ofreció una visión de su alto, duro y fuerte cuerpo masculino, haciendo que se olvidara de todo lo demás.

–Tengo debilidad por las islas del Caribe –afirmó.

A Alice se le secó la boca. Dio otro sorbo a su café para evitar atragantarse con lo que sospechaba que era deseo. Se dijo a sí misma que se debía a la posibilidad de tener un archipiélago de islas caribeñas a su disposición, pero sabía que no era así.

Era Jasper. Siempre era Jasper.

Llevaba puestos, como de costumbre, unos vaqueros que le

marcaban la espalda perfecta y que significaban que tenía pensado trabajar con los obreros que acudían cada día a encargarse del ala destruida de la mansión. Ese día se había puesto una camisa con las mangas subidas. No había nada en aquel conjunto desenfadado que provocara que a Alice se le acelerara el corazón, pero así era.

Su intención era mantener una charla desenfadada y superficial para continuar con su papel no oficial de embajadora de la alegría en aquel matrimonio, para compensar su eterna seriedad. Pero en aquel momento no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Jasper le dio un último sorbo a su café y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa con naturalidad. Sin embargo, los ojos le echaban chispas, despertando en ella aquel calor imposible. Recordó cómo le había puesto las manos en la cara en el bosque, entonces tenía la misma mirada. En aquel momento la dejó sin aliento y ahora volvía a hacerlo.

Jasper elevó ligeramente las comisuras de los labios. Alice quería que volviera a tocarla, que le hiciera lo que quisiera...

–Te dije que no volvería a tocarte –aseguró con tono ronco–. ¿Te acuerdas?

–Sí –Alice parpadeó–. Dijiste que lo hacías para no herir mi sensibilidad, a pesar de que te dejé muy claro que no tenías de qué preocuparte.

La noche en que Alice fracasó en su intento de huida, se habían sentado a cenar juntos en un ambiente cargado de todas las cosas que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Jasper se disculpó por lo que calificó como «una escenita» entre ellos y le aseguró que no volvería a pasar.

–A menos que tú quieras –concluyó con un gruñido que encerraba la promesa de todo lo que Alice quería y sin embargo no se atrevía a pedir.

Sexo. Pasión. Rendición.

Y todo con el mismo fuego en la mirada. Con aquel desafío.

–Entonces –le dijo Jasper con los ojos grises brillando como el estaño– solo tienes que decir la palabra.

Resultaba deliciosamente masculino y peligroso. Alice podía sentir su fuerza, su poder, moviéndose en su interior, llevándola a desear, a pensar que podría volverse loca si no volvía a saborearle.

–Cualquier palabra –murmuró Jasper con tono aún más bajo. Alice no sabía por qué no hacía lo que deseaba hacer cada

célula de su cuerpo, lo que había deseado desde aquella mañana en el bosque e incluso antes, para ser sincera. No entendía por qué no se

levantaba simplemente de la silla, acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos y ponía fin a aquel peligroso sueño. Ya sabía lo que se sentía al notar aquellas manos fuertes en la piel. Había pasado muchas noches despierta recordando su perversa y sabia boca, fuerte y posesiva.

Alice sabía perfectamente lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Pero no hizo nada. Transcurrió un largo instante y luego otro. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y luego sonrió como siempre hacía. Al final resultaba que era una cobarde.

–De acuerdo –dijo Jasper como si tuviera una paciencia infinita.

O como si fuera tremendamente arrogante y supiera cómo iba a terminar aquello. Y entonces salió de la habitación. Como siempre hacía.

Fue entonces cuando Alice soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo en los pulmones.

Y admitió la verdad. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo que se rindiera a aquel calor salvaje. A él. Sentía aquel reloj avanzando con cada latido de su corazón. Y también sabía que cuando lo hiciera, no volvería a ser la misma. Tal vez fuera absurdo, pero así era. Jasper era demasiado potente, demasiado poderoso. Y los sentimientos que ella albergaba hacia él la habían llevado a actuar de una manera extraña en más de una ocasión. Ya estaba demasiado debilitada. Demasiado fascinada. Demasiado hechizada. Hacer el amor con él sería sin duda el mayor error de una vida plagada de ellos. Supondría una línea divisoria, un antes y un después, y no sabía qué partes de ella perdería al cruzarla. Solo sabía que tendría que pagar un precio. Y sin duda muy alto.

Pero eso no la detendría, pensó sonriendo mientras volvía a llevarse el café a los labios. Deseó que Jasper fuera tan fácil de tomar como el café que servía. Tan poco complicado. Pero mientras fuera capaz de aguantar, podría fingir que todavía poseía algo del control de aquel matrimonio, algo de poder.

Porque sabía a ciencia cierta que en cuanto se rindiera a su marido, no tendría siquiera eso.

Jasper supo el momento en el que salió aquella tarde. No porque estuviera mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, sino porque lo presintió. La sintió a ella. Era como si Alice cambiara el aire con su presencia, como si la brisa de primavera se volviera más cálida, como si

endulzara el ambiente.

O tal vez, sencillamente, le inspiraba para idear versos horribles a la menor provocación, pensó pesaroso.

Pero entonces se dio la vuelta y Alice estaba allí.

Se suponía que tendría que estar escuchando la explicación del capataz de la obra sobre por qué uno de los muros quemados del ala este estaba resultando tan difícil de levantar, y sin embargo estaba mirando cómo su mujer avanzaba por el sendero con aspecto de estar deliciosamente fuera de lugar.

Su mujer. Dejó que las palabras resonaran en su interior. Le gustaban más de lo que resultaría lógico. No entendía por qué la encontraba tan atrayente. Era maleducada, irrespetuosa y demasiado inteligente. Y Jasper se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mucho.

No se permitió seguir ahondando en aquello ni examinarlo más detalladamente.

Los obreros sabían que no debían mirar a la condesa delante del conde, y Jasper se lo agradecía. Alice todavía no había captado el mensaje de que las mujeres de su nuevo rango, y menos en el campo, no iban vestidas como si estuvieran paseando por la milla de oro de Londres. Alice se había puesto unos vaqueros que parecían pegados a sus curvas, unos zapatos completamente inadecuados y una de aquellas camisetas finas de encaje y tirantes que despertaban en él el deseo de arrancársela con los dientes. Los tacones hacían que moviera las caderas de modo incitador, un ritmo dulce que le hacía estar más duro de lo que normalmente estaba al pensar en ella. Y había algo en las enormes gafas de sol y en el castaño cabello revuelto que le llevaba a desear morderla en otros sitios también.

Le estaba volviendo loco lentamente. Y lo peor de todo era que en cierto modo le gustaba.

–Veo que te has vestido para ayudar en la obra –bromeó cuando la tuvo cerca–. Qué detalle.

–Hay pocos espejos en esta casa –replicó ella sin molestarse por su tono irónico–. Me veo obligada a ponerme lo que encuentro y confiar en que quede bien. Si el resultado no te gusta, tú eres el único culpable.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que había olvidado lo de los espejos. Se miraba tan poco en ellos que no se acordaba de que había quitado casi todos los que había en la casa. Encontraba demasiados fantasmas en ellos. Solo veía la explosión y sus terribles consecuencias. Solo escuchaba los gritos, y no todos eran suyos.

–Odio los espejos –dijo con tono más frío del que pretendía.

–Este conjunto es mi manera de apoyar y de dar ánimos –replicó Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja al capataz, que se sonrojó bajo la fuerza de aquella sonrisa.

A Jasper le sucedió lo mismo cuando se giró para sonreírle a él. Borró la oscuridad los fantasmas.

–¿No te he levantado la moral? –quiso saber ella.

–Sí, la moral –murmuró Jasper cuando el capataz se alejó–. Y

también otras cosas.

–No sé a qué te refieres –aseguró ella burlona.

Le estaba tomando el pelo otra vez. Por mucho que lo hiciera, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Jasper se preguntó por qué la encontraba tan divertida cuando a él nada le parecía divertido desde que salió destrozado de la mansión Whitlock a los dieciséis años para ingresar en la academia militar que le convertiría en un hombre.

–Ponme las manos encima como ambos sabemos que quieres hacer –sugirió sin importarle que estuvieran delante de gente. Alice hacía que le diera igual todo excepto ella–. Así sabrás sin duda a lo que me refiero.

Pero ella se limitó a sonreírle de aquel modo enloquecedor y luego se giró hacia las obras que estaban desarrollándose delante de ellos. Jasper se dijo a sí mismo que debía calmarse, aunque empezaba a pensar que eso era imposible en su presencia. Alice deslizó las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los ajustadísimos vaqueros, lo que provocó que se marcaran los senos bajo la delicada tela de la camiseta. Jasper estuvo a punto de gemir.

–¿Cómo va la obra? –preguntó ella sin ser consciente de la tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo.

O tal vez sí lo fuera, pensó cuando le miró de soslayo. Jasper sintió la descarga eléctrica atravesándole. Que Dios le ayudara, cuánto la deseaba.

–Me temo que yo no puedo saberlo –continuó ella–. Lo único que veo son los andamios y a un grupo de obreros de aspecto cansado trabajando con herramientas pesadas y ruidosas.

Jasper contuvo una sonrisa.

–Va bien –le informó–. Las herramientas ruidosas son una buena señal. Habría que preocuparse si no hubiera ruido.

Jasper siguió su mirada hacia el esqueleto de la nueva ala este, la manifestación física de su nuevo comienzo allí. De aquel nuevo capítulo en la historia del condado y de su disfuncional familia. Un

capítulo que podría borrar todo lo que había sucedido con anterioridad, aquellos años oscuros en los que había logrado sobrevivir mientras el resto de su familia sucumbía a sus demonios. Un capítulo más centrado en proteger y cuidar sus propiedades y a los que trabajaban en ellas, en lugar de sangrarles hasta el último penique como había hecho Peter. Si no hubiera sido por la disciplina de Jasper y su cuidado de la herencia que había recibido de su padre, habría tenido que vender la mansión Whitlock y sus tierras.

No había permitido que así fuera. No permitiría que pasara. Reconstruiría aquella casa como un monumento a la infancia que perdió con la muerte de su padre. Un monumento al niño que fue entonces. Al hombre que hubiera sido de no haberse convertido en lo que era ahora.

–¿Por qué te gusta tanto este sitio? –le preguntó Alice, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

No tendría que haberle sorprendido aquella nueva e incisiva pregunta. Tendría que estar ya acostumbrado. Pero le pilló desprevenido y frunció el ceño mirando hacia los andamios como si pudieran ayudarle a construir una respuesta.

–¿Quieres decir que a ti no te gusta? –le preguntó con voz pausada.

No era una pregunta justa, estaba cargada con su propia historia personal y con la de su familia, que se extendía por varias generaciones.

–Puedo apreciar su belleza, por supuesto –aseguró Alice con delicadeza–. Me gustan las casas antiguas y los lugares históricos –se encogió de hombros e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle–. Pero para ti es distinto, ¿verdad? Para ti es algo más profundo.

–Este es mi hogar –dijo Jasper sencillamente. Se cruzó de brazos porque quería ponerle las manos encima y no era una buena idea, y menos en público–. Era el orgullo y la alegría de mi padre, y de su padre antes que él. Y así sucesivamente desde que se construyó la primera casa en este lugar a principios del siglo quince. Aunque dicen que mi rama de los Hale lleva viviendo en esta zona de Escocia desde tiempos inmemoriales. Quiero honrar ese legado.

También era una penitencia para él, por haber contribuido a la destrucción de aquel lugar. No podía evitar pensar que si hubiera sido mejor persona, no habría irritado tanto a su madre y a su hermano, y entonces tal vez no habría habido tantos daños. Nunca lo sabría. Pero podía reconstruir los destrozos.

–Nunca has dicho que fueras feliz aquí –señaló Alice–. Nunca has mencionado ningún recuerdo feliz. Solo hablas de obligaciones, legados y cosas así. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

–Seré feliz cuando la mansión esté reconstruida –aseguró él. Sentía algo difícil de manejar en su interior, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por acallarlo.

–¿Tú crees? –le preguntó Alice.

Y Jasper podría haber jurado que tenía la voz triste.

Entonces sintió una oleada de furia. O se dijo a sí mismo que era furia. La rabia era más fácil de entender que la otra sensación que le forzaba a experimentar unos sentimientos que prefería ignorar por completo. De hecho llevaba muchos años haciéndolo.

–No malgastes el tiempo imaginando historias tristes sobre mí para hacerme más soportable –le dijo con más acritud de la necesaria–. No hago más que decirte que esto no es un cuento de hadas, Alice. Ningún beso me convertirá en príncipe azul.

–Está claro que no –respondió ella sin mostrarse en absoluto turbada por su tono de voz–. Tal vez deberíamos hablar entonces de tu obsesión por los cuentos de hadas. Sacas mucho el tema. ¿Los lees por la noche? ¿Debería tener cuidado cuando muerda una manzana roja en esta casa?

Jasper era consciente de que estaba buscando pelea con ella. Que quería una explosión, y sabía la razón. Si estallaba la rabia, estallaría también aquella pasión contenida que estaba convirtiendo su vida en un infierno. Quería que estallara, quería que les hiciera arder a ambos.

–Gracias por salir aquí fuera a ofrecer tu apoyo, Alice – murmuró apretando los dientes sin saber con quién estaba más enfadado en aquel momento, si con ella o consigo mismo. Decidió que con ella por no haberse acobardado, por no hacer nada de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Como asustarse por su monstruosa apariencia en aquella pista de baile. Así no habría sucedido nada de todo aquello y podría limitarse a reconstruir su casa, a rumiar su soledad como tenía planeado. Sin preocuparse de que Alice viera su auténtica fealdad. Sin tener que ser sarcástico–. Seguro que acelerará considerablemente la restauración de la casa.

Alice se quitó las gafas de sol y se las subió a la cabeza antes de clavar en él su mirada azul. Era como si la mansión de Whitlock hubiera desaparecido, con todos los trabajadores y las herramientas, las paredes de piedra que el fuego no había conseguido derrumbar, el

lago brillante y las silenciosas montañas que hacían guardia en la distancia como centinelas. Era como si en el mundo no hubiera nadie más que Alice y él estaba perdiendo a pasos agigantados la capacidad de mantener la calma en lo que a aquella mujer, su esposa, se refería.

–No digas nada –le dijo con tono sombrío. Se le había agotado la paciencia–. A menos que tengas pensado invitarme a tu cama ahora mismo. Es lo único que quiero oír de ti en este momento.

Algo que a Jasper le pareció miedo cruzó entonces por sus brillantes ojos, nublándolos. Haciéndola parecer vulnerable por un instante. No era la Alice que él conocía.

–No puedo –dijo. Y se rio suavemente, como si le hubiera sorprendido admitirlo–. No se por qué, pero no puedo.

Jasper clavó la mirada en la suya, retándola. Desafiándola. Deseó que el poder de su mirada bastara para seducirla. Que le deseara tanto como para demostrar finalmente lo que le había dicho aquella mañana en el bosque.

–¿De qué tienes miedo? –le preguntó con dulzura–. Sabes que te haré llegar al éxtasis. Que gritarás mi nombre incluso –Jasper no trató de ocultar la fuerza de su deseo, la dulce tortura que le producía, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo ella abría los ojos de par en par y se estremecía ligeramente.

–Tengo que irme –susurró Alice dando un paso atrás y rompiendo aquel extraño encantamiento que había entre ellos y dejaba al resto del mundo fuera.

Jasper volvió a ser consciente de lo que tenían alrededor, de la gente que estaba cerca de ellos en el ala destruida de la mansión. Y lo sintió como una pérdida.

Alice se dio la vuelta. Pero llevaba unos zapatos absurdamente altos incluso para el cuidado sendero que salía de la mansión, y solo dio uno par de pasos antes de tambalearse. Jasper no se lo pensó, se limitó a sujetarle el brazo con la mano. Y entonces se dejó llevar por el deseo de tomarla en brazos.

Alice se le agarró a los hombros con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, pero no emitió ningún sonido de protesta. Sujetándola contra su pecho, Jasper comenzó a avanzar hacia la casa. La sentía ligera en los brazos, un peso dulce contra el pecho, y la deseaba más de lo que había deseado nada en su vida. No podía apartar la mirada de la suya mientras se abría camino hacia la puerta de entrada que daba al enorme vestíbulo. Respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera

subido corriendo la ladera de la montaña, y podía imaginar la expresión que tenía en la cara. Deseo. Excitación. Como si fuera una especie de animal salvaje, pensó disgustado. Así de desesperado era el deseo que sentía por ella.

Por su parte, Alice se limitaba a mirarle como si estuviera paralizada mientras cruzaba el umbral con ella en brazos.

A Jasper no se le escapó el simbolismo.

Pero ese era un matrimonio distinto y ella era una esposa distinta, así que no tuvo más opción que bajarla. Lo hizo lentamente. Muy lentamente. Y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Alice se rozaba contra el suyo mientras bajaba.

Los pies de Alice rozaron el suelo y dio un tembloroso paso atrás con los ojos muy abiertos, como si por fin estuviera asustada de él como tendría que haber estado desde el principio.

–Te veré esta noche –le dijo entonces él.

Aunque no era lo quería decir. Ni tampoco estaba seguro de ser capaz de sobrevivir a otra cena con toda aquella tensión. Podría venirse abajo, tumbarla sobre la mesa y tomarla como deseaba hacer.

No sabía quién era en aquel momento. Había perdido completamente el control. Pero no podía faltar a su palabra. Esa vez no. No sabía por qué le parecía tan importante, pero lo era.

–Tal vez necesites tiempo para pensar mejor lo que quieres, Alice –dijo entre dientes sin poder contenerse–. Porque si sigues jugando con fuego, terminaremos quemándonos los dos.

Jasper hizo un esfuerzo por darse la vuelta, por dejarla allí de pie. Pero se rindió cuando la escuchó decir su nombre, porque lo deseaba mucho.

–Jasper –repitió ella con voz ronca–. Por favor.

Jasper dejó de avanzar pero no fue capaz de girarse para mirarla otra vez. No estaba seguro de poder seguir con su idea de alejarse de ella.

–Estoy cansado de estos juegos –dijo con tono pausado y algo amargo–. Te prometí que esperaría y lo haré, pero...

–No quiero seguir jugando –aseguró ella con voz algo temblorosa.

Jasper se giró para mirarla. Sus ojos echaban chispas y lo único que vio en ellos fue deseo. Un deseo tan profundo y salvaje como el suyo.

No se atrevía a creérselo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó con tono pausado, como

si temiera espantarla y perderla si hablaba demasiado alto.

Alice parpadeó y creyó que la había perdido, pero ella se limitó a alzar la barbilla ligeramente como si estuviera luchando contra unos agresores a los que Jasper no podía ver. Luego le miró directamente a los ojos.

–A ti –dijo.

Jasper notó la enormidad de lo que acababa de decir moverse por encima de ella, a través de ella, como si Alice también sintiera aquellas corrientes que les rodeaban y que amenazaban con ahogarles.

Se acercó a él salvando la distancia que les separaba. Jasper no supo si respiraba o no, pero se dio cuenta de que no cuando Alice le puso las manos en el pecho y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

–Te deseo –le dijo en un hilo de voz. Entonces se puso de puntillas y le besó.


	9. Chapter 9

**N** **u** **e** **v** **e**

Jasper se quedó muy quieto durante un instante, y Alice se limitó a presionar los labios contra los suyos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de suplicar como en aquel momento. Pero no sentía que estuviera rogando, se sentía como en casa.

Y entonces pareció que tuviera lugar una explosión de color. Jasper le deslizó las manos por el pelo, sosteniéndole la cabeza entre ellas mientras apretaba la boca contra la suya con más profundidad y calor. Se hizo con el control. Exigía. Poseía. Tomaba. Sabía a hombre y a Jasper, y Alice parecía no tener bastante de él. La besó como si ambos fueran a morir si se detenía, y una parte de ella pensó que eso sucedería si dejaba de besarla.

No le importaba dónde estaban. Una vocecita interior le susurró que estaban en medio del vestíbulo de entrada y que cualquiera podría verles, pero no hizo caso. Cada sensación daba paso a una nueva y ella fue recibiéndolas todas. La perfección de la boca de Jasper sobre la suya. La fuerza de las manos que la sostenían. Aquel cuerpo duro y delgado que la rodeaba y que podía tocar y saborear. Por fin.

Quería estar todavía más cerca de él. Sentía la ropa como un impedimento. Le dolían los senos hasta que los apretó contra la dura pared de su pecho y luego volvieron a dolerle, pero esa vez de un modo que la hacía derretirse.

–Más –exigió Alice apartando la boca.

Jasper emitió un sonido gutural, una especie de gruñido, y luego simplemente volvió a tomarla en brazos como si no pesara nada. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Alice sintió sus manos cálidas en el trasero, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras ella le enredaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura. Los absurdos tacones se le resbalaron de los pies y fueron a parar al suelo. «Qué fuerte es», pensó estremeciéndose al imaginar qué aspecto tendría desnudo, con aquel cuerpo poderoso estirado encima de ella. Dentro de ella. Reclamándola. Cambiándola. No pudo evitar que un gemido de placer se le escapara entre los labios. Finalmente lo tenía cerca. Le estaba tocando. Jasper avanzó con ella por la escalera, maldiciendo entre dientes cuando se inclinó contra él y empezó a besarle la línea de la mandíbula y luego las cicatrices de la mejilla. Alice sintió que se ponía algo tenso y jadeaba. Se detuvo, giró la cabeza y su boca se

cruzó con la suya en algo parecido a un beso desesperado. Luego empezó a moverse otra vez.

Podrían haber sido instantes o años en los que disfrutó de la felicidad de poder tocarle así, pero entonces Jasper se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, la suite al lado de la suya que hasta el momento solo había visto de pasada. Ahora tuvo una impresión fugaz de un espacio inmenso, muebles antiguos y tapices dorados en las paredes antes de que Jasper la colocara en el centro de la cama y se pusiera encima de ella.

«Por fin», pensó Alice. O tal vez lo dijo en voz alta.

Jasper volvió a reclamarle la boca con la misma maestría, presionándola contra el suave colchón. No le daba cuartel, se giró de modo que la parte más dura de su cuerpo se apoyara sobre la parte más blanda del suyo. Los dos contuvieron el aliento y Alice se sintió atravesada por el calor, como si fuera un cohete a punto de salir disparado hacia el cielo oscuro. Sintió el mismo calor detrás de los ojos amenazando con derramarse, pero no le importó como tendría que haberlo hecho. Se sentía embriagada por su sabor. Y quería más y más de todo. De sus manos sabias. De su delicioso peso encima de ella. Más de su boca imposible contra la suya.

Las manos de Jasper eran como fuego deslizándose sobre ella, haciéndola arder una y otra vez. Le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza con una intensidad que la hizo estremecerse. La dejó a un lado y centró la mirada en sus senos, expuestos para él en un sujetador rosa de encaje y seda. Su rostro adusto se puso tenso por el deseo, provocando en Alice una oleada de calor como respuesta. Y entonces Jasper inclinó la cabeza y se introdujo el pezón en la boca a través de la tela del sujetador, llevándola a jadear y a retorcerse contra él.

No fue consciente de que le quitó también el sujetador, pero sí sintió su cálida y húmeda boca en los senos, seduciéndola y atormentándola, obligándola a arquearse y a retorcerse debajo de él, provocando que el nudo que tenía en el interior se hiciera más fuerte. Entonces Jasper se apartó y se quitó a toda velocidad la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones. Pero cuando Alice se movió para ayudarle se lo impidió. Jasper se levantó gloriosamente desnudo y se acercó al extremo de la cama.

A Alice le pareció escuchar que decía algo. Pero estaba hipnotizada observando su maravilloso cuerpo, como si nunca antes hubiera visto un hombre. Era fuerte, musculoso y ella no sabía hacia

donde mirar. A los anchos hombros esculpidos. Había cicatrices parecidas a las de la cara en el pecho, pero lo único que hacían era resaltar su sólido y masculino físico. La erección le sobresalía por delante, y Alice sintió que el nudo que tenía dentro empezaba a deshacerse y se derretía.

Quería tocarle por todas partes. Quería conocer su sabor, su esencia. Le deseaba de un modo que tendría que haberle dado miedo.

–Déjame a mí –dijo Jasper, seguramente no por primera vez. Alice pensó que el corazón le iba a estallar dentro del pecho

cuando se arrodilló delante de ella y la ayudó a quitarse los ajustados vaqueros. Le deslizó el tanga por las caderas con la misma suavidad firme y entonces los dos se quedaron desnudos. La mirada oscura de Jasper se cruzó con la suya y Alice tragó saliva. De pronto sintió miedo. Como si lo hubiera percibido, Jasper le deslizó las manos por la suave piel de las piernas, lo que hizo que el temor quedara atrás y quedara únicamente un delicioso calor. Cuando llegó a las caderas la atrajo hacia sí.

–Jasper –murmuró.

Pero él la ignoró. Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó la boca contra el centro de su cuerpo, lamiéndola hasta llegar al centro.

Alice pensó que iba a morirse de placer, pero entonces Jasper cambió de posición y ella dejó de pensar.

Jasper la encendió en llamas. Una y otra vez. Utilizó los labios, la lengua e incluso los dientes. Utilizó sus bellas y fuertes manos. Y cuando Alice jadeaba para recobrar el aliento, retorciéndose indefensa debajo de él, Jasper se apartó.

Ella se agarró con fuerza a la colcha con ambos puños. Tenía las piernas enredadas en los hombros de Jasper.

–La próxima vez que digas mi nombre –le dijo con tono firme y sensual–, quiero que lo hagas gritando.

Entonces volvió a lamerle el suave calor y Alice obedeció haciendo explosión en mil añicos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, mareada y renovada de un modo que no esperaba, Jasper estaba subiendo por su cuerpo trazando un sendero de besos de fuego desde la cadera hasta los senos.

Se colocó encima de ella, asentándose entre las piernas, y durante un instante Alice se limitó a mirarle. Parecía extrañamente frágil y vulnerable.

Y entonces se apretó contra ella, seduciéndola otra vez.

El fuego volvió a avivarse como si no hubiera acabado de

llevarla al límite hacía un instante. Ahora era más ardiente, más salvaje. Alice contuvo al aliento mientras las llamas la atravesaban y se agarró a sus hombros, alzando las caderas para recibirle como si su cuerpo fuera ya enteramente suyo. Como si Jasper conociera su piel mejor que ella y pudiera someterla a su voluntad con facilidad.

Jasper volvió a moverse de un modo delicioso contra su cuerpo y ella se arqueó. La miró a los ojos con su mirada de plata oscura y entonces sonrió.

Alice sintió que el corazón se le abría por la mitad.

Jasper movió las caderas y entró profundamente en ella. Inició un ritmo exigente y Alice le siguió, su cuerpo se movía como la seda en el suyo como si estuviera diseñada para hacer aquello, para vivir aquella posesión.

Jasper la estrechó entre sus brazos, acercándola todavía más a su cuerpo mientras movía las caderas más y más deprisa, provocando que las llamas ardieran con fuerza. Y entonces Alice volvió a alcanzar el éxtasis rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y esa vez Jasper lo alcanzó con ella.

Hicieron el amor tantas veces aquella noche y durante los siguientes días que Alice perdió la noción del tiempo. Del mundo. De todo lo que no fuera Jasper y su delicioso cuerpo. Cuanto más estaba con él, más quería. Era como si no lograra saciar el deseo que sentía por mucho que lo intentara.

Era como estar perdida en un especie de neblina, pero no le importaba no salir nunca de allí. Jasper la miraba como si fuera una maravilla, como si fuera perfecta. La tocaba como si solo quisiera mimarla. Era su marido, y una extraña sensación empezó a crecer dentro de él a medida que transcurrían los días.

Alice tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de esperanza. Transcurrieron casi dos semanas hasta que volvió a mirar su

correo para ver qué había pasado en el mundo sin ella. Se tumbó en la cama con el ordenador y se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener el tono frívolo que utilizaba en los correos que enviaba a Bella. Como si le hubieran arrancado aquella frivolidad que había pensado que era intrínseca a su ser. Como si estar con Jasper de aquel modo, como si fueran un matrimonio de verdad, la hubiera dejado desnuda.

Bella le había escrito varios correos pidiéndole más información sobre Jasper, después de aquel correo que Alice apenas

recordaba haber escrito.

 _No_ _s_ _é si qu_ _e_ _rr_ _ás_ _es_ _c_ _uchar_ _e_ _sto_ _m_ _ient_ _r_ _as_ _expl_ _o_ _r_ _as_ _la_ _sal_ _v_ _aje_ _n_ _atu_ _r_ _ale_ _z_ _a es_ _c_ _ocesa_ _con_ _t_ _u_ _c_ _o_ _nde,_ _pe_ _r_ _o_ _he_ _r_ _ecibido_ _una_ _visita_ _d_ _e Victoria._ _M_ _e_ _e_ _n_ _t_ _r_ _egó un che_ _q_ _ue_ _c_ _on_ _u_ _na_ _c_ _antidad bast_ _a_ _nte i_ _m_ _porta_ _n_ _te,_ _q_ _uince_ _m_ _il_ _li_ _b_ _r_ _as,_ _y dijo_ _un_ _m_ _ontón_ _de cosas inco_ _m_ _p_ _r_ _e_ _nsibles_ _so_ _b_ _r_ _e_ _unas_ _f_ _actu_ _r_ _as_ _sin_ _paga_ _r_ _._ _P_ _or_ _f_ _avo_ _r_ _,_ _di_ _m_ _e_ _que_ _n_ _o se_ _t_ _r_ _ata_ _d_ _e tus fa_ _c_ _tu_ _r_ _as. Di_ _m_ _e que_ _n_ _o..._

La antigua Alice habría puesto a caldo a Victoria. Se habría cebado en el oportunismo de su madre durante días. No sería la primera vez que se desahogaba con Bella, pero la nueva versión de Alice no le veía sentido a hacerlo. No la haría sentirse mejor ni tampoco cambiaría las cosas, entonces, ¿para qué molestarse? Así que escribió:

 _Qu_ _i_ _nce_ _m_ _il_ _lib_ _r_ _as_ _es_ _un_ _g_ _esto_ _enc_ _a_ _ntado_ _r_ _, pero_ _solo_ _es_ _es_ _o_ _,_ _un_ _g_ _esto._ _A_ _unque_ _ya_ _n_ _o_ _m_ _e_ _i_ _m_ _porta._ _E_ _stoy_ _s_ _egura_ _de_ _que_ _a_ _ti_ _t_ _e_ _d_ _ebe co_ _m_ _o_ _m_ _íni_ _m_ _o_ _esa canti_ _d_ _ad. Qu_ _é_ _datela._

Bella le escribió lo siguiente en respuesta:

 _¿_ _Y qué_ _p_ _asa_ _con_ _l_ _a_ _po_ _b_ _r_ _e_ _Bree_ _?_ _N_ _a_ _die_ _ha_ _vuel_ _t_ _o_ _a_ _v_ _e_ _r_ _la_ _desde_ _l_ _a es_ _c_ _ena_ _q_ _ue_ _m_ _ontó_ _en la_ _f_ _i_ _esta_ _d_ _e_ _a_ _nuncio de co_ _m_ _p_ _r_ _o_ _m_ _iso._ _Va_ _s_ _a ten_ _e_ _r_ _q_ _ue_ _r_ _e_ _g_ _r_ _esa_ _r_ _._ _E_ _stá cla_ _r_ _o que las_ _c_ _osas no_ _f_ _uncionan_ _e_ _n Lon_ _d_ _r_ _es sin ti._

Alice se quedó mirando aquel correo durante un largo instante. Sintió un escalofrío provocado por algo parecido a la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo una buena hermana con Bree. Ni siquiera sabía a qué escena se refería Bella, porque se había pasado toda la fiesta de anuncio de compromiso cautivada por Jasper. Pero conociendo a Bree podría tratarse de cualquier cosa, y seguramente se trataría de algo relacionado con su afán de protagonismo. Siempre era así. A Alice siempre le habían molestado las tonterías de su hermanastra, pero por primera vez se preguntó si sería justo. Sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era crecer teniendo a Victoria por madre. Le escribió a Bella en respuesta:

 _Bree_ _es_ _una_ _s_ _upervivie_ _n_ _te._ _Ca_ _e_ _r_ _á_ _de_ _pi_ _e_ _._ _E_ _s_ _u_ _n_ _r_ _as_ _g_ _o_ _fa_ _m_ _ilia_ _r_ _._ _S_ _e_ _p_ _uede_ _dec_ _i_ _r_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _se_ _quie_ _r_ _a_ _sob_ _r_ _e_ _Victoria,_ _p_ _e_ _r_ _o_ _s_ _i_ _e_ _m_ _p_ _r_ _e_

 _r_ _esuelve las_ _c_ _osas a su_ _f_ _avo_ _r_ _,_ _¿_ _ve_ _r_ _d_ _ad?_ _P_ _ues_ _Bree_ _i_ _g_ _ual._

Pero no pudo evitar seguir pensando en su hermanastra mucho después de haber enviado el correo. No era propio de Bree desaparecer durante demasiado tiempo. En ese sentido se parecía mucho a su madre, siempre quería estar en primera línea. Pero ¿qué sabía ella? Había tomado un nuevo camino casi por accidente tras la fiesta de compromiso de Bella. ¿Por qué no podía haberle pasado lo mismo a Bree?

–¿Qué tal va el mundo exterior? –le preguntó Jasper desde el umbral.

Alice dio un respingo. Pero se limitó a sonreír y a llenarse los ojos con su imagen, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que le vio y no un par de horas. El estómago le dio un vuelco, como le pasaba ya siempre que le veía, como si su cuerpo se preparara para el placer que sabía que recibiría.

–Igual que siempre –dijo cerrando el ordenador y mirándole. Parecía como si Jasper no estuviera seguro de querer entrar en la habitación de la condesa. Alice se preguntó qué clase de madre habría sido su madre–. Al mundo le está yendo muy bien sin mí.

Jasper se acercó a la cama y Alice sonrió todavía más.

–A mí no –dijo Jasper en voz baja cuando estuvo cerca.

Se cernió sobre ella curvando la boca de aquel modo que le resultaba tan sensual. Quería saborearle, así que se puso de rodillas y se acercó para recibirle. Jasper le tomó la boca en un beso tan sensual y carnal que Alice sintió cómo todo el cuerpo se le ponía tenso antes de derretirse. Le deseaba desesperadamente. Una vez más.

Y entonces sintió las manos de Jasper en el cuerpo y dejó de pensar.

No se cansaba de ella.

Jasper seguía esperando a que se le pasara la fiebre, a que el fuego se apaciguara. Pero cada vez era peor. Cuanto más la tenía, más la deseaba. En la mesa del comedor, como había soñado. En el bosque, en el lugar donde había estado a punto de dejarle. En la galería, bajo la austera mirada de sus nobles antepasados.

Ahora conocía todos sus suspiros, lo que significaba cada uno de ellos. Cuánto placer indicaban y cómo acrecentarlo. No se cansaba de explorar su delicioso cuerpo. Y empezaba a preguntarse si se

cansaría alguna vez. Siempre había sido un hombre que se centraba en lo que tenía delante, pero esto era más complicado. Alice le distraía aunque no estuviera delante. Era como un picor bajo la piel, y solo pensaba en rascarse. Repetidamente.

Se dijo que ya era suficiente.

Aquella noche había tenido que atender una llamada durante la cena que solían compartir, así que cuando terminó fue a buscarla a la biblioteca. Como esperaba, llevaba puesto un vestido elegante, como hacía cada noche, mientras él seguía manteniendo la vestimenta informal en respuesta.

–Vas vestida como para un baile –comentó cuando se acercó a ella. Se dio cuenta de que había acelerado el paso desde que la vio y no supo qué pensar.

Alice dejó el libro a un lado y le miró más detenidamente con ojos sonrientes.

–¿Quién sabe? –murmuró–. Tal vez haya un baile esta noche en la mansión Whitlock. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Jasper se detuvo delante de la butaca y le tendió la mano. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y Jasper sintió que se le movía la boca en respuesta. No había forma de disimularlo: estaba sonriendo. Sintió como un rayo de luz interior y se preguntó qué tendría Alice para hacerle creer que podía curar lo que había dentro de él y que siempre creyó irremediablemente dañado. ¿Sería por su sonrisa? ¿Sus caricias?

–Baila conmigo –le pidió Jasper con dulzura repitiéndole lo que le había dicho en el palacio de Santina.

La sonrisa de Alice le confirmó que ella también lo recordaba. Le tomó la mano en la suya y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de color granate, que le dejaba al descubierto el delicado escote y le enmarcaba los senos antes de caer hasta los pies. El efecto resultaba elegante y al mismo tiempo sensual. Daban ganas de comérsela. Olía a algo suave y femenino y sus inteligentes ojos brillaron al cruzarse con los de él. Jasper deseaba estar dentro de ella moviéndose y volviéndolos locos a ambos. Estaba duro y preparado, y aunque sabía que ella también estaría lista para él ignoró la tentación y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Y bailaron. Dieron vueltas y vueltas por la biblioteca sin hablar. Se limitaron a moverse como si ambos estuvieran escuchando la misma canción. Jasper la sostuvo entre sus brazos como si fuera un milagro hecho realidad. Y tal vez lo fuera, le susurró una vocecita

interior.

Pero cuando bajó la vista para mirarla se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

–¿Qué pasa, Alice?–le preguntó angustiado–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada –dijo ella riéndose suavemente y secándose los ojos–. Esto es tan... ¡yo nunca lloro! –pero las lágrimas le seguían cayendo, por mucho que intentara detenerlas.

Jasper la llevó hacia el sofá de piel, la sentó sobre el regazo y trató de calmarla del único modo que sabía.

–Ni siquiera estoy triste –sollozó ella.

–Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? –insistió él.

Pero Alice no respondió. Se limitó a llorar en silencio mientras Jasper le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y le llenaba de besos la piel desnuda del escote.

Los sollozos se fueron calmando poco a poco. Y entonces se le aceleró la respiración. Jasper pasó del escote al cuello y luego le deslizó las manos por el corto cabello antes de ladearle la cabeza para besarla. Lentamente. Como si el fuego que siempre ardía entre ellos pudiera secarle los ojos. Como si pudiera arrancarle una sonrisa a besos.

Jasper se apartó un poco y le escudriñó el rostro. Todavía tenía los ojos húmedos pero la tormenta había pasado. Utilizó los pulgares para secarle el exceso de humedad bajo los ojos y algo pareció crecer entre ellos. Algo más profundo que la electricidad y en cierto modo más cálido que su habitual fuego.

–Jasper... –susurró ella.

Y volvió a besarla otra vez sintiendo algo poderoso en su interior. La beso desde la boca hasta la mejilla por toda la cara, saboreándola. Lo que había entre ellos pareció crecer más y más, y cuando volvió a apartarse, sonreía como un tonto, como una persona que sonriera sin reservas y no supiera siquiera por qué.

–No deberías mirarme así –le pidió maravillándose ante la belleza de su rostro–. No sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Porque le estaba mirando con el verano reflejado en sus ojos azules y su sonrisa hacía que quisiera ser el hombre que ella veía cuando le miraba.

Costara lo que costara.

Alice extendió la mano y le apartó el pelo de la frente. La sonrisa se le volvió más tierna. Dejó escapar un suspiro que Jasper no fue capaz de definir, y cuando volvió a mirarle a los ojos los tenía de

nuevo llenos de lágrimas.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras –le dijo ella con dulzura–. Te amo. Y todo dentro de él se congeló.


	10. Chapter 10

**Diez**

Alice sintió el frío al instante. Era como si hubiera abierto la ventana para permitir que el aire frío de la noche entrara en la habitación. Sin decir una palabra, Jasper se levantó y la colocó a ella en el suelo, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

Ella se quedó donde la había dejado sintiéndose aturdida. Sabía que no tendría que haberlo dicho. No sabía por qué lo había hecho.

–¿Qué has dicho? –le preguntó Jasper.

Y ella reconoció aquella voz. Tan terriblemente distante. Tan poco amistosa. Así era como le había hablado cuando se acercó a él por primera vez en el palacio de Santina. Tenía la mirada igual de fría y remota y estaba tan quieto que parecía hecho de piedra, tan inaccesible como si llevara puesta una armadura en lugar de vaqueros.

Volvía a ser un desconocido. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, y no supo qué hacer para que no le doliera.

–Sabes perfectamente lo que he dicho –respondió, incapaz de hablar con tono ligero–. Si te sirve de algo, te diré que no era mi intención decirlo –se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose indefensa e impotente–. Se me ha escapado.

Como las lágrimas. Se pasó la mano por la cara sin saber cómo procesar el hecho de haberse venido abajo de aquel modo, de sollozar por primera vez desde que podía recordar.

–Tenemos un acuerdo muy claro –aseguró Jasper.

Y hubo algo en su voz que la hizo quedarse muy quieta. Demasiado quieta. Los ojos de Jasper echaban chispas. Su boca era una línea recta.

–Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que he comprado. Tú deberías serlo también de lo que has vendido.

Alice sintió como si le hubiera dado una patada directa al estómago. Durante un instante no supo si sería capaz de hablar. Parecía como si se hubiera quedado sin respiración. Se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos cuando las bajó para alisar la falda del vestido, y de pronto odió haberse puesto tan elegante y creer en la magia y en los milagros.

Tener esperanza.

Estaba furiosa consigo mismo. Y algo oscuro y muy parecido a la

desesperanza empezó a crecer dentro de ella.

–Si vas a llamarme prostituta, Jasper, no lo disimules con eufemismos –afirmó tratando de disimular el dolor, el impacto y la ira.

–Te vendiste por dinero –insistió él con aquel tono suyo insultantemente dulce, alzando una de sus aristocráticas cejas.

Alice tragó saliva y fingió que no le afectaba.

–¿No me está permitido amarte? –preguntó en voz baja–. No recuerdo haber firmado nada que me lo impida.

El rostro de Jasper se oscureció y los ojos se le volvieron todavía más fríos, algo que Alice no creía posible. Estaba dividida entre el deseo de abrazarle para así hacerle entrar de algún modo en calor y las ganas de huir de aquella situación. De él. De su ilimitada estupidez en lo que a aquel hombre se refería.

–¿Crees que no sé lo que está pasando aquí? –inquirió Jasper–. No quiero actuaciones de este tipo, Alice. Ya te lo dije.

–¿Crees que estoy actuando? –le preguntó ella sin entender nada. Y sin saber si quería entenderlo–. ¿Por qué crees que iba a hacerlo?

–Sé lo que firmé, y no tiene nada que ver con las lágrimas ni con declaraciones de amor –le espetó Jasper con crueldad–. No funcionaría,

¿me has entendido? No puedes manipularme con fantasías sentimentales. Te he comprado. No se me olvida y tú tampoco deberías olvidarlo.

Cada palabra era como un golpe, y más doloroso todavía tras el encantamiento sensual en el que había estado viviendo las últimas semanas. Alice estaba tan mareada por el dolor que se preguntó si no se derrumbaría allí mismo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Transcurrió un instante y luego otro y ella permaneció allí, tambaleándose pero de pie. No sabía si eso era bueno. Tal vez fuera mejor rendirse. Dejar que pasara aquella tormenta y empezar de nuevo por la mañana. Para entonces ya habría recuperado su actitud desenfadada y podría lidiar con Jasper como normalmente hacía. Podría arreglarlo todo con una sonrisa y una carcajada.

Pero no fue capaz de apartar la vista. No fue capaz de rendirse. Ya no. Había demasiadas cosas en juego. Había vislumbrado lo que podrían haber sido Jasper y ella y lo quería. Que Dios le ayudara, lo quería. Lo quería todo de él.

–Debo haberte entendido mal –dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la voz tranquila, como si las palabras de Jasper no la hubieran

destrozado–. Creí que habíamos firmado un contrato que nos Benjamineficiaba a ambos. Un matrimonio.

–Sí, un matrimonio –Jasper la miró con ojos más fríos que nunca–. Y qué matrimonio. Soy una criatura tan horrible que me he visto obligado a comprarme una mujer que ha caído en mis brazos por su irresponsabilidad financiera. Qué maravillosa unión. Qué afortunados somos.

–¿Y todo esto porque te he dicho que te quiero? –le preguntó

Alice en voz baja–. Me parece un poco extremo, ¿a ti no?

–No quiero tu amor.

Sus palabras fueron como un latigazo. Alice tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dar un respingo.

Jasper se le acercó un poco más, como cerniéndose sobre ella, y a Alice se le pasó por la cabeza que tendría que haberle tenido miedo. Pero no se lo tenía. Y lo que era más triste todavía: incluso en ese instante deseaba echarle los brazos al cuello y abrazarle.

–Quiero tu cuerpo –continuó él con tono duro–. Quiero herederos. Puedes guardarte el resto.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y cruzó la alfombra persa que tenía bajo los pies para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Como si hubiera dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, pensó horrorizada. Y sintió que algo se rompía en su interior y se hacía pedazos.

Pensó en su autocrática actitud el día de la boda, en lo mucho que le había costado a ella contenerse para no reaccionar como quería hacerlo. Trató de imaginarse una vida entera así, sonriendo año tras año cuando en realidad deseaba gritar. Se preguntó cómo serían las cosas cuando fuera mayor, cuando ya no tuviera aquel cuerpo, cuando lo hubiera perdido por los embarazos y por la ley de la gravedad. Pensó en lo que sería amar a aquel hombre así, desesperadamente, y saber que nunca sería correspondida.

No podía hacerlo. No ahora que le conocía íntimamente y le había visto sonreír, le había escuchado reírse, ahora que sabía que había algo más tras aquella seriedad y su aire frío y amenazante. Ahora le conocía demasiado.

–No –dijo. Y su voz resonó por la estancia.

–Esto no es un debate –le espetó Jasper con su tono arrogante, girándose para mirarla con gesto intimidatorio–. Ni siquiera es una discusión.

–Puedes decir todo lo que quieras –insistió ella–. No va a funcionar.

–Pero nuestro acuerdo...

–No me importa –Alice se encogió de hombros cuando Jasper dejó de hablar y se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera sorprendido. Sintió un nuevo calor en su interior que fue como electricidad en las venas. Era ira. Por fin–. Sé que tú también sientes algo por mí. No puedes fingir que no está pasando solo porque no se ajusta a la estrecha definición de lo que se supone que deBenjamin ser las cosas entre nosotros.

–Lo que siento por ti no es ni más ni menos que lujuria –le soltó Jasper con firmeza–. Y una gran sensación de alivio por no haber tenido que perder el tiempo persiguiéndote en el modo habitual, algo que tendría que haber hecho si no hubieras estado tan desesperada o no fueras tan desvergonzada. Eres una comodidad, Alice. Nada más.

Ella se dijo que no importaba lo que le estuviera diciendo, que la estaba rechazando deliberadamente. Que no tendría que dolerle si no lo permitía. Pero se sintió mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

–Sé que eso no es verdad –confiaba en que no lo fuera. Así que enderezó la espalda y le miró a los ojos.

–Y dime, Alice, ¿qué es lo que amas? –le preguntó Jasper.

Ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar su voz. Era como una cuchilla suave y mortal que la atravesaba con cada palabra.

–¿Es esta cara? Sé perfectamente lo bella que es. Lo arrebatadora. ¿O es el monstruo que hay debajo? ¿Es eso lo que amas? ¿O se trata más bien de mi tremendamente atractiva cuenta bancaria?

–Basta –le pidió Alice sintiendo dolor por él.

Jasper se le acercó como si no pudiera evitar hacerlo.

–Siendo realista, ¿qué crees que puede sentir en mi posición un hombre por la mujer a la que ha comprado, por una mujer que se le presentó diciendo que estaba buscando un hombre rico con el que casarse? –Jasper agitó la mano en el aire con gesto impaciente–. Podría haber sido cualquiera de los que estaban en el salón de baile. Me tocó a mí por casualidad. Espero que me perdones si la palabra «amor» no me viene a la cabeza.

A Jasper le pareció que Alice se balanceaba ligeramente sobre los pies y se le sonrojaban las mejillas, pero no retrocedió. No se vino abajo. Cuadró los hombros y él volvió a fijarse en su hermoso cuerpo lleno de curvas.

Pero aquel era su trabajo, ¿verdad?, pensó con cinismo. Ser siempre deseable. Llamar constantemente su atención.

Alice alzó la barbilla como si le hubiera oído. Como si estuviera dispuesta a pelearse con él, con los puños si fuera necesario. No sabía si la odiaba o si la admiraba por aquel coraje. Solo sabía que no podía soportar la tormenta que se estaba desencadenando en su interior, y todo era culpa de Alice. Todo.

Él sabía desde el principio que nada de todo aquello era justo para ella, pero la deseaba. Y esas eran las consecuencias.

–Eres un cobarde, Jasper –le dijo tras un instante soltándole las palabras como si no pudiera contenerlas.

Y su tormenta interior se transformó en algo líquido y peligroso y, durante un instante, solo sintió una inmensa furia.

–Dilo otra vez, por favor –la invitó sin reconocer su propia voz.

–Un cobarde –repitió Alice remarcando cada sílaba y alzando la barbilla en gesto desafiante.

–Claro que lo soy –reconoció él dejando escapar algo parecido a una carcajada amarga–. Por eso he recibido la Cruz de la Victoria. Condecoran con la máxima distinción del país al mayor de los cobardes, naturalmente.

Si el tono sarcástico le afectó, no lo demostró. Y si estaba impresionada por el gran honor que había recibido, tampoco. Tenía los ojos azules más oscuros que nunca y, a pesar de estar furioso, una parte de él odio aquello. Quería que volvieran a brillarle los ojos.

–Te escondes en este lugar remoto, deambulando por ahí con un fardo a la espalda del tamaño de las montañas –aseguró Alice con tono firme–. Quieres ser el monstruo del lugar. Quieres ahogarte en tu propia pena. Aquí puedes quedarte sentado en tu vieja mansión y rumiar sobre lo desgraciado que eres sin tener que ponerte a prueba.

–Porque tú, por supuesto, nunca has visto esas cicatrices, ni mucho menos lo que hay debajo de ellas –el tono de Jasper era más sarcástico todavía que antes–. Debes ser una santa, Alice. Estoy seguro de que tu bondad no tiene nada que ver con lo rico que soy.

–¡No me importa tu dinero! –exclamó alzando las manos–. ¡No me importa nada de todo esto! Solo me importas tú...

–Ahórrate el drama –le espetó Jasper. No recordaba haberse acercado, pero allí estaba cerniéndose sobre ella, tan cerca que podía aspirar su delicado aroma y ver cómo respiraba. Su cuerpo solo sabía que la deseaba. Que él la deseaba. Incluso en esas circunstancias. Debería odiarse por su debilidad–. No voy a creer nada que salga de

tu boca. Puedes hacer lo que te digo o puedes marcharte, Alice. Esas son tus opciones. Esto no es una relación. Tú no eres mi amante. Como mucho eres una empleada.

–Me estás tratando como si fuera una yegua de cría –murmuró ella palideciendo.

–Ojalá fueras una yegua de cría –afirmó Jasper con maldad–. Me has costado mucho dinero y no me has dado nada a cambio.

Alice palideció todavía más y Jasper supo que estaba siendo un malnacido. Pero no podía parar. La rabia que sentía dentro crecía más y más. Las palabras que Alice no tendría que haber dicho nunca, las palabras que él no podía aceptar ni creer resonaban en su cabeza.

«Te amo».

Eran palabras terribles como una maldición.

Todas las personas a las que él había amado estaban muertas. Y él era el único denominador común vivo. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Siempre lo había sabido.

–Eres un mentiroso –susurró–. He visto tu cara esta noche mientras bailábamos. He visto lo que sentías. ¿Por qué te da miedo admitirlo?

No le daba miedo, pensó conteniendo la ira y guardándose toda aquella fealdad dentro. Estaba vacío. ¿Por qué Alice no se daba cuenta? Toda su vida había estado vacío. Las cicatrices eran el reflejo de lo que era, de lo que siempre había sido.

–Jasper –dijo ella acercándose y poniéndole la mano en el brazo–. Podemos hacer que este matrimonio sea lo que queramos que sea. Podemos...

–No te equivoques, Alice –le dijo con frialdad, con amargura, porque provocaba en él ganas de creer. Maldita fuera–. Esto no es una unión entre iguales. De hecho no es una unión.

–¡Pero podría serlo! –exclamó ella.

Jasper se quedó mirando durante un instante la pasión de su rostro, la salvaje determinación de sus ojos oscuros. Durante un instante estuvo a punto de flaquear. Quería hacerlo, lo deseaba con intensidad. Pero se contuvo.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó quitándole la mano del brazo–. Ya te he dicho lo que quiero de ti, Alice. Y tú lo has firmado. No sé ni por qué estamos hablando de esto siquiera.

–Porque yo quiero más –afirmó ella con voz un tanto ronca y con tristeza en los ojos.

Tristeza y aquel atisbo de esperanza abatida que era lo más

destructivo de todo. Jasper lamentó poder verlo. Era demasiado tentador. Ella era demasiado tentadora.

–Y creo que en el fondo tú también. Lo sé.

–No sabes nada de mí –la corrigió Jasper sintiendo cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las venas–. En cambio yo sé demasiado sobre ti. ¿Qué clase de compañera crees que podrías ser, Alice? Has contraído una deuda de más de cincuenta mil libras en dos meses. Tienes el dinero justo para vivir. No tienes estudios ni educación, no eres más que una bravucona. ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer?

Se hizo el silencio en la biblioteca. Jasper no la escuchó ni respirar. Alice se llevó la mano al escote como si le doliera. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero no le caían las lágrimas. Tras toda una vida odiándose a sí mismo, Jasper no recordaba haber vivido un momento en el que se odiara más que en ese.

–Felicidades –le dijo ella con voz apagada–. Creo que por fin has conseguido que te deteste.

–Eso me importa tan poco como el amor –le espetó Jasper soltando una breve carcajada–. Si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta. Ya la has cruzado con anterioridad. Ya te dicho que eres libre para marcharte si quieres. Yo no haré nada para impedírtelo.

Alice estaba muy recta, con gesto orgulloso aunque con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, como si esa fuera la única tristeza que estaba dispuesta a mostrar. Pero él no podía dejarse influir. Alice tenía que entenderlo. Tenía que ver la clase de hombre que era, que siempre había sido. Tenía que ver al monstruo.

El momento se alargó y ella siguió sin hacer nada más que quedarse allí de pie, como si por fin la hubiera dejado sin palabras. Jasper se dijo que aquello era una especie de victoria. Quería tocarla. Quería consolarla y abrazarla y evitar que dijera aquellas palabras terribles y destructivas. Quería volver donde estaban antes de que las hubiera pronunciado. Pero sabía que no podía desear todo aquello.

Se apartó de ella bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba al fondo de la estancia.

–Por fin he entendido lo que intentabas decirme desde el principio –le dijo Alice a su espalda.

Jasper no se dio la vuelta. Sabía que si lo hacía no podría volver a girarse. Así de débil era.

–Bien –gruñó–. Ya era hora.

Escuchó el frufrú de la tela de su vestido y cerró brevemente los

ojos, como si eso pudiera hacerle fuerte, mientras ella se le acercaba hasta situarse a su lado. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y Jasper se arrepintió de las cosas que le había dicho tanto como se arrepentía de haber sucumbido al deseo de casarse con ella en un principio.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que podría llevarla a su castillo y convertir el acuerdo mercenario que tenían en una especie de cuento de hadas?

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

Pero era Alice. Era maravillosa. Le tomaba el pelo como si no hubiera nada roto ni nada aterrador en él. Y le miraba como si fuera solo un hombre. No sabía cómo podría haberse resistido a ella.

Solo sabía que debería haberlo hecho.

–Entiendo que no son las cicatrices de la piel lo que te convierte en un tullido –aseguró Alice mirándole–. Es la fealdad que tienes dentro –extendió la mano y se la puso en el pecho, donde tendría que tener el corazón–. Es como si fueras uno de tus fantasmas, Jasper – sacudió la cabeza–. Te estás envenenando por dentro.

A él le pareció que había dicho su nombre, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Entonces Alice se alejó sin mirar atrás y él se mintió diciéndose que eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Alice no se lo pensó. No tenía que hacerlo. No podía quedarse allí, no había esperanza. Si algo había aprendido en la vida era que cuando un hombre decía quién era, lo que quería y lo que podía dar, una mujer inteligente le creía y actuaba en consecuencia.

Y ella tenía que dejar de comportarse como una estúpida.

Sacó una bolsa pequeña del armario y metió en ella lo básico. Una muda de ropa. Unos cuantos objetos de aseo. El ordenador portátil y el móvil.

No se escabulló por las escaleras ni esperó a la noche. Se dirigió a la cocina, localizó al chofer de Jasper y le pidió que la llevara a la ciudad. No miró atrás cuando el coche avanzó por el sendero de entrada. Lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia delante y decirse una y otra vez que estaba bien.

O mejor dicho, pensó luchando contra aquella profunda ola de desesperación que amenazaba con tragársela, iba a estar bien. No tenía opción.

Sobreviviría, se dijo cuando el coche la dejó en la pequeña aldea que era lo más parecido a la civilización que había en aquel lugar remoto.

Sobreviviría. Siempre lo hacía.


	11. Chapter 11

**O** **n** **ce**

Jasper entró en la habitación de Alice mucho después de haber oído cómo el coche se alejaba de la casa.

Le resultaba curioso pensar en aquel sitio como en la habitación de Alice, cuando para él antes siempre había sido la habitación de la condesa. Como si hubiera tratado de distanciarla del título. De él. No le cabía ninguna duda de que así había sido.

No le gustaba que hubiera dejado tantas cosas suyas ahí. La mayoría, de hecho. Se preguntó enfadado si habría dejado el vestido sobre la cama y la mayoría de la ropa en el vestidor para atormentarle con su ausencia. Agarró el vestido color vino que estaba sobre la colcha y se lo llevó a la nariz para captar el delicado aroma de la tela. El enfado se le fue tan rápidamente como había venido.

Sabía que con el tiempo todo se borraría. El aroma. El recuerdo. Alice.

Se acercó a los ventanales que daban a los jardines de la mansión. Desde allí podían verse los nuevos muros que se alzaban sobre las ruinas de la calcinada ala este. Aunque fuera estaba oscuro y no había luna, imaginó que podía ver los detalles de las vigas que los obreros habían empezado a colocar. Todo empezaba a cobrar forma como él había planeado. La mansión Whitlock volvería a ser pronto un todo. Pero no tenía tan claro que a él fuera a sucederle lo mismo.

Se giró sin poder contener un suspiro y miró hacia el cuadro que dominaba la pared del fondo del elegante dormitorio. Era el retrato de una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro y ojos profundos y misteriosos que miraba desde el lienzo con expresión seria. Seguramente era atractiva, pensó. Incluso guapa. Si hacía un esfuerzo podía ver el cuadro y ver únicamente a la joven que existía cuando se encargó el cuadro. No tendría más de veinte años, pensó. En aquella mirada pausada no se adivinaba lo que le deparaba el futuro. Ni tampoco había rastro del monstruo que llevaba dentro.

–Estas paredes están llenas de parientes tuyos –le había dicho Alice con aquel tono burlón suyo tumbada sobre su pecho, con el pelo castaño revuelto y saciada tras uno de sus apasionados encuentros–. Es como vivir en medio de una reunión familiar constante. ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

–Creo que no he prestado atención a los cuadros de esta casa desde hace años –reconoció él–. Forman parte del legado de la mansión Whitlock. Transcurrido un tiempo se funden con la pared.

Pero al decirlo deslizó la mirada por la habitación de la condesa y se topó con un cuadro que nunca había sido capaz de ignorar ni de quitar de su lugar, a pesar de haberse dicho que quería hacerlo.

–¿Quién es? –había preguntado Alice.

Jasper se preguntó qué vería ella al mirar aquel retrato. Sin duda no lo que veía él, de eso estaba seguro. Alice no tenía manera de saber la verdad. No había señal de quién era ella en aquellas facciones pintadas. Le sorprendió descubrir que una parte de él quería mentir al respecto, quería negar la relación como si eso pudiera borrar también el dolor. Pero por alguna razón no mintió.

–Es mi madre –dijo finalmente cuando el momento se prolongó demasiado.

Alice giró sus inteligentes ojos azules hacia él y le miró como si pudiera leer en su corazón. Como si pudiera ver lo que Jasper había enterrado en su interior durante muchos años.

–Debiste quererla mucho –murmuró ella.

Entonces Jasper la besó lenta y deliberadamente, reavivando el fuego que había entre ellos. Porque lo último que deseaba era hablar de su madre. Al menos no con Alice, que sin duda entendería demasiado bien las cosas que él no quería decir. Que sin duda vería con demasiada claridad toda la amargura que llevaba dentro tantos años después.

Ahora, a solas, se quedó de pie frente al mismo retrato y lo miró fijamente, como si buscara alguna señal en él. Se fijó en el parecido de familia. Tenía los mismos ojos oscuros que ella, las cejas altas, el color del pelo. Peter tenía la misma forma ovalada del rostro y el tono blanco de piel, mientras que Jasper había heredado la complexión fuerte y el tono más oscuro de su padre.

Pero lo más importante de todo: Peter compartía el alcoholismo de su madre.

Peter tenía nueve años más que él, y lo había alentado y perpetuado. O tal vez fuera su madre quien le había animado a unirse a ella en aquel largo y terrible camino. ¿Qué más daba, si ambos habían terminado del mismo modo innoble?

–Yo quería quererla –dijo Jasper en voz alta en la silenciosa habitación, dirigiéndose al recuerdo de Alice–. Pero no podía.

Sintió entonces una ola que chocó contra él y lo catapultó hacia

un torbellino emocional. No podía respirar. No podía luchar. Las terribles imágenes de su infancia se sucedieron en cascada dentro de su mente una detrás de otra, todas las burlas, las mofas, los insultos. Las largas noches que había pasado solo, acurrucado en la biblioteca de su abuelo, escuchando el bullicio en algún otro lugar de la casa y confiando en que aquella noche pudiera escapar sano y salvo. Se vio a sí mismo a los catorce años rogándole a su hermano que no bebiera con su madre y escuchó la burla de Peter. Les vio a los dos en el despacho de su padre mucho después de que el conde hubiera muerto, balanceándose mientras bebían su veneno y maquinaban. Siempre estaban maquinando. Se alimentaban el rencor y la maldad el uno al otro. Y sin la presencia del conde para contenerles, entraron juntos en una espiral de oscuridad.

Cuando Jasper cumplió dieciséis años escapó desesperadamente de allí. Les odiaba a los dos por igual y con todo su corazón. Pero no tanto como ellos le odiaban a él. Cuando se hizo adulto pudo mirar hacia atrás y se dijo que la influencia de Peter había evitado cualquier atisbo de afecto maternal. Pero sabía que no era del todo cierto. Su madre se había enamorado tan profundamente de su primer hijo que no le quedó nada más para compartir, nada que entregarle al segundo. Tendría que haber tenido solo uno.

Se reía de sus cicatrices, recordó Jasper mientras las imágenes del terrible periodo de recuperación tras la explosión se apoderaban de él. Jasper estaba hundido entonces por todo lo que había perdido: sus amigos, su rostro, la vida que quería llevar lejos de su familia... y su madre y Peter se divertían llamándole cosas horribles: Cuasimodo, monstruo de Frankestein... ¡Cómo se reían! ¡Cuánto disfrutaban de su agudo ingenio! Entonces Jasper tenía veinticinco años y no podía imaginarse una vida lejos del ejército, sin sus amigos, ni mucho menos con el rostro destrozado.

Le dijeron que era un monstruo. Y él les creyó. Seguía creyéndoles.

Jasper se movió sin saber lo que hacía. Alzó las manos, agarró el cuadro con su pesado marco y lo descolgó de la pared. Ya era suficiente. No tenía que mirarla ni a ella ni a lo que veía reflejado en ella de Peter. No tenía que seguir allí colgada recordándole que la persona que más tendría que haberle querido en el mundo no había sido capaz de quererle ni lo más mínimo.

Ya era suficiente.

Se acercó a la chimenea que estaba en la pared opuesta y, sin

pensar en lo que hacía, rompió el cuadro sobre la rodilla soltando un grito en voz alta cuando se partió. Pensó que tendría que haber hecho aquello muchos años atrás. Y luego lo lanzó al fuego y observó cómo se quemaba.

Fue como si se rompiera el hechizo. Sintió que le pesaba el pecho, como si hubiera estado corriendo por la montaña. Pensó en la cálida y dulce boca de Alice cuando le exploraba las cicatrices de la cara y del torso, besándolas y acariciándolas hasta que Jasper llegó a pensar que se las había curado con su cariño.

La mansión estaba muy vacía. Él estaba muy vacío. ¿Era ese el legado familiar de los Hale? ¿Se pudriría en aquel lugar? Tanto su madre como Peter habían muerto allí, amargados, solos y completamente alcoholizados. ¿Sería ese también su futuro?

¿Reconstruiría dolorosamente la mansión para que fuera el mausoleo perfecto en el que se convertiría lentamente en polvo?

Ya estaba hecho de piedra, pensó con amargura mirando cómo el lienzo se ennegrecía y se retorcía. Tal vez ni siquiera se diera cuenta de su propio y lento declive.

Alice le había dicho que era como si ya estuviera muerto, porque parecía uno de sus fantasmas.

Y entonces lo entendió. Le atravesó como un rayo de luz, como su sonrisa, quemándole vivo desde dentro. Haciéndole caer en la cuenta de la clase de vida que estaba llevando allí y de lo que implicaba. En lo que se convertiría si seguía así. Si seguía escuchando las burlas alcoholizadas de los fantasmas en lugar de a la mujer de carne y hueso que se había atrevido a detenerse en él. Y a verle. A verle de verdad.

No podía reparar el pasado, solo podía restaurar el ala destruida de una antigua mansión. No podía construir una infancia feliz al lado de una madre cariñosa. No podía convertir aquella casa en algo perfecto para demostrarle a su familia ya desparecida que era digno del amor que ellos le habían negado.

Finalmente lo vio claro.

Había sido un fantasma durante la mayor parte de su vida y Alice era la única persona que le había visto de verdad. Que le había visto entero.

Y la había echado.

Necesitó la mayor parte de la larga noche en aquella incómoda y

helada aldea y tres trenes distintos para llegar a Glasgow. Hasta el momento, pensó Alice mientras se tomaba un merecido café caliente en la bulliciosa estación central de tren, la supervivencia no estaba yendo demasiado bien. Llevaba horas sintiendo frío, incomodidad y sueño. El regreso a la civilización en la hora punta de Glasgow había sido abrumador. Esperaba sentirse a salvo, lejos por fin de tanta gloriosa naturaleza. Esperaba sentirse en casa cuando pisara Glasgow. Pero echaba de menos la quietud de la mansión Whitlock. Echaba de menos la desolada belleza del lago y las lejanas montañas. Echaba de menos el aire limpio y fresco de las frías mañanas.

Le echaba de menos a él.

Dio un primer y largo sorbo al café y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar cuando se llenó la boca con su insípido sabor, tan distinto a la mezcla personal de Jasper. Pero se lo bebió de todas formas, furiosa consigo misma. Había vivido veintiocho años sin Jasper y sin su maldito café perfecto, solo había pasado una temporada a su lado. Se las apañaría sin ambos. Lo haría.

Alice hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerse, se secó con impaciencia los húmedos ojos y se dirigió hacia el enorme vestíbulo en busca del siguiente tren a Londres. No había pensado qué haría una vez allí. Tenía tiempo para hacerlo en el tren. Solo sabía que tenía que salir de Escocia. Tenía que distanciarse lo más posible de Jasper. La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el famoso techo de cristal de la estación. Apuró el café y se dirigió hacia el andén que le correspondía.

Primero atisbó a verle en la distancia, a medio camino del andén. Una figura alta, oscura y vestida de negro situada en el centro, muy quieta mientras hordas de viajeros se movían apresuradamente a su alrededor. Algunos le miraban de reojo para ver más de cerca sus cicatrices. Alice tardó más tiempo del necesario en aceptar que Jasper estaba allí, firme y silencioso. Esperando.

Esperándola a ella.

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

Tendría que haberse dado la vuelta y salir corriendo. Es lo que hubiera hecho alguien con un mínimo de orgullo, pero Alice no parecía capaz de contener la vena masoquista que la llevó a seguir avanzando hacia él. Deseaba que su presencia allí significara algo. Quería cosas que prefería no nombrar. Para vergüenza suya, seguía queriéndole a él.

–¿Has venido a recoger al objeto de propiedad? –le preguntó con frialdad–. ¿A tu yegua de cría que ni siquiera llega a serlo? Porque

he dejado el puesto. Tendrás que comprarte otra –se detuvo frente a él y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. No pudo leer nada en aquel gris frío. No sabía tampoco qué quería ver. Se recolocó la bolsa al hombro, sintiéndose sorprendentemente tímida. Extraña.

Jasper extendió la mano y le acarició las ojeras apretando los labios. Alice no quería sentir nada cuando la tocó. Quería superar la devastadora adicción a él tras las cosas tan terribles que le había dicho. Pero para su desesperación y rabia, le bailaba el mismo fuego en el vientre.

–Lo siento –dijo Jasper sencillamente.

Aquello era demasiado. No podía procesarlo.

Le apartó la mano e hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el control. Se sentía perdida. Los viajeros se movían a su alrededor con prisa, pero ella solo podía concentrarse en Jasper y en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Era como si se le estuvieran aflojando todos los tornillos y corriera el peligro de venirse abajo.

Y entonces no sintió nada más que una ira cegadora. Todo lo que Jasper le había dicho, todo lo que había hecho volvió a ella y dejó de estar paralizada. Dejó de preocuparse por perderle porque ya le había perdido.

Lo que significaba que ya no le quedaba nada que perder.

–¡No puedes aparecer en un andén de tren y disculparte! –le espetó con rabia contenida–. ¿Crees que eso lo borra todo? ¿Crees que eso cambia…?

–Alice.

Solo dijo su nombre con aquel tono mágico suyo. No tendría que haberla afectado. No tendría que haberle importado. Tendría que odiarle por las cosas tan horribles que le había dicho. Pero no podía, y se odió a sí misma por ello.

–Y por cierto, ha sido mi madre –le dijo con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas–. Fue mi madre la que contrajo la deuda. Utilizó mi nombre para obtener una tarjeta de crédito. La deuda era suya, pero yo sabía que no iba a pagarla. No tiene dinero y, aunque lo tuviera, sufre de una amnesia muy conveniente en lo que se refiere a pagar.

¿Qué se supone que podía hacer yo?

–Te creo –murmuró Jasper.

–¿Merecía las cosas que me has dicho? –inquirió ella furiosa–.

¿Merecía que me insultaras como lo has hecho?

Jasper avanzó como si quisiera ponerle las manos en los

antebrazos para tranquilizarla pero ella se apartó.

–¡No me toques! –exclamó–. Eso ya no va a funcionar. Le preocupaba que funcionara demasiado bien.

–Escúchame –le pidió él.

Aquel era el Jasper que ella conocía, autoritario y exigente, con los labios apretados en una línea de granito. Se dijo que aquello la enfurecía todavía más.

–No quiero escucharte –respondió–. Lo único que he hecho durante estas semanas ha sido escucharte. Podrías escucharme tú a mí para variar. Voy a volver a Londres. No quiero saber nada de ti. Ni siquiera quiero tu dinero. No sé cómo pero conseguiré pagarte esas cincuenta mil libras –apretó los labios–. Después de todo, como tú has señalado tan amablemente, siempre podré sacar dinero de la prostitución, ¿verdad?

Jasper no contestó. El tren que estaba parado a su lado se puso en marcha y abandonó la estación. Alice se lo quedó mirando fijamente sintiendo cómo la ira le recorría las venas. Tenía ganas de llorar y se sentía perdida. El tren que se estaba yendo era su última oportunidad, aunque en el fondo sabía que habría más trenes. Siempre los había.

Pero quería estar lejos de él. De Escocia. De las mansiones de campo y de las casas de estilo georgiano del centro de Londres, de los condes, las condesas y sus largas semanas de insultantes contratos. De aquellos últimos meses de su vida, de aquella locura que nunca tendría que haberse hecho realidad, aquel matrimonio. Quería fingir que nada de todo aquello había pasado. Que no la había afectado.

Quería estar subida en aquel tren.

–Esto es inútil –murmuró girándose sobre los talones para dirigirse hacia el interior de la estación. No tenía ningún destino particular en mente, solo quería alejarse de él para poder aclararse las ideas. Para poder pensar.

–Te amo –dijo Jasper.

No lo gritó. Se limitó a decirlo, pero aun así la atravesó como una bala. Alice se detuvo en seco, sin ser apenas consciente de que el andén estaba ya vacío. No quedaba nadie para verla sangrar.

El corazón le latió con fuerza. Algo feo y poderoso se apoderó de ella, algo que no podía contener ni esconder. Se giró para mirarle. Aquellos ojos fríos, aquella cara oscura y estropeada. Cuánto le amaba, a su pesar. Y nunca podría perdonarle por eso. Nunca.

–Serías capaz de decir cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? –le espetó con

voz temblorosa. Le pareció que estaba llorando otra vez porque empezó a verle borroso. Pero ya no le importaba–. Dirías cualquier mentira que tuvieras que decir. Lo único que te importa es tu casa y tener herederos que la llenen. No podrías amarme ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. No sabrías ni por dónde empezar.

–¿Y si mi vida depende de ello? –le preguntó Jasper con urgencia y con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

–¿Sabes lo duro que me resultó decirte que te amaba? –inquirió Alice–. Lloré, Jasper. Y yo nunca lloro. Lo único que me prometí a mí misma fue que nunca me enamoraría, que nunca le daría a nadie tanto poder sobre mí.

–Alice –murmuró en voz baja–, ¿no lo entiendes? Lo único que he tenido siempre han sido esos fantasmas, ese veneno. Tú también me dabas miedo.

Ella no quería entenderlo. Quería desaparecer. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser sencillas. Quería estar en cualquier parte menos en aquel momento de sinceridad. En cualquier parte menos cerca de aquel hombre, la única persona del mundo que la había visto al desnudo. Sin máscaras. Sin palabras bonitas.

No podía soportarlo.

–Vete al diablo –le espetó.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez, asustada, y echó a correr. En algún momento se la cayó la bolsa del hombro, pero no le importó. Pasó entre la gente que estaba en el vestíbulo de la estación a toda prisa, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y sabía a ciencia cierta que así era.

Atravesó las grandes puertas de la estación y salió a la calle. Solo entonces se detuvo. La lluvia que caía con fuerza la empapó mientras ella jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. No supo por qué, pero no le sorprendió ver a Jasper a su lado sosteniendo su bolsa sin jadear lo más mínimo.

–Corre todo lo que quieras –le dijo mirándola con intensidad–. Hazlo si crees que debes hacerlo. No importa. Siempre te encontraré.

–¡Tú no quieres encontrarme! –exclamó Alice con incredulidad–. ¿Por qué no te buscas a otra?

–Es a ti a quien quiero –afirmó él implacable. Seguro de sí mismo–. Me casé contigo.

–No puedo hacer esto –murmuró ella. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia, pero no le importó–. No tendría que haberme acercado a ti…

–Pero lo hiciste –aseguró Jasper–. Y aquí estamos ahora.

–¡Es culpa tuya! –le acusó ella–. Fue una idea absurda –sacudió la cabeza–. No quería que pasara nada de esto.

–Sin embargo, yo no lamento ni un solo instante –reconoció Jasper con un suspiro–. No quiero seguir siendo un fantasma.

Alice se giró hacia él y le escudriñó el rostro en busca de algo que no estaba segura de ser capaz de reconocer. La ira la abandonó de pronto, junto con el deseo instintivo de correr, y no tuvo muy claro qué le quedó. No podía apartar la vista de Jasper mientras la lluvia los empapaba.

–He estado solo toda mi vida –murmuró él con un gruñido–. Perdí a mi padre siendo muy pequeño. Mi madre y mi hermano fueron muy crueles conmigo. Los únicos amigos que he tenido estaban en el ejército y todos murieron en aquella explosión –apretó los labios–. Yo sobreviví, pero quedé lleno de cicatrices. De pronto fue como si mi apariencia exterior se correspondiera con lo que siempre creí que tenía dentro.

Jasper apartó la vista un instante como si estuviera luchando contra algo y luego volvió a mirarla. Parecía furioso, pero Alice se dio cuenta de que no iba con ella. Tal vez nada de todo aquello tuviera que ver con ella.

–Mi madre solo me decía que me quería de broma –continuó Jasper–. Le parecía muy divertido que me lo creyera, aunque solo fuera por un instante.

–Jasper… –murmuró ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho y algo cambió en su interior. El miedo se fue, el dolor pareció remitir y lo único que quedó fue aquella vieja sensación, la necesidad de protegerle de alguna forma de su propio pasado.

–No sé por qué me quieres –dijo Jasper–. No sé si lo he estropeado todo. Lo único que he visto siempre en mí son las cicatrices, mucho antes de que aparecieran en mi rostro. Cicatrices horribles y paralizantes que me impiden estar en compañía de los demás. No sé por qué te acercaste a mí, y no se me ocurre una sola razón por la que quieras quedarte.

Alice no podía hablar. Jasper alzó una mano con cautela y, al ver que ella no se apartaba, se la puso en la mejilla, inclinándose como si la lluvia que caía sobre ellos fuera una especie de Benjamindición. Como si les envolviera en un abrazo y se llevara las palabras duras, todo el dolor. El pasado. A sus familias. Todas las mascaras y las armaduras.

Haciendo sitio en cierto modo para lo que pudiera llegar a continuación. Haciendo espacio para su extraño matrimonio, haciendo que pareciera nuevo.

–Lo único que sé es que tú eres la luz del sol para mí –afirmó Jasper mirándola con sus ojos plateados–. Haces que quiera salir de la oscuridad, Alice. Me haces creer que puedo lograrlo.

Alice sintió una peligrosa chispa de esperanza, pero esa vez la dejó brillar. Sintió cómo se transformaba en fuego y ardía con potencia.

Y ella lo permitió.

–Puedes –susurró, abrumada por el calor de aquella esperanza. Estaba perdida de nuevo, pero esa vez con Jasper. En Jasper. Aquel

era su sitio, donde iba a quedarse. Sin mascaras. Sin cicatrices. Solo ellos. Entonces sonrió de corazón y Jasper la imitó.

–Soy escéptico –susurró él.

Y Alice sintió el dolor en su voz, el miedo. El monstruo que Jasper creía ser. Le dolió el corazón, pero se concentró en el brillo de esperanza parecido al suyo que podía ver su mirada gris, y supo que todo saldría bien. Juntos podrían hacer que aquello funcionara.

–Yo no –afirmó girando la cara en su palma y besándole la mano. Amándole, pura y simplemente. Para siempre. Sonrió todavía más–. Te lo demostraré.


End file.
